Rise of the Nightlords
by Hittocere
Summary: The Vatican is doomed by a mistake made by Medici, will Abel be alive to save the day? Torture that leads to war, enemies will band together to stand for family, and Abel & Kain will have Twinkies. Or will the Nightlords chose to destroy instead? R
1. Prelude: A Cardinal Mistake

_Rise of the Nightlords_ I. End of the Vatican

Disclaimer- I do not and will never own Trinity Blood. However I will write about it as much as time allows. Enjoy my lastest plot. Rated by words used to describe Francesco. I apologize in advance for it, but I will say that it fits him well. Review if you remember, once every few chapters is nice.

Prelude: A Cardinal Mistake

At first all seemed well, at first anyways. The silver haired priest was escorted by the leader of the Inquisition squad, Brother Petros. He said not a word as Abel followed him to Cardinal Medici's office, there was no way for him to know what fate had in store for the Ax Deputy Enforcer. He would have nightmares, he was sure of it, Cardinal Medici was not some one he wanted to talk to alone. Especially without Caterena nearby, she might be only fifty or so yards away… but Abel was slightly afraid.

Petros had collected him at the gate after Caterena called him in for a new assignment. It had to do with the empire and the peace negotiations between the Vatican and Augusta Varadica of the New Human Empire. Augusta really was Seth, Abel's sister, so naturally she always requested that Abel be the link. Cardinal Caterena Sforza however didn't know this tiny detail. Abel was not about to tell her about it either, it would cause more strain then good feelings between the Pope, and his siblings. Caterena never inquired why things went so easy. She was just interested in not fighting or getting into another war with the Empire. Seth was quite happy to except the treaty and sent back a reply to Caterena through the Head of her Secret Council's grandson, Ion Fortuna. Ion was visiting with another message from Seth, so Caterena had called Abel. Then Cardinal Medici 'borrowed' Abel for something. Caterena hesitantly let him go to her brother, she knew she would regret it…

As Abel walked through the doors to Medici's office, his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he noticed Francesco's smug expression. Petros bowed and left, shutting the door leaving Abel alone with his boss. Abel sunk into the chair in front of Medici cautiously, this was not the time to make a mistake. Not now… Not when he and Caterena were so close to attaining the peace that Lilith had dreamed of. Abel bowed his head and waited for Francesco to speak so that he could reply to Seth.

"Sources tell me that you Father Nightroad and my heretic sister Caterena have been communicating with the empire," Francesco said bluntly, his face contorted, "if you give yourself up and speak against Caterena I will have Petros go easy on you." Abel scowled, he had never liked Caterena's brother, he was always an ass to everyone.

"I'm sorry Cardinal Medici, but I have nothing to tell you. Now if you'll excuse me I have an assignment to follow up on," Abel replied kindly. He left the office with a feeling of dread, he was going to have to fight his way to Caterena's office at this rate. Then he noticed Father Tres coming towards him, the mechanized man nodded and beckoned him to follow. Brother Petros appeared with Sister Paula, they muttered some prayers and that was the last thing Abel heard. Petros and Paula incapacitated him and Tres. All Tres had time to do was tap on his earpiece.


	2. Over the Edge and to War

I admit I don't own Trintiy Blood. But I wish I did. Anyways you might get mad at me for this, but you'd be surprised what someone can write with the wrong thought pattern. So this is an angst story. Meaning somepeople have to die. Oh and Dietrich is NOT alive, I never liked him anyways... Oh, well review every once in a while. See if you can wiggle through that web of a plot.

Over the Edge and to War

Seth sat staring off towards the West, she had contemplated going to the Vatican herself, but that would have been out of the question. The Empress would never be allowed to leave her empire unescorted. She had sent Ion to fetch Abel so they could figure out what to do about Kain. Ion still hadn't reported in from the Cardinal's office, Seth began to worry that maybe something had gone wrong. She was worried, it had been a week since she had sent Ion. Now that she thought about it, she could just contact the Vatican herself. Now where had Mirka gone?

-since doesn't do good spacing I will label scene changes for you.-

"Good the beast is finally awake, Petros!" Abel heard someone yell. It sounded like Cardinal Medici, he opened his eyes to find himself strapped down. To a metal table no less, he felt something bubbling inside him slowly. That old feeling from his youth from so long ago… The feeling of being tested with strange metal objects and devices, and being injected with all sorts of things.

Once he suppressed the urge to destroy every single thing in the room he was back where he started. With the realization that he had been taken to an experimental chamber in the depths of the Vatican, and **way** underground the main mass of buildings he normally walked through. There could be only one reason, Abel looked down to his arm and saw the IV's sticking into his arm. Sedatives.

"Sir, the probe is ready. Your orders?" came another voice, from the other side of the one way glass. Abel cringed, Sister Paula. There was no response, only a sudden jolt of current running through his system. Abel flinched, it had been a low voltage, but it left him with an itchy arm no less. Annoyance crossed his face, he had been in far worse situations.

"What exactly are you planning to do to me?" Abel asked, he had to know what they were testing him for, or at least that was what it seemed…

"If I can't get you to join me… your dying words will be the end of Caterena, or the last screams of your tormented soul. Whichever comes first," was the smug response. Definitely Cardinal Medici, but he had no idea what he was dealing with. Abel was not about to let him get Caterena either, no… That would destroy the peace, and that would mean that Abel had failed Lilith.

"No… You had best let me go Cardinal, or your worst nightmare will not even compare to the reality of what might be unleashed. My boss will be the least of your problems," Abel muttered. He knew that as soon as Seth would go beserk, as Crusnik 03, and come to rescue him no matter what it took. After the testing that had occurred in their youth they were not about to let one of their own suffer again. Kain might even do the same, merely because he enjoyed toying with Abel so much… The thought was disturbing enough, but the idea of being in Kain's clutches was much more humane than Cardinal Medici's.

"Enough demon, I have no more to say to a traitorous heretic!" Medici yelled. Abel heard his cloak whoosh as he signaled for the level to go up. Abel braced himself for the next wave. He was not disappointed… a jolt ran through his system way stronger than the first. Abel let out a grunt of pain, as the jolt turned into a constant pulse of energy. Then he heard another click as the 'probe' was turned up a few levels.

It felt like that time he had taken an icy shower on accident. His fingertips should have gone numb, but they didn't. He felt his heart beating against the inside of ribs, if he didn't do something soon he might not have a heart left. The nanomachines themselves were bouncing off the insides of his veins, not like when they wanted to change either.

Another click later and he let out a blood chilling scream, it no longer sounded human, he felt the nanomachines take over and he sighed in a slight relief. At least he could generate electricity at a certain level… Or this would be horrible. The nanomachines were only at the approved rate of 5,that way they would think that his hair changed from the static electricity or something. He flexed his arms and broke free of his crude bounds looking at Medici lustfully. Or at least where he presumed the loathsome Cardinal would be. There was another few clicks, Abel started to feel his heart again. This time he raised the approved rate to 40, his scythe was here now. He tried raised it to cut through the one way glass and he heard at least 15 more clicks.

That was enough, he fell to his knees screaming in pain. He knew that even if he went to 80 the result would be the same. All he could do was scream in pain from his crippled position on the floor. Then after a while his body went numb and the screams faded as Abel blacked out on the floor. His fingertips bloody from clawing at the floor.

"Turn it off now Petros, we can't let it get used to it or it might develop a resistance to the probe. Now to the evenings Vespers…" Medici ordered walking back up to the main level of the Vatican. He was more than pleased, this was going to be fun, well… at least until the demon dies.

-'kay now you're in Caterena's office.-

Caterena was furious, she knew that when Tres returned back with out Abel a week ago that something had gone wrong. Tres replayed what little memory he had of the incident. Kate looked at Caterena with concern, they had not seen Abel in almost a week and a half. Tres had seen him in the Vatican once, but he was the only one.

"Something has gone seriously wrong, my brother must have done something to him…" Caterena noticed her hand was shaking, "why am I so afraid? It's just Abel after all."

"I agree that there's something wrong, your eminence. We need to find him before…" the young count in the group chimed in. That was when the communication phased in, the young girl who appeared was in front of them looked to be about ten.

"Earl of Memphis, what is taking you so long?" she asked the young Methuselah noble. He bowed quickly trying to hide his surprise at her sudden appearance. Caterena figured that this was no stranger to their business.

"I apologize, but who are you and what are you waiting for?" she asked trying to think of who it may be.

"Empress, I neglect to inform you that your requested contact has vanished," Ion said raising his head, "Father Abel Nightroad hasn't been seen since Cardinal Medici talked with him about a week ago." The girl's face went pale, Caterena didn't understand why it was so important to her to speak with Abel anyways.

"Abel… My brother Abel has vanished? That cannot be, I need Abel's help…" the young looking empress's face held a look of worry, "Abel isn't like that, you need to find him Lady Caterena. Otherwise Kain and his Orden may overwhelm us." Caterena felt something click, the Empress of the New Human Empire was his little sister. She was talking to him about the Rosen Kurtz Orden, and they were trying to stop their psychopath brother Kain.

"I'm only too aware of that your Majesty, but I fear my own psychopath brother might have done something… I presume you've heard about Cardinal Medici?" she asked, the Empress nodded frowning, "well he spoke with him, then Abel was gone. I fear he's being interrogated for the peace treaty between your majesty and the rest of the Vatican." Her expression turned to one that Caterena didn't expect.

"Interrogated? You mean tortured… Brother has been in the hands of a psychopath for seven days?!? He might as well be in Kain's hands! Ion, I want you to retreat to the empire, you can't be there anymore," the Empress commanded. She signed off and Ion whimpered looking at Caterena.

"This is bad… Your eminence I recommend you evacuate with the Pope or this could get very ugly," Ion said pulling himself together. Kate looked scared, as did Caterena. She nodded and turned to the holographic SisterKate.

"Sister Kate, ready the Iron Maiden to pick up me and Alec. If that was really was the Empress," Caterena said looking from Ion to her again breifly, "which I don't doubt at this point, we should do what the Earl has suggested. I'll get Alec."

"You can't waste any time, the Empress will be here in a few short and destructive hours! Go Cardinal Sforza, and don't forget the Pope!" Ion confirmed. He rewrapped himself in the turban he had brought and sprinted towards his escape.

"Gunslinger, get Dandelion to go with the Earl! Make sure he gets home safe!" Caterena ordered sprinting towards the main hall where Alessandro the XVIII would be. Father Havel was there and watched her in surprise as she walked straight up to him panting.

"Your Eminence, what's wrong?" Havel asked looking from her to the distraught Pope. Alessandro looked at his sister worried.

"Sister what's wrong? Is something going to happen?" the Pope asked. Caterena looked up still panting and straightened her breathing out.

"The Empress... pant... of the New Human Empire is on her way here. ...Pant ... Brother, ...pant... Francesco just started a war with the Empire! ...Pant..." Caterena relayed as fast as she could, "He tortured her brother! We need to evacuate you to a safer location your Holiness!" Caterena whispered to him, Alessandro's eyes bugged out and he looked at Caterena in fear. He knew his sister only ran in if something was deadly wrong. Francesco had just walked in when Alessandro stood up.

"Brother!" Alessandro called to him, Francesco looked at the Pope with a 'what' stare, "is it true you're torturing someone right now?" Francesco looked at Caterena with daggers in his eyes.

"I'm just intterogating a heretic who has been contacting the heathen Vampires from Caterena's Ax Squad. That falls under my jurisdiction does it not?" Francesco defended.

"Only when it's not the Empress's brother you moron!" Caterena breathed turning to face him, "**She's on her way to break him out right now**!" Caterena was yelling at him, and he certainly wasn't about to take it from her either. That is until Alessandro raised a gloved hand.

"BE QUIET! You know I don't like screaming. Sister, what do you propose we do?" Alessandro asked shaking. Caterena shook her head.

"Your Holiness, we need to evacuate the Vatican. I fear that the Empress is not the only one we need to worry about. We must hurry, the Iron Maiden is waiting for us Alec," Caterena answered, "and leave Francesco to deal with what he's caused."

"Wait Caterena, why should his Holiness go with you? You're the Heretic that opened ties to the Empire!" Francesco accused. Caterena knew it, he had been investigating her work.

"So be it, but I will deal with that after his Holiness is out of the way of **YOUR CONFLICT**! Hope you're still alive to regret it brother," Caterena yelled escorting Alessandro to the Iron Maiden quickly. Francesco didn't see the point to arguing with her at the moment. Not when he could torment her agent. He went back down to the basement to resume his tormenting.

The Iron Maiden was gone within the hour, with Ion, and everyone else onboard who was important. Except the traitor Francesco, he was gone… The Inquisitorial Department was spread out through the Vatican. Ready to strike, ready to kill and more importantly… Ready to die for their sins that Francesco had committed.


	3. The Last Stand of Brother Petros

'kay... so you know my favorite character is Abel, don't ask me how I dreamed this, which of course I did as I do with most of these things... So long story short Abel's fate is going to be up to the readers. You'll know what I mean by the end of this chapter. I haven't really decided what exactly my dreams meant, so reviewers are a much better source. So review, maybe it just may come true. Oh and Esther is not dead, I don't know where I lost her at... maybe the mini mall in rome or something, but she is definatly alive somewhere. Oh and so far not really a pairing, just a 'family' thing you know? Well type to ya later!

**The Last Stand of Brother Petros**

Kain of course had known that Abel was 'missing'. Isaak was at the Vatican right now, he had infiltrated to find out what was going on. He however was extremely irritated at the lack of knowledge that Isaak had managed to get. There was a rumor that Abel had been trapped and interrogated by a Cardinal Medici. This was of course fine as long as Abel was out of his way. But when Seth met up with him he suspected something was wrong.

He was not as horrible as they all were saying. Seth had contacted him in her desperate attempt to free Abel. She had been surprised to find out that he actually cared when she relayed that Abel was being tortured under the Vatican. Kain had slight memories of their youth, he remembered how the scientists used to test on them. Needles, probes, tests, cold metal tables, and the screaming… It had been so horrible, even he would never wish that upon anyone ever. No he'd rather blow someone to chunks then torment them that way.

Seth was happy to hear that he would help her rescue their brother. She wondered which one was insane now, probably both after a week with Francesco's torture. They had no idea what they were going to find. They wondered if Abel was even alive still, he had suffered so much… They just didn't know.

Seth and Kain had arrived at the same time. Each of them dressed in their mars colonization uniforms, Kain with his crimson, and Seth with her emerald. Seth nodded and the two split up to search the Vatican. Kain of course blew up anyone who got in his way, Seth only threw them at the wall with enough power to break their neck.

"ABEL! ABEL WHERE ARE YOU?!?" Seth screamed in frustration walking about the Vatican in annoyance. She joined back up with Kain who had just caught the strangest man with bright blue hair. He was screaming and yelling at them, she looked at Kain who nodded.

"Where is Abel Nightroad?" Kain asked throwing him down on his back against the marble. There was a loud shattering noise and a small crack of bones as the man let out a cry of pain.

"Father Nightroad? Oh, you mean… SISTER PAULA!" the crumpled man on the floor called. Now this strange sister with purple hair appeared. She looked down at him as Kain held Seth back from killing them.

"I will only ask you once more, where have you taken Abel Nightroad?" Kain asked grabbing Seth by the collar. Seth could smell Abel's blood on the fallen Brother in front of her. Kain knew it would be far to rash to just bust through the concrete to Abel unless they were sure he was dead. The man nodded to Paula who motioned for them to follow her. She lead them down a set of deserted stairs and lead them deep underground. She stopped to look at the odd pair behind her for a second.

"I want you to know that only Cardinal Medici, Brother Petros, and I are responsible. It's not the Pope or Cardinal Sforza, we did it. I'm telling you this because I can no longer justify the sins we have committed by torturing that man," Paula watched as Seth suppressed her urge to kill her, "We should have stopped him, Nightroad was not traitorous like he is…" Paula pointed to the door ahead of them then went back up the stairs. Kain released Seth's collar and she ran for the door where they heard evil cackling.

As Seth opened the door she was mortified, inside was a semi tall man in Cardinal's robes. He was turning a dial on the wall, and beyond the glass she could barely make out the mangled mess lying on the floor. She screamed and lunged at him and the control. He moved while pulling out a pistol, he fired a round and Kain raised his hand. The round was trapped in his grasp. Kain sent it to the ground as Seth whacked the gun from his hand.

Seth jumped the man and threw him against a wall. Kain turned the dial all the way to 'off' from 350'. The figure in the other room stopped twitching and sat still after one last jump. He tapped on Seth's shoulder and she ran into the room. She could barely recognize her own brother. His eyes were closed and his normally silky silver hair was a mangled mass of blood and saliva.

She looked at Kain who proceed to throw the Cardinal against the other wall and walked into the room. She could have sworn she saw a small tear fall from his eye. Kain lifted Abel up into his arms, there was no response. The two Crusniks exchanged glances, Seth and Kain both went Crusnik. Seth didn't speak she motioned for Kain to get Abel out while she dealt with Medici.

"You… You are the one responsible. You're the Terrain that killed my Brother!" Seth screamed at him, her voice was metallic and low, "Abel, he made me believe that Terrains were just like us. They were kind in general, but there were a few bad ones just like every other specices! But your race… After all he did for your kind, even after our youth, after Abel learned to forgive! You torture and kill him, I have no sympathy for whatever happens to your race. I can't forgive you for the sins you have committed against my family!" Seth raised her blades and left her mark on Medici.

She left quietly after placing him in the room with dial turned up to halfway. She didn't watch, all she did was glide through the holes Kain had left behind. They met outside by a fountain, Kain sat there with Abel folded in his arms washing his little brother's blood stained hair.

"Kain, are you still planning on destroying the world?" Seth asked helping him wash their brother up. Kain made no response, he just continued to clean up what was left of Abel.

"I want revenge, revenge for Abel… Revenge for us, I want the Vatican to pay for what they allowed him to do. For Abel," Kain said washing off Abel's pale cheeks. Seth nodded, she looked up at the Orden ship then at Kain. He seemed to have been shocked back into something close to his former personality.

"Let's see if there is anything we can do first Kain. Then if there isn't… we'll have to decide then," she said standing up. Kain flicked the liquids off his hands and boarded his ship cautiously. Isaak was there, Dietrich was gone, and some other people were running around on the ship.

"Isaak, relay to the bridge to set our course for Byzantium. Seth help me get Abel cleaned up," the former enemy of the world instructed. Seth nodded and boarded the ship without a second thought. There was a small sound as Father Tres squirmed out of his hiding spot.

"Iron Maiden, this is Gunslinger. Status Report: Clear," the mechanical man answered heading to where Caterena's office was to await their return.

"Roger," was the echo on the radio. Tres looked around and then replayed his memory of the last few moments the Nightroad siblings were there. Several things caught his attention, he was going to have a very long report for the Duchess of Milan.


	4. Yesterday

**_I do not own Trinity Blood, and I am not Francesco's parent or guardian. So blame him. May their creator R.I.P._**

**Yesterday**

Tres returned to call the Iron Maiden back to the Vatican after the Crusniks left. When Caterena and Alessandro returned they weren't shocked, but Alessandro was saddened. Most of the Inquisitorial Department was dead, either thrown against walls or the ground. Some were just on the ground, there was seemingly nothing wrong until people noticed the bullet holes in their chests.

Tres, Leon, Wordsworth, and Havel had the _wonderful_ task of cleaning up all the dead, along with everyone else who could. Sisters were pardoned to merely cleaning the halls up. Hugue of course was no where to be found. Caterena did notice that her office was untouched, except for a fresh letter sitting on it. She could not bring herself to read it until Sister Kate returned to her office.

"Your Grace, I have bad news… Or at least I think it is," she started off, Caterena picked up her fresh hot tea and waited for her to continue, "Abel might be dead."

"_**WHAT**_? No… Abel couldn't have, but he's a Crusnik!" Caterena blurted out, "there's no way that one week of confinement could kill Abel. That is unless it involves a week without sweets." Kate almost burst out laughing, but then what she had seen in Tres' memory came back to haunt her again.

"No, its definitely more serious. According to Tres' memory, Abel was in such a condition that his sister and Kain thought he was dead. They've taken him with, so he couldn't verify anything," Kate continued, "also your Grace, they have decided we have to pay for what we let Cardinal Medici get away with. Speaking of Medici, do we even know what they did to him?" Caterena smiled and shook her head. It was one less moron to deal with in this gigantic Political Relations disaster.

Although she had yet to speak to Sister Paula or Brother Petros about the attack yet, she was sure they knew of what might have happened to their boss. Fortune was not on her side today though. The little girl reappeared on Caterena's projector again, and this time she wasn't regalized, she was wearing almost the exact same outfit that Abel had worn when Caterena had met him almost eleven years ago.

"Cardinal Caterena Sforza it is my sad duty to inform you that my dear brother's condition has not improved enough for me to get a statement on your side of this matter. What I will ask is why you didn't try to free my brother earlier?" the Empress asked coldly, she turned to the side, "Kain… You think we can project an image of him too?" There was a mumble in the background that was either yes or maybe. A few seconds later Sister Kate and Caterena found themselves looking at Abel, or his face was pale and there was barely a sign that he was breathing. His chest was barely moving up and down as they continued to look over him. Caterena put her hands against her went temples as she attempted to make the situation look better. Caterena's head went against the table and she cursed Francesco.

"Is that how you found him?" she muttered raising it look at the Empress. The Empress shook her head as an expression of anger crossed her face. "Then how bad was it, we will make Cardinal Medici pay for this…" Seth raised a hand, her expression was a cold and blank.

"I am aware that one your Ax agents was watching us, the Killing doll I suppose… You should be able to see what condition Abel was in," she replied her fists clenched, "your brother might not be recognizable, he's where Abel was kept for that time." Seth smiled slightly, it was filled with malice. Caterena felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise, she was afraid. This little girl struck terror into the heart of the Woman of Steel, Sister Kate held her arms at her elbows.

"Cardinal Medici is in the same torture chamber? I suppose I should just leave him there…" Caterena thought aloud, but then realized that would be sinking to his level. Abel would never approve of it, she looked over to Kate. "Sister Kate, send Gunslinger down there. I want Francesco removed and put into a hospital cell if he's still alive. Forgive me Empress, but I cannot sink to that level." Seth's head dropped as she understood, she put a hand of Abel's forehead. She nodded, it was the right thing to do.

"You changed your mind… because of Abel didn't you? I understand, Abel would never wish something like that upon someone… I acted rashly again, and that's how come…" Seth stopped and looked at Abel, a tear slipped from her eye, "I'm sorry Cardinal, but I don't think I'll ever forgive the Vatican for this. Thank you for helping Ion, but this is where our communications end…" Seth rubbed her thumb across the bridge of Abel's nose. Caterena stood up, she didn't know why, but she knew that was not what Abel wanted to happen to the treaty.

"Wait Augusta, please hear me now," Caterena pleaded to Seth, she looked at Caterena with a look of surprise. "We cannot stop this now, not what Abel worked so hard for! What would he say Augusta? What would he say to us if he could right now?!" Caterena saw Abel twitch as Seth flicked his forehead gently.

"I don't care anymore, every time we tried to make that dream come true one of us got hurt. First it was Kain, then Lilith, now Abel. I will not suffer through that Cardinal, although Abel may not approve I will not consider negotiations with the Vatican! Kain, when do we arrive?" she asked looking to her other brother who had walked into the screen and put a hand on her shoulder. Caterena was looking straight at the face of Contra Mundi, but it looked like the Blonde version of Abel.

"An hour Seth, but what message shall we leave the Woman of Steel?" Kain replied, Seth twitched and looked at Abel.

"When Abel awakens I will inform you, do not call, do not send agents. Consider this your warning, if you come near my brother again… I will kill you," she phased out along with her siblings. Caterena slammed her fists against the table in frustration, tears escaping her normally dry eyes.

"Damn that foolish moron, why didn't Abel fight back…" she cried in frustration. Sister Kate disappeared, she had to find something to do… Watching Caterena cry about this was heart breaking, only Abel or Havel would be able to quiet her tears. Abel was gone, there was nothing that Havel could do to comfort her right now. But the fact she was alone was not comforting in the least. So she proceeded towards what remained of the Cardinal Hall.

Her younger brother Alessandro was there, he was crying, appearently he had been informed of Francesco's condition. He looked to Caterena who was shaken up on the inside, but on outside as calm as ever. Alessandro looked to Caterena, she knew he wanted to see Francesco… The question would he even recognize the traitor? She tapped her mike and paged Kate who appeared.

"Sister Kate, is Cardinal Medici fit for visitors?" she asked trying to fane some concern. Sister Kate looked at Alessandro and shook her head. Caterena sighed and looked at the young Pope. He seemed a little better than before, so Caterena made her exit. She needed to see what Francesco was burdened with, otherwise she would have no idea how to start to pick up the pieces that Abel had scattered for her.

"Your Eminence, the Earl of Memphis refuses to leave. He says he wants to help, what are your orders?" Father Havel asked catching up to her. She rubbed a gloved hand against her temple.

"Tell him to help them clean up the Inquisitorial Department. Once that mess is cleaned up a mass will be held, so have him wait in my office once he's done," she instructed. This was going to be a very long week. Hopefully nothing else could go wrong...

**A/N:** Alright, what do you think is going to happen to Francesco? Why would I call this Chapter Yesterday? and kudos to anyone who figures it out. I apologize for Abel, but like I said it came to me in a dream. So I have to figure out what happens in between the dream parts. I'm really sorry about the sugar joke, I couldn't help myself. Thanks for reading! _Hittocere_. 


	5. Dreams of the Night

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood, but at the moment I control Abel's thoughts. Forgive me, but Kain will turn to side of good once again. However, that doesn't mean the Vatican is safe yet. **_

This is from Abel's point of view, so there won't be as much discription. Covers a little from the previous chapters.

* * *

**Dreams of the Night**

Cold, so very cold. The liquids against his skin were ice cold, but he couldn't move. Not even shiver, it was the injuries he had sustained from that cursed 'probe' of Medici's. He could feel Seth, then he felt something he hadn't expected, kindness. Kindness from the enemy of the world… It was comforting as he felt Kain glide along, where he had no idea, but it felt nice.

Kain had tried to kill him during their last encounter, but this Kain… It was like before, before he had infused 100 percent with the nanomachines. So warm, why would it have changed? After 800 years it was still the same, but now he cared? Something wasn't right. Seth and Kain in the same place, and no turmoil… The world he knew must be coming to an end all around him as those two sheltered him.

Time to scream, Abel tried as hard as he could, but all he could manage to do was twitch. It happened to be the one moment they wouldn't notice, Seth had flicked him in the head. The problem was all of his nerves were shot, the nanomachines were working, but they were busy restoring his organs first. Apparently communicating with insane siblings who were about to destroy the Vatican wasn't important enough for them to change their objective. His hearing was the only thing they repaired that even had to do with nerves.

Unfortunately his nanomachines were drained so all they could do is repair one by one on other cells. He needed Methuselah blood, and now or the Vatican as well as the planet would be doomed… Well the Vatican might by the very least, Kain was acting strange. He was acting like he actually cared about him, but it didn't to seem to be like he was acting. So maybe it was just his anger towards the people who had put Abel in this condition…

Then again maybe he should just listen now, that way when he was Abel to move he would know what was going on. Kain hadn't said much, he was growling orders every once in a while. Although he hadn't left Abel's side, and Abel knew he wasn't asleep. Kain probably hadn't slept in over 900 years.

"Abel… I know I haven't been the nicest over the last 880 years or so, but what they did to you. It has given me the strength I needed to take my soul back from the Nanomachines," Kain whispered, they could always tell when the other was listening. It had to do with their makeup as twins.

'Kain, so you knew… Well go on brother, I got nothing else to listen to,' Abel thought. This was a good change in fortune, he wasn't going to be utterly bored by one of Seth's lengthy speeches. Kain was like him, short and to the point generally.

"Abel, I won't ask you to forgive me. Not for what I allowed the Nanomachines to do to Lilith, I'm so sorry brother," Kain's words, they echoed in his ears. Those words, they were something he never thought he would hear. Just like the first time he had Tres fire at him, he hadn't expected that. That and when Kain had held up Lilith decapitated head. Both were totally unexpected, both were horrible and nightmarish. He had slightly expected what Medici had done.

"I don't know if you can ever understand, but I know why you turned to the Vatican. They… they used to, or most of them anyways, be kind. Just like Lilith was, before I…" Kain's voice was shaky. Abel knew that tone, it was regret, and sorrow beyond any doubt.

'…' no thought could describe the feelings he felt. No matter what things he had done long ago, like everyone had always told Abel. Memories flooded his half repaired mind. Memories that he would rather have lost with all of the surged of energy, just as Kain wished now.

"Stop now brother, it's a waste of your time to drown yourself in sorrow," her voice rung through the air, "besides brother, Abel is probably drained if he's even listening to your rambling. We need to get him back to the Empire, that way he'll heal." Seth's words were comforting, but seemed to be filled with anger. Abel could only venture they were towards the Vatican, he hadn't figured out what exactly she was going to do either.

"He can hear me Seth, I doubt he can respond otherwise he probably would have tried to kill me by now," Kain managed to laugh. Abel could remember acting that way in front of the others at the Ax.

"Don't joke about that, we almost had to Kain," Seth replied trying to stay serious, "you were going to destroy the world remember?" Seth said probably pointing at him. Abel mentally snickered, apparently Kain felt it because he started snickering too.

"Seth, he can definitely hear us. Look at the slight wheezes," Kain mentioned, "Abel… Can you move at all?" There was a slight twitch, but nothing else. Kain then remembered why Seth had bothered his confessions.

"Master Kain, we have reached the empire. Orders sir?" one of the lower Rosenkreuz members. Kain looked up from Abel to his subordinate wearily, giving him a look of annoyance.

"Land the ship in my courtyard, I'll take care of everything. You just look after brother," Seth replied going for the door, "Kain, I'll be back with the blood immediately for Abel." Kain nodded and watched her leave, then signaled for the ship to land. He looked back to Abel.

"I know you are listening Abel," Kain continued, "Something else occurred to me when Seth left, my Orden… We were responsible for so many things, I wonder how Seth can stand me. Can you ever forgive me Brother?" Abel listened to him sigh, such sorrow… It hadn't been long since he had been inflicted by the mass murders. How… how could he comfort Kain?

* * *

**_A/N:_** So Abel is officially alive, happier? Good, 'cause Seth's talking war, and Kain is agreeing. So will Abel be well enough to stop them in time? Or is Caterena on her own for diplomacy? Well wait and see. : ) Til next time. OwO don't forget this small fact, Twinkies can survive anything. So you thinking what I'm thinkin? smiles evilly and burys a Twinkie. 


	6. Alone in a Crowd of Millions

_I do not own Trinity Blood, I do not own Hostess, and I don't own the World. Although conquering the world does sound like fun. Anyone up for a little game of risk?_

Anyways... I have a really stupid joke coming up, oh and I mean it... thank you for reviewing guys. I can't wait to see the responses to this one... especially with that little joke.

**Alone in a Crowd of Millions**

Caterena looked down on what was left of Francesco, his form was misshaped and bloody as they found it. Even looking at her older brother in that state wasn't enough to make her sympathize with his condition. Especially not after what he had done to Abel, and what he had done to her diplomatic relations the Empire.

Then there was of course Albion. The former Ax member Esther Blancett had heard about a rather curious rumor found running about the Ghetto. Virgil had discovered it and had thought to tell the Queen since he knew her connection to Abel. Esther's distraught voice had just left her office after she received a call from the Empire. Ion's grandmother had been speaking with her formally fully aware of her Empress's wishes.

Mirka had informed her of the Empress's arrival back home. Which made Caterena uneasy, the Empire and the Orden, those were two powerful groups. Two groups that she could not work against, it seemed like her brother had just doomed them all. As much as she hated it she had to admit it, her brother had just killed them all.

"I hope you're satisfied now Francesco, your mistake will be the end of the Vatican. Now I have to clean up your mess again…" Caterena sighed and looked down upon him, "understand this, the one man that could stop them cannot do anything because of you. Abel, his siblings, that was something you should have kept your nose out of. Now the Vatican will be blamed for your mistake…"

Caterena left the room as Kate paged her. She made no response, there was no need to. It merely stated that Tres' memory was playable now, and the others were gathering in her office. As she hurried down the steps she nearly tripped over Brother Petros who had crawled to the stairs. She stopped he had raised his hand for her to stop.

"Your Eminence… please, forgive me. I had no idea that Nightroad was so important for your negotiations. Although I probably would have called you heretics I do admit…" Petros sighed, this would be the most stressful sentence of his life, "I'd rather be on the same side as the Methuselah than against them." Caterena smiled, at least someone can be civil. She nodded and continued down the steps, she was going to have a hell of a time getting anyone to believe Petros had said that. Quite frankly she was having a hard time with it.

"Your Eminence, we have heard that the Empire wishes to break off our peace negotiations. Is it true?" Kate asked over the communicator. Caterena made it, with a barely a few seconds to react to her latest news.

"The Rosenkreuz Orden might not want to destroy the world and everyone in it. Their main goal has been switched to something else according to a source from the Empire," Ion mentioned cheerfully. That was all well and good until they knew what it was.

"Any idea what it is now Earl?" Caterena asked taking a seat at her desk. Kate was there and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"The Rosenkreuz ship is parked in the Empress' garden currently, and apparently the Empress and Contra Mundi have the same goal, heal Abel. After that she's not sure," Ion replied. Caterena sighed, at least Abel was being taken care of… Now she had to take care of trying to prove to Seth that the Vatican was not at fault for Francesco's problems. Although he should have been put in a mental institution by now…

"Earl of Memphis… I need you to return to the Empire. Speak with your grandmother on our behalf, explain to her what really happened. Your grandmother may be the only one who can talk some sense into the Empress other than Abel himself," Caterena instructed. Ion nodded, he was all turbaned up still though. After all Caterena never figured that she'd have Methuselah and Crusniks working for her.

"As soon as dusk hits I'll be on my way. Hopefully the Empress will have calmed down enough to listen… May I sleep off the day somewhere your Eminence?" she looked at Gunslinger who responded with a quick positive and was escorted to Abel's room.

"Dusk isn't soon enough, Professor is there anything else we can do?" Caterena sighed. He shook his head, then turned to her and Kate.

"The only thing we can do now is ready ourselves for the impending attack and protect his Holiness to the best of our abilities," he replied.

"Maybe not, hey professor did father four-eyes still have his communicator on in Tres' memory?" Father Leon asked. He nodded, Caterena heard a small 'hmm' come from his direction.

"Kate, I want you to see if it's connected. If we can inform Abel, then he can put a stop to it. I hope he can hear…." Father Wordsworth mumbled. Kate nodded, and disappeared for a few moments. When she returned she smiled.

"Abel is alive and awake, and we've got a lot of Kain talking to him. The reception should work," the holographic nun was smiling as wide as ever. Caterena had let out a sigh of relief.

"Time to save the Vatican, Father Leon… don't let anyone in this room," Caterena said pointing him to the door. Caterena hit her mic, "Abel this is Caterena…"

* * *

"…" Abel was silent, his sister was pouring something down his throat. He figured out what it was when the Nanomachines went crazy, fresh blood. He felt them enter a hyper healing state, and as his body felt like it was on fire. Despite all the distractions he managed to listen to Caterena's voice in his ear. As what was going on was relayed in his ear Seth had let Kain finish giving Abel the blood.

"Abel is she bothering you or are you just aware that she's going to die in a few hours?" Kain asked as he listened in. The Cardinal had obliviously heard him since she paused for a second. Abel shook his head, pressing a hand against the piece in his ear.

"Continue Lady Caterena," Abel said quietly. Still sipping the blood as Kain handed it to him, he could see Caterena nodding in her office back at the Vatican. Caterena continued slowly… Once she was done Abel stopped and his mouth dropped. Seth was going to war with the Vatican, and she would listen to Caterena.

"Don't worry Lady Caterena… I'm sure she'll listen to Mirka. I've got something to do…" Abel said into the mike, "I'll be there as soon as Kain's ship allows." Kain looked at Abel whose body had finally recovered enough to move. Abel sat up and looked at Kain.

"Isaak, set the ship's course for the Vatican. Full speed," Kain ordered to a startled Magus, "you heard me I presume."

"Yes, every word you said Kain," Abel answered, "I don't know why it had to me almost dying… Speaking of that, do you have anything with sugar on this thing? I'm starved…" Kain looked at him, and pulled out something he had found after he had formed the Orden. The old package was still readable even.

"Here, it should still be editable," Kain handed him the small package with the red and white letters. Abel drooled… sugar, made by Hostess. He tore open the plastic and shoved part of the yellow cake in his mouth. Kain just about cracked up, he grabbed the other one.

"Cheers brother?" Abel asked, Kain nodded. The two clanked the still soft cakes and munched happily. After Abel was done with his he continued on his answer, "sorry… My boss starves me. Anyways, I heard what you were saying Kain. I never would have thought it possible… Are you really going to come with me? I mean two Nightroads are always better than one lonely one." Kain smiled, which Abel hadn't seen in years. For the first time it seemed real.

"I guess I could give it a try, but only if—" Kain smiled wickedly, Abel returned the smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Cardinal Medici should be expecting us," Abel grinned.

"But of course dear brother, and the Vatican will play host to the terrible two!" Kain laughed, Abel hit his mike to page Caterena.

"Lady Caterena, can you get an extra uniform my size made? Oh and one more thing, do you mind if your brother has some visitors?" Abel asked, Caterena laughed on the other side of the line. It was about time someone gave Francesco is punishment.

"Of course, do you need a sister uniform for Seth?" she asked humored by the thought. Abel shook his head and started well… 'rofl'-ing. Kain was snickering from his seat, "don't go cracking any ribs from laughing to hard now Abel. See you soon." Caterena sighed as she signed off.

"What was that about?" Leon asked. Of course it was an innocent question, but Caterena couldn't help chuckling at it.

"The terrible twins are on their way. It sounds like Abel's back to normal," Caterena replied, "see if Abel's spare uniform is in the closet for me will you?" Leon nodded and left the room. Of course dumb luck would have it that they forgot to tell a certain empress that she should calm down. Caterena looked out the window unaware as the Empires forces gathered.

* * *

_A/N: _Yes... Kain and Abel were eating a package of Hostess Twinkies from our time. Still fresh even after 1080 years! And Aramgedon. I know bad joke again, but I couldn't help it... Got to lighten it up for Seth's... well you'll see. See ya later! _Hittocere_


	7. Innocence & Childish Pranks

Trinity Blood is not owned by such a lowly person as me... Although... nah. Thanks for your patience... I had Vista installed so I was laptopless, then I had lost the Flashdrive with my text related documents...or rather the files after I put them back on. Again my apologies for the wait. Oii I missed 'kay so here is my favorite chapter thus far other than the seen with the twinkies.

* * *

**Innocence & Childish Pranks**

Seth was on a rampage, Kain had left her and gone to destroy the Vatican himself she figured. Oh well, at least he was out of the way now, along with Abel. Mirka had stirred up at the mention of someone attacking the Empress' brother, but the Vatican? Didn't he work for them? Ion had filled her in with most of the details, but there was nothing she could do to stop the enraged Crusnik.

Seth called her forces to arms and sent them to ready their vessels. The Vatican would fall at their feet, and so would Kain if he choose to betray them again. Abel would not object, he wouldn't be well enough to fight for a few hours. There wasn't enough blood to fill the beast he contained inside. Even Abel had his limits, and the Nanomachines would need time to rest. Kain would be doing any fighting that needed done.

* * *

"Hey! That piece of watermelon was mine!" Abel pouted trying to take the sugary substance back from Kain. Kain held it away from him in annoyance.

"Behave Abel, this is my first time at the Vatican. I'd rather not be thought of as a pig," Kain replied. He shoved it in his mouth and looked at the people around the huge table. Most of them had heard or seen reports about him, so he looked familiar but no one could recall where they'd seen him… The man called Leon brought him extreme annoyance, especially since Abel had given him a pair of glasses to hide his eyes.

"So… Lady Caterena, when do we get to commission him into the Ax?" Abel asked. Kain nearly spit out a tart, 'what commission?' Abel giggled and Leon snickered. He was already changed into an Ax uniform, or rather one of Abel's Ax uniforms so that no one recognized the blonde angel of death.

"Is your brother really going to join us? Well I guess we can commission him after you two see Cardinal Medici and his Holiness. Sound good Abel?" Caterena said motioning for them to leave the feast and follow her. Abel was the first to follow, Kain followed after him immediately. He wasn't about to let Abel wander around without an escort for a while…

"Sure," Abel answered as they reached the steps. Abel fake tripped, or rather was still acting like a klutz and almost fell down the stairs. Kain leaned against the side and caught him in one arm.

"Why did you do that? You could have knocked me down the stairs," Kain said eyeing him. Abel shrugged as Kain pushed him back up the stairs. Caterena couldn't help, but notice their expressions. Abel was pouting childishly while Kain scolded him.

"I tripped I swear!" Abel defended, but Kain of course hadn't known it was something his dear brother was known for. Seth on the other hand had heard all about it from Astharoche Asran. Abel smiled and continued after Caterena who was almost at the top. Once they did Caterena lead them down a narrow hallway towards a solitary room where Petros sat in a chair slumped against the wall. Paula was on break she figured.

"That is Brother Petros, and this is my brother's room. Make sure you don't kill him, fortunately he's really easy to torment," Caterena explained, she turned to Abel, "behave yourself Abel, and make sure you 'follow the rules'. Got it?" Abel smiled and nodded leading Kain into the small room. Francesco was slightly conscious, but when Abel said good evening he jumped almost off the bed.

"I guess I should thank you almost… considering your pig headed actions that almost cost me my life brought Kain's sanity back. Hey Kain!" Abel said looking at him devilishly, "how about a big group hug?" Francesco was screaming in his mind.

'FILTHY HERETICS GET OFF ME!!! PETROS KILL THEM ESPECIALLY THE ONE WHO JUST KISSED MY CHEEK!!!' Francesco thought desperately. Kain was extremely obnoxious as he tilted the glasses down on his nose giving Medici a good look at his eyes.

"Thanks…" he smirked giving Medici a small peck on the cheek. Abel and Kain were slightly tormenting to the cardinal, and then discussed what they might do or should do once he could move. Abel mentioned something about cooking for him and a small squirm let them know the Cardinal wasn't thrilled.

"How 'bout we throw the Pope a Birthday Party?" Kain asked smiling devilishly, "Twinkies for everyone!"

"Brilliant, except no one knows when it is Kain!" Abel announced.

"That's what makes it a surprise!" Kain laughed. Abel smiled and looked at Medici, Medici glared back. Abel could just feel the hostile waves coming off him. Kain looked at Abel who was contemplating something, then he motioned for Kain to come over towards him.

"Hey Kain… you up for a little bit of squealing?" Abel whispered, Kain nodded, "good so here's what we're going to do…" Abel started, he relayed his plan with Kain who started snickering rather loudly. At the end they nodded and looked at Medici, who was staring at them suspiciously.

"Ready Abel?" Kain asked looking at his silver haired twin curiously. Abel nodded and thus Medici's real torment began.

(No, I'm not going to tell you what yet.)

* * *

Caterena was in the main hall with Alessandro conducting mass when Francesco's scream echoed out of Caterena's earpiece. It was right during the middle of the ceremony, Caterena blushed, Abel had his earpiece on at the moment. She switched off the microphone as Leon and the other Ax agents snickered, she continued with it off. Alessandro approached her at the end of course.

"Sister… was that Brother?" he asked timidly. She nodded barely with holding a giggle. The Ax agents were gone now except Havel and Leon.

"Don't ask your Holiness, you don't want to know…" she managed to say. He nodded and walked off almost, then he turned to her.

"Sister, in the future please turn your mike off if something is going on during the service. Please?" he asked. She nodded and Alessandro was gone, Havel and Leon looked at her curiously.

"Abel… really is getting even with brother. If there's one thing he can't stand that sounds like it would be it," Caterena laughed, "Abel and Kain… those two are going to be interesting to work with. Especially together, Havel did you hear?" He shook his head, Leon hadn't either but both of them wanted to know what those two were doing.

"Don't make us ask them your Eminence, I feel bad about what already happened to Father Nightroad," Havel reminded her. She nodded instantly feeling slightly depressed, but then she looked at Leon who was staring at her expectantly.

"Sorry, but you two have a mission. Havel I need you to check in at Barcelona and see how much progress they have had rebuilding the city. Please make sure that Santa Maria knows we'll give them all support they need," she instructed, "Leon, you and Gunslinger are to head over Cordoba, or what's left of the ruins. There are rumors of the Fleur de Mal gathering over there so move quietly and quickly. Try not to destroy what's left Dandelion…" The two were gone and she was off to see what paperwork had been plied in her office. In her haste she had forgotten to turn her head piece back on, and Kate was waiting in her office so no one noticed the empire's forces gathering outside of Rome's boundaries.

* * *

"Mirka, how much longer until sunset?" Seth asked staring out the window impatiently. Mirka Fortuna looked out the window, it would only be a few hours…

"I'd say 2 to 3 hours max. Empress?" Mirka knew she had to ask now or she'd never know.

"Yes Mirka, what is it?" Seth responded turning around to look at her. Mirka made a mental note not to challenge Seth when she was like that. She gathered her thoughts and her question.

"What happened between you, what set you and your siblings into this meaningless hate for each other at the end?" Mirka asked. Seth frowned, small memories bubbled up inside of her. She saw Abel yelling, Kain smiling, Lilith scolding them for their mistakes, and herself centuries ago throwing the switch to send Kain through the atmosphere. She saw Abel's crumpled form bent over Lilith, and then she saw what he had looked like a few short horrible hours ago.

"Lots of things, the past is full of things that we don't want to admit to doing to each other. Right now… right now we understand what it means to be family. What it means to be a Nightlord," Seth started off, "I feel as though people don't learn from their mistakes unless they make them big, and now I must avenge my dear brother and the pain he has had to endure. I don't want any of us to ever suffer through that again."

"Then why not setup a diplomatic meeting to make yourself and your feeling known?" Ion burst in, he was clearly upset, "destroying the Vatican is not going to make your brother better! It isn't even what Father Nightroad wants is it?" Seth looked at him with a look of surprise and slight annoyance. She was debating rather or not she should smack him for being so disrespectful. Mirka smacked him first. She had no idea why Ion would say such a thing. Unless…

"Excuse us Empress, but I would like a word with my grandson," Mirka bowed hoping the upset young Crusnik wouldn't kill them. She nodded and let the two of them escape to a nearby cabin.

"Grandmother! She's sending us to destroy the Vatican, she won't even listen to Cardinal Sforza! Her brothers are both there, I don't know what they're doing, but they're there!" Ion hissed to her. Mirka's face went pale, very pale. Her empress was about to make a huge mistake, one that no one but Abel could prevent. The situation was very ugly, not one that as servants of the Empress could they prevent.

"The Empress…" she whispered, "only Abel can stop her Ion. You need to find Abel before sunset, otherwise we are going to have a huge problem."

"How? The Cardinal is the only one who knows where he is! Maybe the Iron Maiden knows, but we don't have anyway to contact her!" Ion informed her annoyed. Mirka looked at the floor, she knew the situation was bad…

"Ion, I want you to hurry to the Vatican. Tell them to evacuate the area and to get the Nightroads' to contact their sister immediately. Abel must tell her to stop, otherwise we'll be looking at another war," Mirka instructed him, "I will stall the Empress, you must go now!" He nodded and was off. Mirka had a feeling, a strong feeling that she wasn't going to enjoy this.

* * *

**A/N:** so yeah I'm back to work. review... please and thank you. Um... question, what do you think will happen? I'm just curious if anyone is really close. 

I ALMOST FORGOT! ugh. Thats sad, anyways. Thank you for all the Fav's and reviews.


	8. From the Empire with Lust

**Disclaimer**: You know I don't own Trinity Blood, but I do own the good side of Kain. JK. Anyways let the lust be released. Enjoy and let me know if there are typos.

* * *

Ion had barely gotten into the escape pod when he heard the alarms going off. They would be after him now, there would be no turning back. The Empress was aware of the plan, if caught before he could reach Abel he would be executed for treason. As the pod sped off towards the Vatican he heard a familiar voice over the radio.

"You are headed into protected airspace, identify yourself!" the woman ordered. Her voice, she was the holographic nun he had seen in the Cardinal's office.

"Iron Maiden? This is Ion Fortuna. I come barring urgent news for the Cardinal," Ion informed her quickly, "the Empress will kill me unless I can speak with Father Abel Nightroad." He could imagine her nodding at the moment as everything went quiet.

"Land as close to Lady Caterena's office as you can, I'll find someone to escort you in. Just wait Earl," she instructed, "Iron Maiden out." Ion shivered, this was not good… He would have to find Abel quickly, otherwise he and most likely his grandmother too would be executed.

* * *

"Whoa, did we fall asleep on top of him Kain?" Abel asked looking over at his brother. Kain's answer was a loud snore, Abel sighed loudly as he poked Kain's shoulder.

"What?" Kain asked sleepily. He looked at Abel who was looking from him to Medici. Medici was sending death glares around, the twins laughed.

"I suppose we should go check in… hey Kain, where did you get those?" Abel asked as he noticed the extra pair of pants he had in his hand. Kain pointed at Abel, Abel looked down only to discover… his yellow rubber ducky boxers were plainly visible. Abel went a bright pink as Medici went scarlet. Kain didn't say anything, he had curled back up next to Medici. Abel snickered at the sight, then he snatched his pants back. As he slipped them back on he got a page from Sister Kate.

"What is it Kate? Ion… oh shit. Thanks Kate," Abel's face was almost the same color as his hair, "Kain… do you know what we forgot to do?" Abel said franticly looking about for his pistol and his brother's glasses.

"No… wait Seth. I didn't talk to the little brat. What, is something wrong?" Kain asked pulling himself together. Abel handed him the glasses and Abel looked at him gravely.

"Seth is getting ready to punish the Vatican. We have to stop her! Come on Kain we don't have any time for this," Abel opened the door and started down the stairs as fast as his feet could manage. Kain caught up to him about half way down the long stair case and followed him over to Caterena's office. Abel threw open the door and startled Caterena who was working on some paperwork at the moment.

"Abel… why are we here now?" Kain asked. He was barely out of breath, unlike Abel who was still wiped.

"Lady Caterena… we have a huge problem, wait don't you know?" Abel inquired as Caterena looked at him with a 'what did you do this time' expression. Abel looked at Kain and sighed, he wouldn't have known what was wrong.

"Lady Caterena, is your mike on?" he asked bluntly. Caterena's eyes widened, she flipped the little switch and was instantly greeted by Kate's worried voice. The nun appeared quickly and informed Caterena what she had gathered from Ion. Caterena looked Abel who almost could have smiled at not being the cause of the problem for once.

"Your Eminence, can you send someone to fetch the Earl?" Kate asked franticly. She nodded, and looked at Kain, then Abel. Abel nodded and left to fetch the Earl, Kain waited with the Cardinal. He knew Abel could manage that much.

"Cardinal Sforza, may I try to contact Seth? From what I gather she refuses to communicate with anyone other than Abel," Kain said looking at the Cardinal. She nodded and watched as Kate disappeared.

"You can try, I doubt she'll answer from my office anymore. Our only hope is that you and Abel can stop her," Caterena rubbed her temples. The sudden chaos had given her another migraine. She watched Kain dialed in the device, his long fingers gently stroking the keys. She thought back to what she had heard earlier and snickered. Kain looked at her for a second, he had no idea why she had done it.

"Seth," he called through the device, after a few moments the little empress appeared. Her expression was cold, "what do you think your doing? Answer me Seth."

"Where's brother… what are you doing in her office. Have you decided to betray us all over again Kain? Why are you wearing that uniform?" Seth questioned. Kain could tell she was frustrated, but that was no excuse for her behavior.

"Seth, Abel's fine. He's just off and about at the moment. He'll be back here soon," Kain told her, "there is no reason for this."

"You let Abel leave without escorting him… Are you a FOOL? He can't defend himself Kain!" Seth shouted concerned, "Abel way be healed, but he probably doesn't have the strength to control himself if he forced into his Crusnik form at the moment!" Kain's eyes widened and he took off after Abel. Caterena now slightly understood, Seth was afraid… Afraid of losing Abel, the same way she was afraid of losing Abel again.

"Empress, are you sure that he'd have such problems controlling himself?" Caterena found herself asking her. Seth signed off looking sideways towards the floor. There was nothing more for her to say.

* * *

Kain found Abel at the bottom of the stairs with Ion, he looked up at Kain surprised that he was there. Kain sighed, nothing was wrong, at least not yet. He went down to help Abel escort the Earl to Caterena's office.

"What's wrong?" Abel asked after letting Ion go into Caterena's office. He blocked the door so Kain couldn't go in and avoid the question. Kain shook it off and tried to pull him out of the way. Abel didn't budge.

"You need to speak to Seth, before the sunsets. Otherwise no one will be able to stop her," he told him sourly. Abel shook his head, Kain looked at him. He saw what Seth meant, it wasn't that Abel couldn't transform into his Crusnik form. The bags under his eyes, his lack of control over his normal actions, his irregular absent minded act wasn't so much of an act. Abel was clearly exhausted despite how much blood he had consumed to bring about his rapid recovery. His moments were slightly sluggish… A body may have been healed, but he certainly didn't have the strength inside at the moment to wield his own Crusnik abilities.

If he even dared to change forms… the nanomachines would consume him whole even at only 80 percent activated. Kain looked at Abel with a sad expression, one Abel didn't understand.

"What is wrong Kain? Why are you sad?" Abel demanded. Kain put a hand on Abel's shoulder, he looked down for a second.

"Don't transform Abel, if you go Crusnik right now… You'll end up like I was for so long," Kain explained quietly. Abel's eyes widened, that was what was worrying him? Abel looked at his hands then at Kain who couldn't look at him.

"Seth, she told you this… Kain?" Abel looked to him for some sort of decision. Kain shook his head and looked at Abel.

"Don't fight, let me protect you brother… I," they were interrupted by the door to Caterena's office opening abruptly. Caterena had opened the door and was looking at the brothers nervously.

"Abel… We need you to talk to your sister, Kain tried but he got nowhere. Abel?" Caterena had noticed his vacant expression. A tiny bead of sweat slid down his cheek, his eyes closed slowly. Then he collapsed, Kain caught him before he hit the ground. He looked at Caterena, she took off her glove and put a hand against his forehead, then her own.

"Damn," she muttered slipping the glove back on, "he shouldn't have been about, he's got a fever. There's no way he can talk to your sister… we'll have to evacuate…" Ion shook his head looking out the window.

"It's too late, the Empress has begun to move. Cardinal Caterena, there isn't anything you can do now," Ion informed them, "Abel was your last chance, and there's no way to stop her now… Either you stand and fight, or you retreat like cowards until Abel comes to." Caterena was not thrilled with these options, they had already, lost a good chunk of the Inquisitorial department, and the Ax agents were spread out on assignments. Only Sword Dancer, the Professor, the Iron Maiden, and the Crusnik were there… and Abel was in no condition to fight.

"There's only one thing we can do…" Caterena sighed, "Kate, get the Professor and prepare the Iron Maiden. I will call Hugue myself. We have no choice but to face the Empire." Kate nodded and left. That left Kain with Abel in his arms, and Ion with her at the moment.

"I will help Cardinal Sforza, in any way that I can," Ion told her. She nodded and looked out the window herself before touching the mike on her ear.

"Hugue, prepare yourself and get to my office," she instructed and released the mike, "Kain… can you do me a favor? I need you to take Abel away from here. I believe you can go to Albion and seek refuge there. The Queen has quite a liking of Abel so don't worry too much. I can't give you any form of trans-" Kain nodded, with Abel in his arms he took off. There would be anytime for him to waste, he stopped in Abel's room to wrap him up in some blankets. It was bound to be a cold flight, Kain stepped out on the balcony with Abel.

He looked at Abel's face one last time before activating his nanomachines. His white wings spread as far as possible he jumped off the ledge into the open air. Abel's weight felt no more than his own as he glided around the Empires battleships. He had nothing to fear from them unless he was in the Vatican. He flew hard and north towards Albion.

* * *

'Kain… he's taking Abel somewhere safe. Good, I didn't want to accidently hurt Abel.' Seth thought as she watched him glide north, she guessed he was headed towards Albion. She had no conflict with them, there would be no reason to follow Kain other than to insure Abel's safety. She could have sworn she saw Kain look at her. She longed to follow after but she had other business at the moment.

"Mirka… now why did you have to go and commit treason on me?" Seth asked, she wasn't in the best of moods. Mirka was quiet, she hadn't said anything when Seth had her arrested.

"I cannot say Empress, for it did not appear to be treason from my eyes," Mirka responded, "I merely saught out your brother to see if he was alright. Appearently that's treason now." Seth made a motion for her to be dismissed and Mirka was taken away. Seth wasn't impressed, she made her way to her cabin to put on her armor. She would lead the assult herself. Mirka was not to be trusted, not only that… she wanted to be the one to claim Ion's head. A weak smile crossed her face, she had forgotten how fun battles were.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah so Seth's Blood thirsty now... OwO I'd be scared if I was you. A little Physco Crusnik 03 going towards the Vatican? Oii not good for Lady Caterena... I feel bad for her now... Ah well, what's done is done. Hopefully Seth has some restraint.

So who is the worst character who could die in the Vatican, I already know you all want Francesco dead, but who really needs to survive the assult? Let me know in a review.


	9. A Moment of Steel and Scarlet

This is a shorty, and it's mostly a filler. After all you all want to know what's next, I know your curious. I am very aware that this might seem mean after that last bit. Oh, and Abel is suffering from a headache/fever/overworkedafterbeingsick. So he's fine, just tired warm and throbbing. Trust me, he's totally fine. Well enjoy, after all Abel has lines in the next chapter!

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood, the dialog or am responsible for the destruction of the super religious center of the Earth. Please cheer with me as Medici's final punishment is revealed.

**

* * *

**

**A Moment of Steel and Scarlet**

Cardinal Sforza was safe, but the Vatican was destroyed. Alec was gone, she had no idea where he was. She could do nothing after Seth herself destroyed the Iron Maiden, as the giant battleship faded into dust. Seth's voice had boomed over all noise and destruction.

"_Destroy them all, this is war my Children, for they have hurt those close to us. For honor!"_ Seth's voice called. All Caterena could do was drag the few people she had nearby to the catacombs, the place she had met Abel. Hugue was leaning against a wall nearby while the professor looked over the sleeping beauty with in the pod.

Caterena was frightened that Seth would follow them, but the young empress never came near. She looked over at the professor, then at the others they had drug with them. Petros was asleep in Sister Paula's arms, the two seemed rather wiped. Of course everyone was tired, there was no way not to feel sad either.

Hugue nor the Professor had located Alessandro, everyone presumed the worst, they had of course expected Seth to go after Francesco. The other Ax members were given a late notice from the Iron Maiden to meet up at Buckingham Palace with Abel, Esther, and Kain. There had been no time to see if they had received the message or not either.

"Duchess of Milian, what are we going to do now?" Paula asked wearily. Caterena looked down momentarily.

"We'll have to make our way to Albion I suppose. Professor, please don't mess with that poor woman," Caterena scolded him quietly, "I first met Abel here, he was mourning over that woman. Please don't mess with her pod." The professor nodded, he knew that if Abel had mourned over this woman before he met Caterena then she must have been important.

"She looks at peace, I wonder who she is…" the Professor thought aloud, "I wonder what her connection to Abel was."

"Lilith… that's what he called her. He told her goodbye after he decided to take care of me over ten years ago," Caterena replied recalling Abel's sad face from then.

"Lilith huh? She must have been a beauty beyond compare, just like you Caterena," Paula replied releasing Petros to look at the body. Lilith appeared to have been in her mid twenties to them, and with beautiful scarlet hair just like someone else they knew. Sister Esther Blanchet had that same silky scarlet hair, the only question was that why Abel had taken a liking to her so fast?

* * *

"You are the one who blasted your way in here sometime ago! Guards!" the female voice shouted. Luckily their queen happened to be on her way past the front entrance. She noticed the huge bundle in Kain's arms and stopped to look at the scene.

"Kain… How dare you show your face here after the crimes you have committed against Albion!" the red head yelled, "what is that huge blanket you're carrying? Is it another plot to destroy the world?" Kain looked unamused, Abel shivered in his arms slightly. The red head noticed and her eyes locked on the bundle.

"No, its just Abel. Do you mind if I come in seeking shelter for him?" Kain asked. She looked at him suspiciously, "if you don't believe me come here and take a look. Abel… it's alright the cold is only temporary while…" The red head moved in to look at the bundle and was startled to see Abel there. He did look like there was something wrong, but a warm breath convinced her that Kain wasn't lying.

"Guards!" she ordered, "take them inside, see that the gentleman in Kain's arms here is well taken care of. He is a friend of mine who needs help." They nodded, and everyone was off.

* * *

"Shit… Hey any ideas on why we can't get in touch with her Eminence?" Leon asked annoyed. Havel shrugged and looked over at Tres who was processing something. Then his red eyes stopped flashing.

"The Iron Maiden has been lost, the Empire has destroyed the Vatican. According to Sister Kate's final message the others are safe. We are instructed to gather at Buckingham Palace in Albion. The Crusnik is there along with his brother and Queen Esther Blanchet." Tres repeated, there was no change as tone as the android lead them towards the nearest train station. Leon was just happy to be out of jail at first.

Havel was worried, Caterena was somewhere in Rome with only Sword Dancer and the Professor most likely. There would be no one else left at the Vatican now. The Empire would not have left the buildings standing. Most likely they were the only people to survive the attack. His Holiness had not been mentioned either, which meant Caterena hadn't found him in time.

"Leon, Tres, we don't have anywhere to go home to after this. The Vatican is gone, but now we'll just have to spread the teachings through the smaller churches and Cathedrals, right?" Havel thought aloud. Leon nodded, Tres made no acknowledgement that he was spoken to.

"Negative, the Cardinals will gather and restore the Church," Tres answered. Of course all of the Cardinals had been inside when the Empire struck. Since it was a rarity to hear Tres wrong the two didn't correct him. It was something they wanted to be true.

* * *

Yep, that was short. Anyways the next one is already underway, but I decided that this chapter was nessacary in order to explain the things that happened in between. In otherwords an evil filler. Hope no one's too upset at my horrid filler. Anyways as I mentioned before Abel has lines in the next one. Bare in mind that it is supposed to be a few days later that way Abel feels better. Sorry about the delay... I would have posted it earlier but my computer was locked in my dad's truck. Gomen, so here's the short filler. The other one may be up by tomorrow if I stay on task.

TTFN : )


	10. Albion’s Rose and Winter’s Eyes

Yes I'm sorry about Kate... I just decided that one Ax member had to die in Seth's Rampage against the Vatican. Anyways I hope you can get past that and realize that Francesco's punishment was far more than just. (Oii, just as he starts talking in the anime too... what a ignorant pig.) Well back to work.

* * *

**Albion's Rose and Winter's Eyes**

Abel awoke in the Albion palace alone and toasty warm. Kain wasn't there he noted, so he must be just fine. He also noted that he felt a lot better. It didn't seem so hard to move anymore, not that he had noticed then. There was a letter waiting for him on the desk off on the side the room in Esther's handwriting. It seemed just like it had been when she had first joined Ax.

There was a slight fall of footsteps outside his door before it opened to reveal Kain. His appearance hadn't changed much, except that he seemed more carefree. After all Abel was thrilled to see him there, especially when he saw that Kain had brought him breakfast and a huge sugar pastry. Abel started drooling as Kain handed it over to him. As Abel wolfed it down Kain sat down on the bed.

"Abel… I'm sorry, really. There was nothing I could do once I went back," Kain told him. His voice had a solemn tone and Abel stopped eating hesitantly to ask something.

"What are you sorry about? Kain you haven't done anything…" Abel then continued to stuff himself with food. Kain frowned and pulled out a report.

"The Vatican was all but destroyed. Seth was responsible Abel, there's almost no one left. Albion is ready to surrender itself before that happens," Kain relayed. Abel had stopped eating again, his face was white. All of his friends, the Ax, the Pope, and maybe even Caterena were either dead or missing.

"What happened to the survivors? What happened to Lady Caterena? The Ax?" Abel looked at his brother. Kain shook his head, he had no idea. They heard soft footsteps coming towards the door, Abel suddenly didn't feel like eating.

"Father Nightroad! Thank goodness you're alright, I was beginning to think that he had lied about your recovery," a worried little red head cried. She wrapped herself around Abel's waste and squeezed him tightly.

"Abel, the Ax are missing. Seth doesn't know where they are or what happened to them. She did made an example out of Medici, she skinned him alive and hung his body off the cross in the middle of the Vatican, his skin is tied around his ankles," Kain continued, "Caterena has not tried to contact anyone if she is alive, so no one knows. Leon and Tres are here in Albion, Havel is on his way in too. The Iron Maiden is missing, as is Paula and Petros." Abel sighed, he clicked his earpiece. Static was the only response, he looked over at Kain who was leaving.

"What are you going to do?" Abel asked there was nothing else to do.

"I'm going to use my resources, I'll see if I can find them for you. I'll call you if I find anything," Kain replied walking out of the room. Esther was still there, she already knew all this. She was sitting on his bed now, her formal gown draped over her loosely. Abel was leaning against the desk trying to take everything in.

"Seth, what are you going to do with her Father Nightroad? Will you fight your own sister, or will you find some other course of action?" Esther asked him, she was as upset as he if not more. Abel looked out the window in same of Seth's actions. Again they had hurt people they love and trust.

"I am in no mood to talk to Seth, there is someone else I need to see first," Abel revealed, "I need to apologize to her now… I failed to guide Seth." Abel sighed; this would have been a very long confession. Now he would have to carry these sins until he stopped by the catacombs again. Abel could still recall her face, sitting still and frozen within the tombs buried beneath the now ruins of the Vatican. Abel felt himself be drug into memories.

* * *

A toddler version of Seth was running around with her little pigtails bobbing about, a teenage Kain was chasing after her slowly. She had taken his notebook, but he didn't have the heart to catch her. The matching teenage Abel looked on in annoyance, then a hand touched his shoulder. He looked up at the crimson haired beauty, she was smiling down without any remorse.

"Abel, what's wrong?" she asked bending down to his eye level. He looked away, he didn't feel like listening to her at the moment. She would always make him feel bad about his hatred towards humans. She moved his face to look at hers, "Abel."

"I don't want to talk about it. Go away Lilith," Abel responded walking towards the window. Lilith frowned, Abel's bad moods generally lasted for hours, sometimes he was in them for days. He looked down upon the earth, with a look of distaste and hate.

"You're thinking about 'them' again Abel? You know it doesn't do you any good to hate humans," Lilith started to go into one of her talks, "Abel… what is it you want out of life?" Abel was finally pulled back into reality, Esther was holding him tightly. She was crying, and they were actually on the floor now with his back against the desk.

* * *

"Abel… wake up," Esther was crying. He felt a slight pain go up his backside from his sudden plop on to the floor. She looked up in to his eyes and saw frustrations buried beneath his blue irises. She blushed and released him waiting for some sort of response from the priest.

"Sorry about the random falling," he replied as he pulled himself off the floor using the desk. She nodded and just stood there staring at him for a moment, it was like she thought she'd never see him again or something.

"Abel… there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time," Esther started in. Abel almost cringed, he knew what was coming thanks to nine centuries of being himself.

"Your majesty, there's some odd looking visitors at the door. One of them even has the look of a Spainard!" one of her servants burst in saying. Esther blushed and looked over at the maid.

"Could it be Father Leon and the others? Show them in Marie. I'll meet them in the study in a moment," Esther answered, the maid ran off and she turned her attention back to Abel who was slightly nervous, "I was going to say that I realized something over the time you've been gone and I've been here in Albion Abel. I come to realize that I am utterly and unmistakably obsessed with you, in a good way. When I had heard what Medici had almost done to you I felt so crushed."

"Stop… please Esther, I don't think my poor heart is up for this at the moment," Abel encouraged. Esther shook her head and walked back towards him again. He had half expected her to kiss him from that expression.

"Abel, I love you. I know you may not feel the same way, but I'm sure of my feelings," Esther confessed taking one of his hands. Even though he had expected it, the news still left him feeling a little strange. He was blushing madly trying not to fall over from shock. She was almost the same color as her hair. Abel knew she had misinterpreted his feelings, but to have her confess that she was obsessed and in love. It was just a bit much for him right now.

"Uhh…" Abel was so flustered he couldn't think of a legitimate way to reply without getting slapped or hurting her feelings. He looked back at her and decided that maybe the ancient saying the truth will set you free applied here.

"Esther, the truth is…" Abel started trying to say what he felt, but it was all jumbled inside his head, "I don't feel the same way." Well maybe that part was a lie, but it was closer than saying he was in love. "My heart already belongs to—" Esther started to sob so he stopped.

"To' someone else?', I already had that feeling. I just wanted you to know Abel," she replied through her tears. Abel felt like crying now, she looked miserable. Had she waited he would have been able to include 'my family'. Meaning of course Lilith, Kain, and still Seth. His heart held all of them so dear & precious. He didn't have the strength to let someone else get close to him while this was going on.

"Sort of, it's more like a few people. Esther I believe we're running late for that meeting," Abel reminded her gently. She nodded and escorted him to the study wiping away her tears. When she opened the doors there sat three familiar strict and unkept faces.

"It's about time Father four eyes, and how are you Senorita?" Leon asked looking over at the now composed Esther. She smiled, or tried and then went back to looking very upset.

"Please tell me she's crying over the Vatican and not you Father Nightroad," Havel added looking at Abel's expression. Abel looked at him with a mix of embarresment and objection. He made a pouting face.

"Why do you always presume her crying has something to do with me?" Abel whined trying to change the subject.

"Since when does the beautiful Senorita think of anyone else?" Leon retorted. Tres put a hand on the table.

"This is not a good use of time, Father Nightroad do you know anything about the Duchess of Milan?" Tres asked. Abel shook his head.

"All I know is that Seth didn't get her and Kain can't find her or hasn't yet. What all do you guys know?" Abel said hoping that no news was good news.

"The Iron Maiden was destroyed, her Eminence tried to evacuate with Hugue and Wordsworth. So not much more," Havel replied, "is there any news on the Empire?"

"Ion Fortuna, Earl of Memphis and his grandmother Mirka Fortuna, Duchess of Maldova have been executed for committing treason. The Duchess of Kiev is supposed to visit soon also," Esther answered, she had stopped looking so upset.

"Astha is on her way? Oh boy… this could become interesting," Abel looked worried, "Oh yes, and Tres… do you happen to have my revolver?" The android pulled off the extra holster and inside was the precious piece. Abel smiled and had it soon back on in its normal concealed spot.

"Father Nightroad, status report requested." Tres said bluntly. Abel smiled, and looked at him and Leon.

"I feel fine, now if you'll excuse me I have a different sort of business to attend to," Abel responded moving towards the door.

"Positive, is backup required Crusnik?" Tres said standing. Abel looked up at the ceiling, then back towards all of them.

"Not really, I think your talents would be better spent waiting for Lady Caterena Tres. I'm off to speak with my dear little sister," Abel smiled, "If you need me send Tres to find me in the Empire. If he isn't avalible have Esther call Seth's line, she'll at least speak to her. Kain will know to report here before he follows so don't be surprised if he already knows." With all of his random messages gone through Abel was off leaving two three very confused people with a monotone android.

"I hope Abel at least scolds her for destroying the Vatican. Wait this is Abel I'm thinking about, he could scold Medici if he had been ordered too!" Esther started to worry about how lax he was with Seth. Maybe he would scold her, or maybe he was just going to settle things. Either way all anyone else could do was wait as the silly priest walked off towards Byzantium.

* * *

AN: Yes bad chapter wrap up... So everything falls into place for what Abel has to do now. Kain, he is being so generous... : ) Gotta love the new found softy. Til later, Ja 


	11. Is Being Family Enough? Part One

**Trinity Blood is owned by someone other than that which is I. **

So I realize it was a bit uncool to kill all three, or at least make it appear that way. Read on my friends. Pleasseee don't kill me.

**

* * *

Is Being Family Enough? Part One.**

Abel had no idea how he was going to talk to Seth, just that he need to show her she was wrong about the Vatican. He wouldn't have to worry about Seth's own wrath, he had always been able to conquer that as her elder brother. The fact still remained, how could he show her that she had been wrong?

That would indeed be interesting, especially if it had to be done in front of all the imperial nobles. Asta would undoubtedly slap him silly for letting it happen. There was nothing left for him to do now, except to confront Seth.

* * *

The trip had been long and uneventful Kain concluded. He decided to check one last place before leaving. Abel mentioned it often in his sleep, the Catacombs of Rome. The other thing he muttered was Lilith, if the Catacombs of Rome was what Kain thought it was he would have to go. He owed her an apology, as well as all of the Terrains he was responsible for killing.

It took a long time for him to find the long abandoned entrance since Abel had never told him. It was dark and ancient, then he heard someone step up behind him. He raised a hand ready to defend himself. Then he heard a sigh from in front of him.

"Hugue its alright, he's not a vampire," came a female voice from in front of him, "is Abel all right?" Kain looked to see Cardinal Sforza sitting off to the side. She was very frail looking at the moment.

"He's fine, just woke up when I had left Albion. Did you finish in time?" Kain inquired, she nodded sighing, "good I suppose that you saved her? That's good, what is that?" Kain said pointing to the pod that the Professor was looking over.

"It's a coffin I think, her Eminence says that her name might be Lilith," the Professor replied, as soon as Kain heard Lilith he was next to it. Inside was the beautiful scarlet haired woman, her eyes forever closed by eternal sleep. Kain let a tear slid from his eye then looked at Caterena.

"Only Abel could have told you about her," Kain looked depressed at the thought. He looked back to Lilith, her expression seemed so peaceful. Even after what he had done to her. "Lilith… She was our foster mother, Abel, Seth, and mine. She was kind and wise, she also was the first of us to side with the… well humans. It was my fault she died, and then Abel chose to follow her, Seth went to the empire to stop things from that side."

"So she was someone important, Abel never told me anything. Just that Lilith was her name. So what is happening on the outside Kain?" Caterena asked looking over towards him and Lilith. Kain looked up for a second then back to Lilith. He touched a finger to his own ear piece.

"Isaak, I want you to land the ship. In the Runes of the Vatican," Kain ordered, "contact me when you arrive." Kain sighed looking down at Lilith, "the outside… Abel is on his way to talk to Seth. When the ship arrives I will take you to Albion, since the Iron Maiden was sacrificed for your escape. Then maybe Kate will be able to communicate again." Caterena nodded, she knew it was hard for him to talk right now. They just didn't have the time to waste. He actually left a few seconds later though, motioning them to follow. Hugue didn't like following him either which made things rather interesting.

"Your Eminence, do you want Brother Petros and me to come as well?" Paula asked coming out of where they had been sitting stiffly. Caterena nodded, she could tell Petros was going to need medical treatment by the time they reached Albion.

"Just don't misbehave on Kain's ship, otherwise he might throw you off," Caterena warned. Paula nodded, Kain almost snickered. He really couldn't imagine a reason for him to throw the Inquisitorial department chiefs off.

"I just hope Abel doesn't go soft on her, after all she did destroy the Vatican. Abel, he really is too kind," Kain muttered softly.

* * *

'Abel… I wonder how he's doing. He can transform again now, after all it's been about three days since then,' Seth thought sitting on her throne annoyed, 'maybe he'll visit me soon. Oh… my butt is killing me. How did Mirka even sit this long?' She had been there for a few hours with many questions from her nobles whom we're very satisfied with getting to destroy their greatest enemy.

"Empress, do you need a cushion or something?" Baybars asked, as head of security he was shocked to see what the Empress really looked like. He wondered exactly what all he didn't know now. He knew his Empress had two brothers, one of which had secretly served in the Vatican, and the other was Contra Mundi. They were all extremely powerful and dangerous, and two them had chosen to hide their existence.

"No thanks, I suppose I should have them installed tomorrow. Oh make sure you  
have fresh sheets in the guest room, my dearest elder brother should be arriving soon," Seth ordered. She was bored and stiff now, then Astharoche appeared. She knew it what to do now.

"Empress, I came to confirm my departure to Albion with you. Am I still to leave this afternoon?" Asta asked bowing sincerely. She had only recently discovered that Abel was her Empress's brother as well, she was having a hard time believing it though. Abel had let her do what the hell she pleased when they had worked together in Rome. She had insulted him so many times… Now that she thought about that she hoped Abel wouldn't mention it to his sister.

"I have a slight change in plans Duchess of Kiev," Seth replied in an amused voice, "I want you to locate my dear Abel and escort him here. Can you do that Asta?"

"Yes Empress, I'm to leave immediately then?" Asta inquired. Seth nodded, and shooed her off. It would be nice to see him again in better health than she had left him. Although maybe she shouldn't have sent Asta… Maybe he would come out of it okay.

* * *

'So I am to locate Father Nightroad, my Tovarish and bring him back to the Empire. I wonder where I should start…' Asta thought gathering up her cloak. It was light, but enough to keep the sun from reaching her skin. It would be better to travel on airship out of the Empire then locate him. As she turned around she noticed a small note on the floor. She looked out the door and then at the note. Figuring it was safe she picked it up, it said something interesting and valuable to her at least.

_Nightroad has just left Londinium. He'll be heading south to a port to sail across the sea to the mainland. Most likely he will reach a port on the mainland by the time you arrive nearby. You should wait in the Four City Alliance where he will pass through. Kain._

'That guy has good timing. I suppose I should leave now,' Asta smiled and walked to the airship that awaited her. The pilot was skilled, and she would be ready for anything. After all this was Abel, anything could happen. So it would be best to have her lance and a water flask.

* * *

AU: If you know anything the later Episodes of Trinity Blood that last line will make you crack up. Oh and to point it out, Kate isn't dead, she was removed from the Iron Maiden pior to it desinigrating. I'm not so cruel as to kill a woman in a coma for crying out loud, although I had definatly thought about it. Truth be told I lost Ion in the Vatican somewhere... So yeah. I still think he's dead, Mirka is and won't be coming back though. Gomen. Ion... Where did I leave that little duke of Maldova? Oh well, he probably found Alessandro knowing my luck. 


	12. Is Being Family Enough? Part Two

Again with the disclaimers... No I don't own Twinkies, Trinity Blood, or anything else that is actually worth claiming. Yeah so that's about it. Forgive my tardiness!

* * *

**Is Being Family Enough? Part Two.**

The boat ride had almost made him seasick, almost… What really made him seasick were his memories of the last time he had been on a boat. The Professor had used him to test out a new device. It had led to him almost having to go Crusnik underwater to defeat a siren vampire. Afterwards he had made a mental note not to ever travel on a boat again.

He was just happy to be on land again when the ship finally arrived just north of the Four City Alliance. Although he was surprised to discover that someone was waiting for him at the church. Astharoche Asran, the beautiful golden haired Methuselah he had worked with in Venice sometime ago stood inside staring at the huge organ inside. Abel smiled as he saw her; it was good to see a familiar face. She looked over at him.

Abel had no idea how he was going to talk to Seth, just that he needed to show her she was wrong about the Vatican. Her advisors would never like that fact. The fact still remained, how could he show her that she had been wrong?

That would indeed be interesting, especially if it had to be done in front of all the imperial nobles. Asta would undoubtedly slap him silly for letting it happen. There was nothing left for him to do now, except to confront Seth. Asta then did something extremely odd, she bowed. Abel's face went bright pink, he had forgotten that she hadn't known he was imperial royalty. He waited for her to look back him before addressing her and his embarrassment.

"Asta you don't have to bow to me, I would rather you didn't. I'm just Abel Nightroad your Tovarish," he said smiling. She frowned, but nodded as if to say she understood. He knew that Asta was a very proud person, she would never have bowed if Seth hadn't told her his true identity.

"The Empress wishes me to accompany you to the Empire," Asta replied walking back to the airship field with him, "Tovarish, why didn't you tell me?" She had asked him so suddenly that Abel didn't recall what he hadn't told her at first.

"What? That Seth was my baby sister? First of all I didn't want the attention," Abel explained, "the other thing was that I didn't know that Seth was the Empress for up until Miss Caterena started contacting the Empire." Asta looked at his semi carefree expression, then it turned sour.

"What's wrong? Is there something troubling you Lo—Tovarish?" Asta corrected herself quickly. Abel looked slightly annoyed, but none the less he continued walking. It wasn't Asta's problem after all. It was his, and the Vatican's. Or rather what was left of the Vatican.

"Asta, I don't know what to do… Seth has done something that I cannot just stand by and allow her to continue with her current actions of hostility," Abel replied following Asta onto the airship. She looked at him in confusion, wasn't he happy that they had… No, he wouldn't have ever approved she realized recalling her first mission with him. When she had though him a simple idiot priest who was rude.

"How bad did we mess up Abel, I really should have realized…" Asta looked at the floor in disgrace. He had sat in a plushy chair and gave her a look.

"Asta, you did nothing wrong. You followed your empress' orders, and you are alive because you did. Unlike the poor Duchess of Maldova," Abel replied giving her a motion to sit with him as the ship took off. She sat setting her spear off to the side, it was uncomfortable to sit against.

"So, I still helped her do that to the Vatican. How can you be so forgiving Tovarish?" Asta asked, she still couldn't answer his original question. It wasn't like she knew how they usually treated each other, "oh.. Tovarish, if the Empress is your younger sister… How old are you?" Abel looked up then started counting on his fingers then looked at her.

"You wouldn't happen to know what year it is would you?" he asked blushing. She noted it was not really as innocent now that she knew what he hid. It was still funny to think about though.

"The year? Hmm… 3065," Asta replied. Abel's expression turned a very surprised pink, "What is it now?"

"In response to what you said Asta… I was born quite some time ago, about 2088 in Albion probably. Try 977 years or so," Abel rubbed his head like a goofball. Asta's eyes went wider than he had ever seen them. So not only was he the prince, he was also an elder. Asta swore under breath, how had she not noticed that week in Venice? HOW?!?

"I don't believe this, you still look and act young. Not to mention you put up with my foolishness in Venice. By the way you don't look a day over 25 Tovarish," Asta added noticing his childish gestures. He smiled, it was his secret to youth she figured.

"I really do recall someone else acting younger than I and destroying Venice in a few sweeps of her spear," Abel reminded her, "oh course it can't be as good as taking the Colt Peacemaker and marking the general's door some odd 967 years ago. Man did I have a horrible time explaining that one." He smiled recalling the general's expression. Lilith had been laughing with him. It took her a while to explain that just because something is fun doesn't mean you should necessarily do it.

"You really don't care for violence nowadays do you?" Asta asked.

"No I don't Asta, how long do you think it will take everyone else to figure that out?" he asked. Asta shrugged, she had no idea. It had taken her months, and the rest of the world was far more ignorant than her. It gave her a headache thinking to much on it.

* * *

Abel was to arrive soon in the Empire, Kain could feel it. He was in Albion with what remained of the Ax. He stood in the corner watching, he didn't feel the need to leave just yet. He still had one more role in their puzzle, he was the only one with a airship at the moment. Caterena had changed and the group listened and soaked up her words as she spoke quickly.

"Abel should be meeting with their Seth soon," Kain announced when Caterena paused. She looked up at him, as if asking for his opinion, "She will listen to him, Seth has always listened to Abel. So has the Church fallen for the last time Miss Sforza?" Kain felt awkward in the room of Ax agents, but he knew it was no reason not to speak. Esther was blushing whenever his gaze fell on her now. He had no idea why she was doing it either, he figured it had to do with Abel.

"Well, what are the Nightlords going to do?" she asked him. Kain looked surprised, "I will not rebuild something that Seth Nightlord is just going to destroy again." Kain nodded, though he thought it made very little sense. Looking back at all the bad decisions that the three of them had made… Seth's choices were especially questionable at the moment.

"I don't know, I haven't gotten a chance to talk to the others… Do you all wish to accompany me to the Empire where Seth will speak with Abel and me formally?" Kain asked. Leon looked at him with a 'duh' look. Caterena smiled slightly behind her calm mask of steel, Esther nodded excitedly.

"Well then it's been decided, to the Empire we go!" Esther announced happily. She ran off to make some arrangements, the other Ax members left leaving Caterena with Kain in the study. He was wearing Abel's Ax uniform again, it was only for their stress level anyways.

"Kain, what would you have done in Seth's shoes?" Caterena asked suddenly sitting on the table. Her long red robes draped over her legs gracefully.

"I would have been slaughtered anyone between me and Abel. Then I would have asked him what he wanted me to do," Kain answered truthfully, "Caterena, I have a lot of respect for my family. Anyone who hurts them is going to have to deal with me. I know that isn't a confidence builder, but I understand how Abel thinks. I would not have gone to Seth's lengths without Abel on my side with his approval." Caterena nodded, she had a new respect for the former enemy of the world. He had answered her honestly, she had a feeling he wouldn't have done anything without Abel. It was just the way those two were back at the Vatican.

"I suppose you would also provide the best advice next to him?" Caterena questioned, he looked at her wondering what exactly she was getting into now, "I have something I like to know. Who is it that Abel loves? I mean I know he loves all life and such, but if you had to guess. Who is it he holds the most dear to him?" Kain let out an 'ahh'. She had almost lost him for a second, he looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"I have no idea Caterena. I could ask him for you, is there something I should know?" Kain responded. She shook her head, on the outside she was a deadly calm. However she could feel her heart throwing itself against her ribs, it was terrifying to be in the same room as Kain. Yet it reminded her of Abel now the way he stood in an awkward silent stance at the edge of a room.

"When do we leave?" Caterena asked, she knew she was also close to losing her control. She refused to let him know she was blushing, she would deny having feelings. Kain was back to looking out the window.

"Soon, it sounds like once your friends are ready. Oh, and be armed," Kain thought absentmindedly, "I still haven't gotten rid of all the Orden staff yet. Isaak wouldn't bother you, but the others might." Caterena nodded. It wasn't like she would expect otherwise from a ship formerly crawling with enemies of the world.

"Dandelion, Sword Dancer, Professor, Know Faith, and… Iron Maiden," Caterena added looking at the newly appearing nun, "we depart for the empire. Arm yourselves well, Kate… Are you ready to enjoy your newest upgrade, the Cardinal Rose 'n Thorn Maiden." Kate appeared just as the others appeared. Esther wasn't there yet though she was stuck doing something at the last minute yet again.

Kate smiled, she was happy to be back amongst them after several days of darkness. The ship she now held control over was manufactured in the Ghetto per Esther's request. It was not yet finished with its finer adjustments, but with a little help from Tres, the Professor, and maybe Abel it would be just as nice. Right now the members of the Ghetto were working as fast as they could to get the airship ready. Kate could watch now do to her hookup's in the underground city. Virgil was working with her to get the control system workable.

"Of course Lady Caterena, it is so beautiful. I'm also glad to see your other plan turned out okay as well," Kate added. A puzzled look crossed her face, and she looked at Caterena with a humored smile, "Do you suppose they have an automated tea brewer like the Vatican had?" Caterena smiled, she knew what Kate was thinking.

"I suppose Esther can supply you with the details to hack it before we leave. It was dreadful going without my tea for so long…" Caterena mentioned to the blushing nun as she disappeared to look for the queen. "Board the Rosenkreuz ship carefully, we don't need any injuries already." The three battle ready Ax agents moved in sync out to the ship. William nodded and headed back down to the Ghetto to supervise and help with the 3rd version of the Iron Maiden. Someone had to keep Kate company since Tres was being armed to leave with them at the moment.

"Father Wordsworth, don't go blowing anything up," Esther warned with a shaking finger. He nodded and disappeared inside the elevator she had just left.

* * *

Abel was less than thrilled, he was just flat annoyed. Seth had somehow convinced him that he should wear some odd outfit. It was uncomfortable, skin tight, and not very flexible. Needless to say he was having some issues. Asta had waited for him outside the door, she didn't seem to notice his discomfort to much.

"The Empress is waiting for you in the Throne Room," Asta informed him, "she asked you be taken there immediately following your change of wardrobe… are you alright? You seem annoyed about something."Abel glared over towards her with a sarcastic 'you think so' look. She let out a snicker as she led him to Seth.

"How can you stand these ridiculous outfits? I preferred my priest attire, even my 'other' uniform over this oversized, pompous, itchy, tight, form fitting—" Abel stopped to open the door, "good evening Sister." Asta just about lost it, she was ready to burst out laughing at his immediate change in attitude and tone. It was humorous in the least to look at his expression change.

"Good evening Brother Dearest. Why don't you take a seat right over here?" Seth replied pretending she hadn't heard his earlier complaining. His expression was a vacant and proper one, and it was odd enough that Asta was looking at him oddly.

"I apologize for our tardiness your Majesty," Asta replied remembering who she was addressing, "his Highness was having some difficulty finding his room and attire."

"There is no need, you are quite on time Duchess," Seth replied happily, she then turned to Abel, "is your attire atiquite my Brother?" There was only a slight bit of humor edging out of her voice. Just enough that Abel caught on that she had heard him earlier.

"It is quite fine dear Sister," Abel replied giving her a millisecond of an annoyed glance. Seth giggled, and turned to her subjects.

"Let the meeting continue then. Baybars?" Seth said motioning to the Captain of her guards. As the meeting went on Abel felt his legs go numb. He had a feeling he had gone a bit too far when he insulted her clothes.

* * *

**a/n:** Thanks to all of you for reviewing. I so enjoy reading them. Especially **Crusnik 02** and **Vampyro Teuthis**. You guys rock, dough nuts for all good and hyper reviewers. : ) 


	13. Too Much of a Softy

Heh, I don't own Trinity Blood, nor do I own anything else in this insane plot.

Whoa is it Halloween already? Well Happy Hallow's eve everyone! I'll try to put two up tonight. Hope everyone out there get's a good haul.

**

* * *

**

Too Much of a Softy 

She wasn't going to let him get away with that crack about their outfits. Seth wasn't the type to that anyways. Abel was starting to regret coming during the middle of a meeting. Although he had a feeling he still would have entered during one despite all of his best efforts at avoiding it. Seth wasn't happy with him and he was sure it had to do with the outfits.

"Abel, where are you going?" she asked in her sweet mocking way. He twitched, she was even worse than Caterena. Caterena would at least give him a slight heads up that he was in trouble. Seth just kept him there in the same position for a few hours, he almost fallen asleep at one point. Seth had to nudge his side to remind him of his manners.

"Off to bed my Dear Sister. Do you have a problem with that?" Abel said giving her a look of exaughstion. She snickered and allowed him to leave after three or so hours of a rather dull meeting. She smiled and all the nobles started to cackle. It was humorous to watch his discomfort, all of the nobles left one by one leaving Seth to eavesdrop or do whatever she pleased.

Abel did go straight to his room that much was certain, he left the puffy oversized, yet bearably skin tight outfit across the bed. His priest attire was gone, as was he. She figured he would go to bed and then she could talk to him in private. However the amount of silver haired mass that was her elder brother was out and about.

"Empress, there is a ship landing in your garden from Albion. A tall Blonde man is making his way here as well," one of her spies informed her as she turned around off the guest balcony. She nodded and went to intercept Kain, he would be there to meet her too.

"Seth, where have you chased Abel off to this time?" came his familiar voice from down the hall. She smiled, she was happy to have Kain back to his old self as well. He cocked his head sideways and watched her start snickering as she saw his uniform now.

"Since when are you considering becoming a priest? I though only Abel would join that bunch of crack heads. Wait… that is Abel's," she noted looking at the worn in outfit, "Abel ripped that hole in it when he was on his assignment with Astharoche some time ago." She pointed to the barely stitched hole in the torso. Kain flinched, it was the only intact Vatican priest uniform Abel had other than the one on his back. He did like the fact it was well worn in though, not like the stiff aerospace ones with their own colors.

"Don't remind me, so where is he Seth?" Kain asked again getting slightly annoyed at her making fun of his comfortable uniform, "we actually have something to discuss and he's the one that's missing… that idiot twin of mine. Oh well, I guess it could wait an hour… little Seth, what the hell is that?" They had walked back to the guest room where Seth was looking for Abel, Kain was pointing at the outfit Abel had been in before. He could feel Abel's old annoyance drifting off it.

"Empire uniform for Abel, yours is still in the closet if you want to change," Seth mumbled, Kain shook his head and joined her to look down into the Private Gardens. Abel was no where to be seen, but there was a lone black feather drifting around way below.

"He'll be back in the morning. He probably retreated to the Duchess of Keiv's, I guess I will wait in my ship…" Kain somehow managed to say without the smallest twinge of annoyance. He knew there were a lot of people that would be finding some interesting places to sleep tonight. Especially Cardinal Sforza, he wondered where all of the Ax agents would find to bunk.

This reminded him of another guest, the only one on board with good relations with his little sister that he could pawn off onto her, Queen Esther. He smiled devilishly, and decided that he should make the arrangements now.

"Seth… Would you mind if the Queen of Albion stayed with you tonight?" Kain asked suddenly, Seth looked at him surprised for a second but then shook her head, "good, then I will boot her off my ship so that I might get some sleep."

* * *

Asta was not surprised that Abel was missing from Seth's sight after that outfit, but he wasn't with her at the moment. He was out and about, doing what she had no idea. The man was strange some days, but so much as Seth was. She had called off the search for the Earl of Memphis, something about that stuck her as odd. The Earl was alive, the Head of the Secret Council had been publicly executed, his grandmother… No the pieces just didn't add up. What was going on?

"Asta san? HEY ASTA!" the yells were coming from the down below her, she looked down to see Abel, "Hi Asta!" He waved, and she waited as he basically ran up the wall to join her.

"Good evening Tovarish," Asta replied sipping from her red wine happily, "I suppose you want to impose your presence upon me tonight?" She asked looking at the semi flustered priest. He smiled and nodded.

"Are your cooks ready?" Abel asked holding his growling stomach. She smirked, it would be just like last time, except for the fact there were no assassination plots to be foiled by the foursome.

"Yes, eat then get to bed. The Empress has requested you return in the morning," Asta informed him, "they also said to pass on that it's a family meeting only. No outsiders allowed, whatever her Majesty means by that…" She obviously hadn't heard about Kain yet. He smiled and skipped away towards the kitchens like a little boy going up to his first house on Halloween. She smirked and took another sip of wine, it was a beautiful night to have a full moon.

* * *

Esther was appalled at being kicked out of the Rosenkreuz ship by Kain. He may have looked like a sleepless zombie, but that was no reason to make her stay at the palace with the evil Seth. She pouted all the way out as Leon laughed at her little strut that went with it. She giggled after she made it down the hall. Really, was she that childish all the time?

Oh well, she was getting to stay in the room Abel was supposed to since he had skipped out. When she got to the room she snickered at the outfit that sat on the bed as Abel had left it an hour or so before. She could see why he wouldn't like the outfit, it was way to formal for the simplistic priest. That and it looked to be extremely fluffy, another thing she had never once seen Abel wear. Not even on one undercover mission.

After getting over the humor of the outfit and hanging it in the closet happily. She was tired and Kain had been generous enough to let her stay in the palace. She knew he was the only one other than her, Abel, and Seth who would get any sleep. The Ax were doomed to argue and bicker all night, she did pity Lady Caterena though.

The poor Cardinal was going to have a lot of work to do… It would not be pretty when she got back to the Vatican, and she would not rest until it was fully functional again. Then of course there was looking for Alessandro the 18th, he was alive and they were all sure of it. The problem would be finding wherever he had wandered to during the chaos. The poor pope was probably scared out of his mind, and starved.

Yep, Caterena was going to have a lot of work ahead of her. Almost as much as Seth was going to have to do after the sibling meeting that would occur tomorrow. Kain was a lot more like Abel than Esther and the others had first realized, Kain had the same type of personality underneath the stone exterior he had worn for so long. He had not approved of her actions, he called them rash and naïve. Needless to say when he was negotiating with Caterena about what could be considered as an apology she was surprised. He was soft on Seth, but less than Abel would be they figured.

Then again he had seen what was left of the Vatican, and he alone was the only one that would know Abel's reaction. He was not looking forward to the meeting, but it was the only thing that he and Abel could do. Seth would have to be handled delicately so not provoke war from her citizens. After all she no longer had her double to stand in her place, she would be cranky and easily provoked.

That meeting was the one thing Esther was glad not to have to go to. She was not looking forward to afterwards either, when Caterena would confront the Empress. Abel would be on their side hopefully. They could only pray that he would not do anything stupid.

* * *

UU'd' ugh. My mom is such a pig... she's eating all the Halloween candy. Then I get called the brat for telling her to stop. Well I guess I'll have to sick Abel and Sephiroth on her...


	14. The Plan of Attack

I do not own Trinity Blood, neither does anyone else that is alive... Sadly. May its creator rest in peace.

It's slightly late, but not too late. Here's my intresting bit of intro for the world. Rosenkreuz Orden translated means Rose Cross Order, but Rosenkreuz sounds so much cooler... : ) Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

The Plan of Attack 

When Abel woke up he immediately sneezed. Someone had been talking about him, he sighed. This was going to be a very long day he concluded. He slipped on his freshly cleaned suit that Asta had received for him. It wasn't as uncomfortable as the thing Seth had given him, but it wasn't like the simple priest attire.

He had his glasses on at the moment and pulled his long silky hair up slowly. He pulled it taut, and then checked his suit. He had managed to put it on right, but he left off the tie since it felt like it was choking him. He left quietly and quickly, Asta wouldn't have even noticed had he not walked passed her on his way out. She smiled as he walked off, she thought the suit looked brilliant on her Tovarish. She would never admit that aloud unless he asked her though.

The poor priest he had pretended to be for the longest time could not be recognized as he walked up towards the Imperial Palace. The guards did not question him, he passed them with one of the blankest expressions he had ever worn. He seemed almost frightening to them as he walked through the palace to where Kain stood waiting. He would meet with Kain first, he needed to hear from Tres what the truth was before he dealt with Seth. Tres was being an android would not exaggerate, and he certainly wouldn't lie.

"You're late, but whatever… You are the one who will decide Seth's punishment ultimately not me. What do you need to know?" Kain asked brushing a stray bang away.

"Where is Father Tres?" Abel asked uneasily, it seemed out of the blue to Kain.

"On my ship with most of the Ax, would you like to see him?" Kain inquired, with a slight nod he was off and Abel was behind him. Kain walked with even more of an impression than Abel. People actually backed away from him, Abel behind didn't as terrifying. Although those two were boarding on being the most intimating sight in the Empress' Palace Seth was stiff competition.

"Once you're done we need to meet up with Seth, make no mistake, I am on your side now. However, I was not impressed with the Vatican's actions prior to that Seth's invasion," Kain stated leading him to Tres. Tres was crouched in a corner next to him was Caterena who was slouched against the wall. Her even steady breaths told him that the Cardinal was asleep. Abel smiled and walked over to Tres and tapped the android's head lightly. He snapped out of his standby mode and looked up at Abel.

"Father Tres, I need information," Abel said kneeling down to the Android's level, "what is the Damage Report on the Vatican? How many people are dead? Is his Holiness alive?" Tres sat there silently, his red eye blinking in random periods of time. He swiveled his head from side to side, Kain had left the room. Abel assumed he had other business to attend to. Caterena let out a small sigh in her sleep.

"Damage Report Vatican, destroyed to ruins and rubble, survivors… Ax members, Inquisitorial department… Chief Brother Petros and Vice Chief Sister Paula are the only survivors. His Holiness' location remains undetermined, but alive. Earl of Memphis, alive and missing. The Papal palace is littered about the grounds, only the ancient catacomb ruins are left," Tres answered, Abel's face immediately was blank and pale. Seth would not be punished softly, he couldn't even begin to fathom how many people were at the Vatican grounds daily. Hopefully some were away during the slaughter, but it seemed unlikely. Tres watched the color return to Abel's cheeks in an alarming rate.

"Did Seth hurt Caterena or anyone else in the Ax?" Abel was barely able to ask. Tres again took a moment to pause and think it over.

"Negative, Father Nightroad damage report," Tres asked looking to Abel's blank face. Abel turned away to look at Caterena, she must have been tired to sleep through his meeting with Tres.

"I'm fine Tres, maybe a bit on the pissed side…" Abel replied looking over Caterena's expression. She didn't stir, Abel stood up quietly and went to leave. He heard something shuffle, and he turned to see Caterena staring at him half asleep. He smiled looking back at her. "Seth will regret this, do not worry Lady Caterena… I will take care of it." She smiled ever so slightly and fell back asleep. With his visit over Abel met up with Kain outside the Rosenkreuz ship.

Kain looked at him looking to see what Abel would do, he only received a blank face. Meaning only one thing, Abel was absolutely furious beyond words. Kain smirked and walked with him to the Throne Room where Seth awaited them. Abel had let his hair down and slipped his glasses off as they enter shoving them in a pocket. Kain was glad he was wearing his Contra Mundi cloak, Abel's mood had reminded him that this was no friendly gathering. Someone was about to get their punishment.

"Ah, my brothers finally decide to join me. Everyone, out. Even you Baybars," Seth ordered, she sat on the throne enjoying their defeated expressions as Abel and Kain approached her. Once the last noble was out she ran over and squeezed Abel in a tight hug. She only figured out something was wrong when he did nothing in return. She let go and looked up at his blank face.

For the first time in centuries Seth's face went pale. She hadn't expected a reaction of this nature from her dear elder brother. Abel was glaring at her, without even his glasses to lessen the glare. No glasses? Seth gave a nervous smile and looked to Kain who had a different unpleasant expression.

"Am I in trouble?" Seth asked nervously. Kain snickered, he was going to enjoy watching Abel play the bad guy. Abel broke the glare to sigh.

"Yes," he responded, his tone was flat, "what gave you the idea that you could do that?" Abel's voice was low and semi cold. Seth backed up nervously, Abel must have been really mad. She shivered, it was all that she could manage.

"What about what they did to you?" Seth said trying to defend her actions. Abel gave her a very chilling stare.

"They was a he, and I suppose that was the one thing I approved of. Your actions may have cost many innocents, like Lilith, their lives Seth," he said starting into her emerald eyes awaiting an explanation for the foolishness. She looked away for a second to glance at Kain whom was watching from a slight distance. Then a thought entered her mind, she wasn't the only one who had destroyed things.

"Then what of Kain's involvement? I was not the only one to act out on impulse upon hearing of your torment!" Seth pointed out, Abel hadn't yet spoken to Kain on the matter. He was not as impulsive as her, but he had done his fair share of the destruction. Kain was looking back at him with an understanding expression.

"Don't change the subject you little brat. I will receive my punishment as well," Kain said looking at Abel, "I will take it as it is given. For I deserve the wrath of the world for—" Abel gave him a look that said not now. Kain nodded and looked to Seth who hadn't realized that it would backfire so badly.

"Seth, your punishments will be decided by those you have trespassed against, starting with Lady Caterena," Abel started, "you will first bow at her feet and beg for the forgiveness to your sins against the Church. She will be the judge of your punishment, and I will pray for her leniency for she is the woman with a will of steel. When she believes your debt then it will be true."

"Is that really fair? What if it turns out of like that treaty of Versailles?" Seth questioned, "another World War… who would explain that to my children?" That was the point of them handling this so carefully. If Abel hadn't realized that when considering this Kain would be shocked. Abel smiled slightly, he defiantly had a plan.

"That will not be possible, not with the Empress' kin being temporally in charge of the Empire," Abel responded devilishly, "what do you say Kain, you up for a challenge?" Kain could have laughed, but decided that if he had Seth would get him later. So he decided to nod instead. Seth was mortified. Abel & Kain would run her empire while she dealt with her punishment at the hands of the Woman of Steel. It was a bad idea, but she could not think of anyone else that might be listened to be her nobles.

"Sure, so is there anything else you have for us at the moment?" Kain asked looking at Abel expectantly. Abel was just pausing to figure out what he would have to do for Kain's punishment.

"I also expect you to apologize to Caterena, and then the Duke of Maldova for his grandmother," Abel added, "Kain you… you will need to disband the Orden of course. I would think it best to eliminate anyone that you no longer have a use for. After you finish that we will discuss your punishment further." Kain nodded, there were many people he would have to dispose of… many that could endanger the world if left alone. Isaak would have to be kept alive, for special reasons of his.

"Understood," Kain replied leaving for his ship. Abel followed, and soon after was Seth. Abel retrieved his glasses from his pocket and proceeded to push them up onto the bridge of his nose wearily. Hopefully this solution was appease everyone, he was not in the mode to think about that anymore.

"Brother, are you still mad at me?" Seth asked curiously. Abel stiffened, he didn't respond at first. Seth was worried he wasn't going to respond at all. Then he did as he made eye contact with the side of the Rosenkreuz ship.

"I'm disappointed Seth, after all the hard work we went through to prevent this and just one act of distrust crushed it… It is sad," he responded, "had you merely listened most of this could have been prevented. So your actions, both of you, towards the Vatican are forgiven. There are still those actions after the initial actions of rescuing me from Medici's clutches, or Kain's case prior still need to be dealt with for all of us." Kain was entering the ship now and Abel turned to look at her.

"You will listen to Caterena, and you will treat her better than you treat me. She will treat you fairly depending on how you treat her. Repay your debt to the Vatican," Abel encouraged her, "then you can come home and I will do one thing that you ask. I will do anything that you ask me, with a few exceptions. You will have one wish, so look forward to it Seth."

"Abel, I will look forward to it. Now am I supposed to meet with Caterena now?" Seth asked. Abel nodded leading her to the room where Caterena had been sleeping. He guppled and knocked on the door. It was not long before there was an answer.

"Come in," Caterena willed. Abel opened the door to a very awake Caterena.

"I leave her in your very capable hands Lady Caterena," Abel said proudly, "Seth will explain our arrangement. Oh, and if you have any questions let me know. Kain will be taking you home while I take over Seth's role while she is gone. Bye Seth!" Abel waved goofily as he left the ship. Seth watched him in dread as the doors closed behind him. In a few minutes she felt the ship take off, that's when the full reality hit her. Abel had just left her in the Vatican's hands for her punishment. This was going to be a very rough punishment.

After her explanation to Caterena the room fell silent. It was only her Caterena and Tres in the room. So silence was not hard to achieve. Seth stayed quiet, she had no intention of giving a woman like Caterena any ideas.

"Welcome to our ranks Sister Nightroad," Caterena slyly stated, "your first order of business is to change into a novice Sister's habit. Oh, and while you are among us you should probably act like a normal sister. So you may refer to me only as either your Eminence or Lady Caterena."

"Yes your Eminence," Seth replied. She thought about it, this might be easier than she thought, "might you happen to have a novice sister's habit for me?" She was promptly handed a habit and the first steps of her punishment to repay the Vatican.

* * *

Sister Seth or should I give her a different name?

Sister Nightroad. Fill in the blank in your review, I'm thinking Sammantha... Tell me now so I know. I hope to have some sort of violence in the next chapter.


	15. The Fathers Hidden Grace

Alright since I haven't been on in a while this is my own reminder... I do not own the Trinity Blood series or any threads of Abels hair... at least not that I know of.

Hittocere: "It's been a while hasn't it? Well sorry for the long delay... Seth was protesting with the writer's strike and the whole thing is messy as hell. Anyways I apologize, so heres the long awaited undate sorry if you have to go reread anything, I basiclly have no idea what I'm writing until a though knocks me over... not so many jokes this time. Oh and if anything needs fixed let me know please? I hate it when I leave typos... see ya at the bottom!" waves

* * *

"Yes your Eminence," Seth replied. She thought about it, this might be easier than she thought, "might you happen to have a novice sister's habit for me?" She was promptly handed a habit and the first steps of her punishment to repay the Vatican.

**The Father's Hidden Grace**

Abel was enjoying himself dearly. Until Kain actually had to do some work as the temporary guardian of the Empire. Between the two they couldn't see any reason to tell the nobles that he had given Seth to the Vatican, so Abel had just said she was on vacation and they were filling in. Asta of course knew the truth, as did Baybars, but neither would betray the confidences of their leaders.

Asta of course had given Abel a through run down on procedures before the next meeting. He of course refused to wear the empire outfit that Seth had made for him. As did Kain once he returned from the Vatican. Isaak was required to change into an outfit that represented the Empire. After all Kain's order was not the most welcome group in the Empire.

Abel had just finished Seth's normal random tasks for the day when he caught sight of Kain and his ever present servant. Isaak bowed cheerfully at Abel's approach while Kain merely smiled. Abel returned the smile gratefully.

"It seems that this will be a lot easier than I first thought. The Empire is a lot like the old Mars Colony," Abel stated with his smile spread across his face. Kain nodded, it had seemed slightly difficult at first. The nobles had recognized Abel and had accepted his leadership after much skepticism. Abel was happy to return the favor from his last appearance with making all of them do some rather odd games to get them acquainted.

"How do you even remember those games Abel?" Kain asked, "Duck, Duck, Goose; Red Rover, Two Truths and a Lie, Human Knot, and… wasn't it Murder?" Abel laughed recalling how long it took him to explain each to the Imperial Nobles. Many though him slightly insane, but decided to look past it. Then someone brought up something that made even Abel shake, an Introductory Ball for him and Kain. Kain shivered and looked at Abel who was clearly surprised.

"Well I suppose it is my childish inner nature, or maybe it has to do with my klutziness," Abel smiled forgetting the ball yet again. Kain sighed, he knew what Abel was referring to. Then they twitched again thinking back on the ball.

"What are we going to do?" Kain looked at Abel with a slightly desperate face.

"Its not so simple as skipping it is it? If we're going to suffer through this were going to have to work together," Abel replied. He was desperately trying to think of someway not to go to the ball. There was no way around it, he was sure that they would be forced to attend.

"We are so doomed…" Kain said quietly, Isaak just sat there quietly as the two brothers sulked quietly.

* * *

"Sister Nacht, where is my report? Sister?" the Professor called from down the hall. His pipe barely hanging from his mouth, he was looking for the young sister who had returned from the Empire with them. She was young, quiet, and clumsy. She was just like Abel, she was reliable enough though. Her bright emerald eyes were innocent enough, but she could hold her own against Hugue in battle. 

It was scary to him, she could beat Leon without even breaking a sweat. Her hardest exam to become a full sister was the loyalty exam. Her background was questionable, but Caterena assured them she was more than qualified to be in the Ax. She was often assigned to work with Leon, but there was something about the little sister that made her seem familiar.

"Father Wordsworth! I found it!" she came running down the hall in her new habit quickly. She tripped over one of her many skirts as she ran towards him and landed face first on the floor. She let out a little cry of pain.

"Oh my, are you all right little Sister?" the Professor asked helping her to her feet like a gentleman. She was crying, it seemed fake to him though. This little Sister who sparred with Hugue at his request was unbelievable. Hugue never did beat her, nor did she ever beat Hugue. It was always a draw, no matter how hard Hugue tired. It was really starting to piss him off too.

"I'll be okay Father," the Sister looked up with her huge watery eyes, 'I'm just so damn embarrassed that I tripped over my own skirts… Damn heels, my feet hurt so bad… My god Abel, how the hell did you stand running around this place?!?' She seemed a bit dizzy or something, the Professor found himself giving her a slight shake before she spoke again. "Yes? Oh right, your reports for her Eminence." She looked down at the report she had dropped. It was scattered across the freshly waxed floor. She blushed deeply picking up the pages as fast as she could.

"Be careful, one of my co-workers did that once and ended up giving themselves a paper cut," the Professor warned. As if on cue she cut herself as her hand brushed across the side of one of the pages that had been scattered. "Looks like Father Nightroad isn't the only klutz in the Ax. I wonder where her Eminence placed him on leave."

"Ow," the Sister replied handing him the report as she shoved the guilty finger into her mouth. 'My hurt pride, I cannot believe this… I'm acting like Abel niisan.' The Professor snickered and walked off down the hall to Caterena's office. The young Sister sighed and followed after him slowly. Caterena was going to speak with her after the Professor left, Tres stood outside her office and gave a stiff nod as she approached.

"Sister Nacht, the Duchess of Milan will see you soon. Wait here," Tres instructed. She sighed and sat in one of the chairs outside her office. She felt kind of out of place again, it had only been a few weeks since she had arrived at the Vatican. No one recognized the little Sister as the all powerful ruler of the Empire whom had destroyed it previously.

"That will be all for now Professor, would you kindly send in Sister Nacht?" Caterena asked from inside. She heard something shuffle and pretended to jump when the Professor came out suddenly. He frowned and sent her inside sad to lose his assistant. She sighed and closed the door behind her. Caterena motioned for her to come forward.

"Good evening your Eminence," the Sister said bowing deeply then approaching a chair in front of her desk.

"Good evening your Majesty. I suppose this has been rather tiring for you," Caterena replied watching as the Sister removed the headpiece of her habit. She nodded then shook her head about to let if poof back out to its normal distance from her head.

"Tiring is not the word I would use, but never mind that. What is my next assignment?" Seth asked looking at Caterena with fierce determination. Caterena chuckled and pulled out a file to look over.

"You have been assigned to…" Caterena almost laughed recalling the assigned task from her younger brother, "to mess duty this afternoon. Also I would like to send your guest with to help you… Father Tres, would you bring him in?" The android brought in the silvery haired Crusnik quickly. He had already changed into priests garments, but was still recognizable.

"Brother," Seth ran over and wrapped her short arms around him lovingly, "to what honor do we owe your unexpected arrival from Byzantium?" He hugged her back with an old goofball smile, but she saw a hidden look of unease bubble up.

"We shall talk while we work, see you later Lady Caterena," he waved and escorted Seth down to the kitchen. She wasn't surprised that he still knew the way.

"You must have found out about the introduction ceremony, am I right?" she asked following behind him. He made no change in his cheery expression. He hastily started grabbing things as soon as they reached the huge kitchen. All assortments of things were flung at her as Abel ransacked the cupboards.

"Just when did you intend on telling us about the ceremony Seth?!?" Abel tossed her one last bag, (it was sugar of course) and watched him shut all the pantries. Seth smirked as he glared over at her pulling up his sleeves and working at a speed worthy of a Crusnik.

"I dunno, I never thought I'd leave the Empire brother," Seth tossed him a knife from her side of the kitchen. Abel caught the blade between his fingers easily, he shoved it into the cutting board as he prepped the toast to go with the Chowder. Seth through vegetables into assorted kettles and watched them boil happily.

"You know I really despise you somedays brat…" Abel muttered throwing the last of the toast already on a serving tray.

"No you don't. You love me as much as Miss Caterena cares about you," Seth retorted mildly amused, "which is enough for me to know you write to her every week…" Seth smiled as Abel's scowl turned into a dumbfounded stare… That was because there was no way anyone could have noticed he had written to Caterena at all.

"I don't want to know how you do that," Abel replied tossing the knife back to her. Seth caught it and dropped it right in its slot.

"Of course you don't, 'cause you already know Abel niisan," Seth smiled innocently as she started stirring the chowder. Abel of course started concocting something…. Out of all the sugar he had gotten out. Whatever he was making, cavities would be soon to follow.

Lunch of course was almost dead silent. Seth dared not speak, while Abel went away to Caterena's office to eat. He felt it would be best if not that many people knew he was back in the Vatican. After all it was his sister who destroyed the heart of the Vatican, and his brother who had helped… Now they were exposed to the people of Rome for what they really were.

Monsters, all three of them were considered unholy creatures of the night, especially Abel. Each one of them had simultaneously broken the bounds of Terrain and Methuselah fears that past year. Kain whom had killed the world's sense of security overnight with Barcelona, while Abel had terrified its monsters away in Carthage, Seth had destroyed the world's center of security on a whim. What it added up to was a major head ache for the parties involved on either side.

Caterena was sipping some tea when he arrived with lunch for himself. She smiled, it had been a while and they would defiantly have the chance to talk. Abel smiled in return letting himself collapse easily into the cozy chair by her elegant desk. There was only silence as long as Abel ate, which wasn't long. He stacked his dishes to the side and waited. She always began the conversations after all.

"Seth has behaved according to my wishes… although I miss having you around its not so bad. Anyways she hasn't revealed any sort of plan to undo her hard work thus far…" Caterena informed him with an honest smile, "Abel, are you sure you want to get involved with those two again after so long? I mean you hadn't shown any desire to even try to fix things before."

"Things weren't fixable before Miss Caterena, they still aren't…" Abel confirmed, "However I am willing to look past their past transgressions if they are willing to look past mine. After all, doesn't the Bible say this: _'Forgive us as we trespass against others so that we may forgive those who trespass against us' _does it not say that Miss Caterena?" She nodded looking at the frail smile on Abel's face. He of course knew the stories about Cain, Abel, and Seth from long before civilized man. He was determined not to let it happen again…

"As true as that may be Abel, Kain was and still may be Contra Mundi. He defies everything Abel," Caterena warned, "He may have something planned up his sleeve. Please be careful Abel, I don't want to see you hurt like that ever again." He nodded shivering at the thought, it had been a traumatic experience for the world. One that he could not afford to let happen again, he believed in his heart that Kain really had changed. He was going to stick by that, a second chance was least he could give his brother.

"I know, but I still want to believe my aching heart Miss Caterena. It says he's changed," Abel replied getting up to leave, "I really want to believe it. After all I knew Kain before this, and he was a kinder person than I am now. I owe that Kain this chance." He bowed his head slightly, and took his leave of her.

Caterena couldn't help feeling he was going to do something foolish. Something about this situation just didn't seem right. She could just fell his trust was misplaced, but she would not argue with him after the distress her family had caused him. She was partly at fault for Francesco's actions, she hadn't even tried to help Abel until it was too late… If she had just done something, then maybe it wouldn't feel so solemn.

Abel was smiling, he knew full well what Kain had in mind. He wasn't as dense as they made him out to be, but he felt no reason to divulge his secret to Caterena. Caterena may have **been** his superior, but she was no longer. Between him and Kain there would be a new Order. One Order that would defy the world, but not at the cost of so many innocent lives he reminded himself. Indeed the Contra Mundi would return, both of them working together.

* * *

Kain was enjoying the time without Abel at the capital… Isaak was happy to see his mindset on taking over the world might not have been lost. He seemed to be planning something… Isaak of course did whatever he required of him. There were times when he seemed sane, but there were other times Isaak could see him falling apart. 

"Lord Kain, are you alright?" Isaak asked as he noticed Kain's condition from before starting to affect him again. His hand dropped to the floor with his arm extended like taffy. He scowled the offending limbs back to their rightful places. He smirked to Isaak who instantly recognized the look on his face.

"With absolute power comes absolute corruption. Now all we need is to keep Seth in the dark," Kain declared, "Isaak, have you hacked Seth's computer yet?" The Panzer Magus smirked evilly and pulled out a data cube. Kain's face held a malicious smile… it would have been a uniquely evil moment for him in the last few weeks. Abel may have been very cautious, but Seth still hadn't noticed that Kain had merely disposed of his dolls. After all Abel was on his side now.

The entire Rosenkreuz Orden was hidden just outside the main area of the Empire. Isaak had transferred everything over himself. He was still hacking bugs out of the Orden computer, it was taking a while because Abel had been present. Now he was gone, Isaak had access to everything and anything he needed. Kain was free to relax and spread his seeds among the average people.

All was going according to plan. Abel felt him as trustworthy again which felt nice he was forced to admit. Although there would be that distance between that comes with being natural enemies after what he had done to Lilith. Of course Kain didn't blame Abel for the cold shoulder, he had known what line he had crossed by letting the nanomachines do that.

He did feel guilt about it, but there would be no appeasing that guilt. The next best thing was to go numb to the pain that lingered there. Abel had been able to, so could he. All that would be left to do would be to convert Abel back to his prior self. With all three Nightlords as the Contra Mundi there would be no one left in the way… There would be no one left to hurt.

"Oh and Isaak, stop hiding our work from Abel… He already knows what we're doing," Kain told him after a while, "just don't get careless. Or you will join Dietrich." Kain smirked, Abel was happy and so was he for that matter. Pretty soon everything would be close to the way it had been.

"Yes Master Kain," Isaak replied rather happy about the new information. He was gone after his small response. This would make his life so much easier having not to fight off the Crusnik siblings at every turn. The question what was to become of the Empress of the New Human Empire…

* * *

Review and yell in protest... Nah just kidding. Yes, Abel and Kain are working together on this, Seth's out of the loop... well she might be depending on how she behaves. Tell me what you thought. I'll try not to get so much homework plus writers block again, that way I can update sooner.

Oh and I have a question, does posting the last few sentances of the last chapter help anyone remember what happened in the previous chapter? If you guys want me to post the last few lines of each previous chapter I would happy to do so with such nice reviewers : )


	16. A Contra Mundi Family

Sorry this is so late... just I've got two days until no more school and I'm rather flustered. I think I got a little off topic, but this should be a two for one thing. This first part is something that I've been thinking about, some more Kain & Abel brotherlyness. It turned out a little off that, and a little guilt trippy. There's a little bit of KainxIsaakness, but not unbearable. I was listening to Numb & Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park if that explains anything.

* * *

A Contra Mundi Family

When Abel returned there was an immediate council meeting between him and Kain. Isaak was present of course, after the nobles were dismissed Abel and Kain left for the balcony to speak amongst familiar company. The gardens below were still up kept, but by unseen gardeners. The blinding glare off the smooth frames that usually sat on the brink of one of the twins' nose.

"So how was your meeting with Cardinal Sforza?" Kain asked him amused. Abel smiled putting his drink to his lips for a sip, it was some of the best liquor he had ever tasted.

"Just peachy, she suspects you're up to something again… However she's still in the dark," Abel mused over his drink lazily, "her whispers in the dark, she will learn from her last mistake. Seth is well, and all is according to plan at the Vatican." Kain smiled looking over at Kain's new servant who stepped forward.

"Everything is ready Master Kain and Master Abel," he bowed deeply to his masters, "I will be inside if you need me." With his interactment done he left in a pleasurable mood. Kain looked over at Abel whom seemed full of confidence today. Abel wasn't looking at him either, he was watching figures on the edge of his vision.

Kain could see Astharoche from there as well, he smirked and nudged Abel with his elbow. Abel twitched as his pupils went to a normal size again. He looked at Kain with annoyance, Kain only smiled.

"You almost blinded me you ass!" the blonde smirked and only nudged him harder.

"She's not your type Abel, maybe that Cardinal…. But not noblewoman," Kain told him without much fear, "besides at least the Cardinal is tolerable. I'll be glad to be rid of these…" Kain felt the sting of the hand that had just slapped his cheek. Abel looked at him coldly, "there is no pleasing you…" He smiled giving his hateful twin his own original almost copyrighted carefree smile.

"Don't speak that way about Asta san… she's a lot nicer than your... well Isaak," Abel knew better than to insult his brother's servant. He knew very well that Kain was crooked post in their little screwed up family…. At least he kept that quiet. Kain smirked, shrugging off the glance Abel had thrown his way. He knew his twin as well as he knew himself.

"So? At least you aren't a prude like Seth," Kain muttered walking off. Abel smirked and went back to watching the faraway scenery with his Crusnik senses. He almost wanted to fly over there and mess with her, but the current situation was a bit more complicated than he liked.

It wasn't that he wasn't comfortable with their plans, it was his blonde twin's utter disregard for the fact he liked women. Not in a perverted way like the other saw his 'love interests'. Abel had told him that he preferred Lilith their surrogate mother to his own twin, Kain hadn't spoken to him for a week after that. Then Lilith's limp lifeless form was presented to him, Abel lost it and together with Seth launched him into the clutches of space.

At the time he had felt they should have incinerated the lustful Crusnik that he had become, Seth couldn't deal with losing both of them so close together. Thus why Kain had merely been dropped to earth from space rather than the latter thought. Kain had somehow survived and had held on to Abel's old thoughts and turned into Contra Mundi, the sworn enemy of the world.

After being tortured by Medici Abel had lost patience with the Vatican's system. He respected his old associates, but that didn't stop him from taking his original side again. His experiment on Lilith's behalf had been well worth the waste of time, he had met the people of which he had despised. He had learned that there were good people like Caterena and his Holiness and then there were the bad like Francesco.

Unfortunately there were more people in the world like Francesco then Caterena. So as the Contra Mundi the Nightlord siblings would 'remove the minus elements' as Kain would have put it. Seth was at the Vatican now for three reasons. The first was suspicions of their true plan might have been revealed if he had sided with her so suddenly.

The second was because Seth had attacked too soon. Kain and Abel had discussed the matter on more than one occasion she had been too rash. The third and most important reason was that they needed someone in the Vatican, a mole if you will. Seth was the best choice, Abel was too wrapped in the system to get any useful information. She was indeed serving a punishment, but it was a task as well.

Abel had given her brief instructions as to what was to be accomplished during her stay. She took her assignment happily and he had left to deceive Caterena further. The young cardinal was quite clever and would have to be dealt with in that sense. He doubted Caterena would ever join the Orden, so he would just keep an eye out for the girl as he had done since he had met her.

Caterena had half reminded him of Lilith, and he had taken pity on her situation by deciding to save her from her fate. Caterena in turn had given him the prefect entry into the Vatican, as a priest he was able to monitor the Vatican's inner and outer workings. It had been the prefect situation, but then Francesco's act had reminded him of what he should be doing.

At first Abel thought he would be able to just be some random priest who worked at the Vatican. Caterena had warmed his once cold heart again, the same as Kain had done prior to his meltdown over 700 hundred years ago. That was all history, and they had work to accomplish.

"Kain, I have an idea… We should use the ball," he said looking over at his twin with a smirk. Kain looked to Isaak whom had been sketching something, and he stopped. Kain smirked back, he put a hand against his cheek looking expectant.

"Oh, and what have you come up with Abel?" Kain inquired with an amused look from Isaak.

"You'll like it, but I think it would be best as a surprise for when Seth returns," Abel replied, "however I think you should know now. Isaak, if you would leave us for a short while please?" After looking at Kain he bowed and left to finish whatever assignment he was on.

"You plan to start our plans by declaring war against the world at a ball? How original brother…" Kain replied, "although I suppose there is something else since you refuse to attack your little Cardinal friend. She is going to be invited I presume?" Abel nodded sipping the concoction he dared to call milk tea. "Well then it should be entertaining."

"Indeed, we will have the Orden attack during the ball. Of course the Queen of Albion, his Holiness, and Lady Caterena will be here," Abel paused taking another sip, "Seth will be in charge of our guests, I will formulate our plans of attack, and you may announce our intentions to the world. For we are Contra Mundi, the enemy of the world."

"I will have Isaak prepare my speech," Kain replied now very amused, "Isaak!"

"You called my Lord?" Isaak responded by walking out of the wall.

"Please prepare for our attack, it is the time for you to redeem our failure at Albion not so long ago," Kain announced to his subordinate. Isaak nodded and Abel walked off to get something done inside the palace. Kain relaxed a little with his twin gone, Isaak looked at his expression and found it mildly amusing.

"He's upset you?" Isaak asked quietly, Kain looked over at him slightly solemnly, "well… I could arrange for the duchess of Kiev to be at the…" Kain looked over where the duchess was yelling at someone.

"No," Kain said suddenly, "Abel would never forgive me if I made that mistake again. He's my twin Isaak, its not me that's upset its him. Something has him upset and he's not talking about it. I can only speculate, Seth was the one who could read him not me." Isaak looked happy to hear that he wasn't the one suffering from a bad mood, but he looked towards the last place he had seen the sad silver priest.

"So what are we going to do for the ball?" Isaak asked changing the subject. Kain pulled Isaak into his lap fiddling with the panzer mage's hair. It seemed Kain was tired of talking, he ran his fingers through the long coal streaks. The panzer maiger sat leaning slightly forward on his master's lap, enjoying the long smooth fingers running through his hair.

"Abel will tell me when he's ready, until then we must be patient with him. He's not used to being surrounded by someone he can tell all his secrets to," Kain said after determining that Isaak's hair was untangled enough to braid. He started wrapping the strands around each other, in a loose braid.

"Are you ready for that my Lord?" Isaak asked holding back his urge to lean against the Crusnik braiding his hair so gently. Kain didn't seem to be in that sort of mood, he knew that the braiding was just something to busy his mind while he figured out what to do about Abel.

"I suppose… It's not like I can tell him no and come back again later after I got shrink lessons. Abel and I always had to deal with our problems together," Kain stated blankly twisting a few more locks of hair, "when we forcefully parted ways it messed us up. Abel has been sin ridden by the church and I have been feeling slightly empty ever since. Once I recovered from the injury I received from them I realized how much it hurt to be against them."

"I suppose you're speaking of mentally not physically. Your brother seems to have forgiven you, but I suspect he is guilty about what him and Seth did to you as well as what befell your surrogate mother," Isaak replied analyzing the situation, "your brother has forgiven you, but he also wants you to forgive him."

"I realize that, he has always placed the problems of the world on his shoulders. Abel always let other people get to him on a subconscious part, I always felt it afterwards," Kain took a little tie and finished off the braid, "turn please… He would try to hide it, and later on he would always run into my room. As the older brother I would comfort him, but it seems I will be receiving that roll again." Isaak was sitting sideways on Kain's lap leaning against his shoulder. He understood what his master was saying, but he couldn't help but be slightly jealous of Abel and the attention he received from his brother. Kain had changed a lot after he had decided to be around his siblings again, and it was a change for the better. Isaak was enjoying his master's more favorable attitudes, although there was a little less destruction than normal it was Kain he had joined the Orden for.

Kain had created the Orden in a fit of rage, and had eventually gotten past it to silently smiling at the pain and annoyance he caused people. It was the big brother side of annoying the younger, but he didn't have the guilt that came with the deaths like Abel. He had long since gotten past that, people die and it was a fact of life. However finding out that Abel had almost been murdered had scared him.

Though he would never had admitted it earlier, he wanted Abel's approval. They had always wanted to do the right thing by them, but he couldn't imagine living without Abel. He refused to do so, and he wasn't about to screw up his rekindled relationship with his brother. Abel was finally happy to see him again, and he was happy to see Abel. Seth would come around later, but he would never be able to put words to what Abel had helped him through. Thank you would never have been enough.

"I really missed Abel these last few hundred years," Kain commented quietly, "they you never really miss something until you've been without it. Two hundred plus years is a long time to go without something."

* * *

I'm rather pleased with the progess Kain has made, so the next part will be more Abel centric and perhaps Seth or Caterina as well. It depends what all I hear today while working on it. Wish me luck. And Reviews are helpful and very fun to read.


	17. Emperor Abel!

Yep, I updated twice. I'm proud that I did, because normally I would have just read all weekend. Let me know if there are any bad typos. Abel's only a little OOC, but he has to pretend ya know?

* * *

He had decided to take a walk around to plan what he would do for the ball. It was nice to be able to talk to Kain like a brother rather than an enemy again. He had decided on sitting in a shady section of Seth's gardens where it was unspeakably quiet. It was peaceful and somewhere he could dwell on his thoughts. Somewhere he could plan, he pulled out the sheet of names looking down at it. He had been walking around with out his glasses on to prevent anyone from recognizing him. They were currently in his pocket along with the hair tie that usually held up his hair.

Caterena's name was at the top of the list, followed by Esther's. Asta's name was halfway down the list. His Holiness's name was under Caterena's that brought a smile as he closed the list. He opened another piece and began to write down the music he wanted played. Of course Kain would check it over and add what he wanted later. After a few minutes there was a slight rustling of bushes as he drew up the end of the music.

"Ion, you don't have to keep hiding there… The guard has been notified that you are not wanted anymore," Abel said smiling, but it wasn't Ion coming out of the bushes. It was Seth, she smirked eyeing him curiously. He sighed, putting down his paperwork and looking over at his little sister.

"Caterena let me have a few days off to check on you guys. Unfortunately she requested I be accompanied by that ruffian over there," Seth explained jabbing her thumb back over towards what seemed to be Father Leon, "so I am Sister Nacht at your service honorable Emperor of New Human Empire." Abel resisted the urge to snicker, and decided to clear his throat instead. Leon had surely caught that last line, Abel picked Seth up by the neck of her habit and walked her over to Leon dropping her on her butt softly. Seth shook her head looking up at him with a glare.

"I believe this Sister is with you?" Abel interrupted what happened to be Leon flirting with one of his guards. Leon looked at Abel but certainly didn't see Abel with his hair down and icy blue eyes staring at him unimpaired. Leon stepped back a step, even though Abel wasn't at work lately there was no way this angry looking noble in the empire was him.

"Uh… yes?" Leon almost squeaked. Seth giggled slightly, Abel sent the glare her way as she hid behind Leon. Leon stammered, he was either very embarrassed or scared. Either one was a good thing when looking at an angry being over a hundred times stronger than you. "I'm sorry… umm…" Seth kept her mouth shut as Abel's face went slightly blank. Abel took a breath and sighed.

"Don't let it happen again," Abel was smirking inside as he looked over at the guard, "could you escort them inside. I have a few things to do."

"Certainly you're Majesty," the guard answered, she was more than happy to be rid of the womanizing priest. Abel smiled as he walked away, he knew Leon's mouth had dropped when he heard that last word. Seth was undoubtedly smirking too, hopefully she didn't blow her own cover yet.

"Majesty? I thought that you had just pissed off a noble or something like that… No you had to find the Emperor of the freaking New Human Empire!" he chewed her out with restrained volume, "I really hope that where ever Abel is he's having a much better time than me… He always did have too much starch in his shorts." Seth resisted the urge to giggle madly at his comment as she was lead into her thrown room.

* * *

Abel was surprised to see Seth, but getting to talk to her would be the interesting part with Leon around. Hopefully Caterena hadn't deduced anything as of yet, it had to be much too late by the time she finally found out. He would destroy the Vatican, and he would make sure it was never rebuilt again to fall under the hands of someone like Francesco. Caterena would be safe, as would Alessandro, at least as long as the Nightroad siblings chose to let them live.

He walked back to grab his documents to see them in the hands of none other than Astharoche Asran. He smiled gently taking the papers from her, Asta looked up him blushing almost the same color as the streak in her bangs. Then Abel realized, she had never seen him without his glasses on or his hair back. He smiled retrieving his glasses and slipping them onto his nose.

"Better?" he asked watching her do a double take, she nodded, "Thus why when I was in the Vatican glasses were a must." She nodded then shook her head about briefly to get rid of whatever was passing through her mind. "What business is required of me now Asta san?" Asta feeling a little more up to answering him looked him almost straight in the eye.

"You have guests Tovarish, which apparently you were already aware of. Secondly," she punched him square in the arm, "don't touch the Empress again. Even if its for the good of her disguise or payback." Asta looked away over towards the brightest section of flowers. She walked towards them smelling them in the little dream playing through her mind. Abel smiled rubbing his sore arm.

"I shall keep that in mind. Would you like a flower Asta san?" Abel asked walking over flicking some of the stray strands of hair out of his face. He picked her a bright red lily and handed it to her closing his eyes and giving her a carefree smile. Asta felt herself go bright red again. She took it only because she knew he wouldn't let her refuse it. She stared at it momentarily.

"Thank you Abel," Asta looked a lot like a love sick puppy. Abel knew it was to much to hope for it to be Kain she was crushing on. He tucked the ball notes in his suit pocket and prepared to face Leon and Seth again. First thing was first, drop off the papers and but the damned monkey suit back on.

"See you later Asta san," Abel yelled giving her a friendly wave as he made his way up towards his room. There were far too many stairs in this place, he thought semi prominently. Kain appeared at the top of the stairs by the time he got there, Isaak was gone.

"Seth is back, I will get Father Leon to leave her alone while you inform her of part of the plan," Abel told him walking to his room. He pulled out his tux jacket and slipped it on over his light blue shirt. Then grabbed the ridiculously sized hat that was the blue version of Seth's green one, he tucked it under his hat letting Kain hold the door open for him as he made his way silently down to the throne room. He handed Kain his glasses figuring he wouldn't need them.

"You should be careful Abel, or perhaps just have this Leon imprisoned while we fill in Seth?" Kain asked innocently, Abel shook his head in good humor. "I suppose that would tip off the Cardinal wouldn't it?" Abel nodded, putting on the veiled hat over his head. He had even grabbed the voice changer thingy Seth used. Kain smiled following him to the throne room, the smirk was a knowing smile. He would let Abel handle things, and he had a brilliant idea.

"I don't like that smile Kain, please don't do anything foolish until after the ball," Abel instructed him. Kain smiled and walked away towards his own room, where surely something was going to happen. Abel walked down into the throne room with more grace than any being aught to poses, it was to keep Leon in the dark.

"Sorry your majesty for intruding on you earlier," Seth said bowing as humbly as she could manage, "it was uncalled for despite my curiosity." Abel continued to his seat and sat down feeling rather uncomfortable in front of them in the lavishly oversized chair. Seth tried her best to keep a straight face as her brother barely managed not to squirm and give himself away.

"That's..wha?!" Abel cringed, the voice changer was still set on female. He took the thing off holding up a finger for them to wait he flicked a small switch, "u-g-h." He mumbled putting the thing back on his collar. "Stupid siblings… they never leave things the way they found them." Leon was trying to decide whether or not to risk laughing. Seth was very close to rolling around on the floor, but she kept her composure by glaring.

"Pardon your majesty?" Seth practically growled, Abel barely coughed a warning with his face contorted.

"What business does the Vatican have in the Empire?" Abel asked his voice was lower than Petros baritone he had accidently heard walking past the showers once. It was like the voice from that old movie the wizard of something… Oz! "Yes Father..." Leon whom had been staring at him blinked, shook his head, then bowed deeply forcing Seth to do the same.

"Where are my manners today, I am Father Leon Garcia De Asturias, but Father Leon is just fine. This is my companion Sister Isabella Nacht," Leon said standing upright. Abel watched Seth cringe at the first name smirking himself, "Sister Nacht is here on the orders on Cardinal Sforza to locate the Nightroad Brothers." Abel raised an eyebrow, Caterena would never give an order like that. Then he heard a knock and one of the guards let in their intruder. Abel's eyebrows went up in a quizzical look as Kain came into the room in Abel's priest attire with his glasses too.

"Sorry I'm late your majesty. Sorry, but Abel's got a stomachache from eating to much," Kain said waving a hand and managing to almost fake a trip on the way down towards his brother, "dunno why he hasn't keeled over from that concoction he calls tea… seriously who drinks tea with thirteen lumps of sugar?" Abel was feeling pretty light hearted until the tea comment. He sent a low growl in Kain's direction as his twin neared.

"How am I not surprised… Abel always kept the cooks on their toes," Leon mumbled softly, Able cleared his throat again to signal that this was not the Vatican, "has he cleared you out of food yet your Majesty?" Abel ignored the comment looking at Kain still with a death glare.

"Tea with extra sugar is not that abnormal," Abel countered, "now if your business is settled I do have better things to do than listen to the Vatican insult… wait." He took off the voice changer and motioned to one of the guards. She came in quickly, and Abel whispered a little request in her ear. She looked at him but then he smiled evilly, she nodded and left on the short errand. "What were you saying about the silver haired Priest?" Seth and Kain looked at each other, they had a bad feeling about this. Leon smiled thinking that Abel was enjoying it.

The door opened quietly and the guard returned and instructed someone to approach Abel in full guard gear. Abel smiled and watched the annoyed Methuselah approach on one side. Seth's smile was the first to disappear, Kain catching his brother's mood stared at the newcomer who was now standing next to him.

"Father four eyes is a sugar freak! How he can even call milk tea with thirteen sugars tea is beyond me," Leon started, "he eats everyone out of house and home, and even then he's still hungry. The sinful bastard even had the nerve to skip almost two months worth of confessions, he can barely aim that pistol. The guy is utterly useless unless you want to use him as a shield or excuse." Abel felt his temper rising and caught the look in his "guard's" eyes, she was fuming and leaned over towards him.

"Can I kill him for you Tovarish?" she whispered eyes locked on Leon who was still going on. Abel smirked, and shook his head.

"You could beat him black and blue for me… That would be wonderful since I can't defend myself Asta san," Abel replied in soft tone, "keep him busy for a while will you?" She nodded walking forward and grabbing Leon by the collar. She dragged him up the steps and outside before yelling at the top of someone's lungs.

"What the hell did I ever do to you?" several booms later and Abel had the hat off making his siblings aware of his irritated mood. Seth shrugged and stepped away as Abel walked up to Kain ripping off the voice modifier.

"**Don't** do that again." Abel's eyes were red, Seth finally burst out laughing, and Kain put a hand on his shoulder. He calmed down visibly as his brother conveyed his thought.

"Well it got rid of Leon didn't it?" Kain asked slightly humored. Abel smacked his head folding his arms in front of his chest. "I got the message, don't do it again. Now we had something to convey?"

"Astharoche kun has always been a good distraction. Now guys how have things been going?" Seth asked sitting in her throne. Kain shrugged, Abel was still pouting as he unfolded his arms.

"The problem is that Caterena is too sharp," Abel said suddenly dismissing all the guards to their respective doorways, "we won't be able to fully inform you until the ball. So be relaxed and trust us. Kain is setting up the Orden's ship to make the strike; I've created the perfect distraction for the strike." Abel smirked at Kain who took off Abel's glasses.

"Abel and I are going to hypnotize the entire female population with our dazzling looks," Kain smirked, "you have to admit its pure genius. Abel can dazzle anyone with his eyes, but think of his godlike features in cased in something that showed them off in the best way. Then me doing the same thing, can you picture it Seth?" Seth had her tongue between her teeth in an effort not to laugh.

"All I can picture is random fan girls screaming and you two being surrounded by worshipers. Its quite amusing and not recommended," Seth giggled picturing it yet again, "let stick with Abel dazzling the Cardinal and Kain dressing like Leon to distract the rest of the guests." Abel and Kain shook their heads and shrugged.

"Anyways, there haven't been any problems here. Abel and I have kept the nobles in line and the others are going about their business," Kain reported, "Abel has been handling the court as I kept an eye on the public. No one's suspicious."

"Asta has been helping me smooth the noble's feathers about the Duchess of Moldova's death. Everything's good and we're almost ready," Abel added. Seth nodded, Abel unbuttoned his shirt slightly fanning his face. "By the way Seth, where did you install the air conditioning?" Seth shook her head with a mischievous grin.

"Why do you think I wore baggy shorts?" she asked. Abel and Kain looked at each other then at Seth shaking their heads.

"We don't wear shorts… can you imagine the attention it attracts?" Abel asked. He blushed remembering the one time he had been foolish enough to wear shorts, the entire female section of the Vatican would not stop starring at him. He had also been wearing an extremely tight shirt, but still… He wasn't like Leon, he didn't enjoy the attention, and he knew Kain didn't care for it. Seth smiled and shook her head.

"Speaking of the womanizer I better go meet up with him," Seth remembered after a while. Abel merely smirked, this was going to be a very interesting few days.

"Bye Isabella," Abel reminded her. Kain gave him a quizzical look as they walked out the door towards the main palace. Kain had already replaced the glasses on the edge of his nose. As the trio entered the Palace of Jade many women's eyes watched Abel and his half open shirt as he walked up the stairs separating from Kain and Seth. If Seth hadn't known her staff better she would have thought they were going to jump him.

* * *

Sorry but a fan girl moment was definetly called for. To much fun otherwise... Review, please? For future reference I suck at angst, but somehow always manage more than a little humor. I guess I'm a happy go funny person.


	18. Journey to the Path

**Gomen**. This has taken far longer than I intended. I was caught up in Final Fantasy VII ness, then someone loaned me the first disk of the original. I am happily addicted, but still I guess that's no excuse for being extremely lazy. I'll try to be more timely on the next one since I've got a plan this time. Oh and I must dish some thanks out for the reminders. THANK YOU :)

Oh and a very late thank you to... **SageofAges729**. That was quite interesting, and so perhaps I was wrong on at least one count. She could be the 'Scarlet' of the organization. Also Contra Mundi is defined by the subtitles in Trinity Blood as the enemy of the world, which Kain and his siblings are not of the world... but another organization, the Vatican.

To annon. Jen: Kain is still in charge of the Orden, which sutbly means no they aren't attacking Seth's little party.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of trinity blood, or its characters. For your amusement and my own I write this work of utter fiction.

* * *

**Journey to the Path**

Abel was surprised he didn't get jumped by anyone that day, but now he was very thankful to Seth. He was having difficulties getting everything setup despite the fact he was the acting emperor. Kain had threatened to disembowel the next person to swoon over him, he only had to prove that threat viable once…

"I warned you," there was a slight chill in the air as the foolish being was wiped off the floor, "don't even consider reprimanding me for that Abel." Abel had wisely turned and headed the other direction to inspect the décor. Kain had sent Isaak along with him to double check everything. Abel felt slightly unnerved by the black haired man, something about the man trying to kill him two different times made him uneasy.

"Don't worry Majesty," Isaak replied sensing the Crusnik's doubts, "I have no intentions to harm you." Abel gave him a very sarcastic look for a second then frowned at one of his inspection sites.

"These aren't supposed to be all emerald, ASTA!" Abel called across the room, "Part of these needs to be Crimson, and another Sapphire. Augusta is represented by Emerald, Kain and I are to be represented by those additional colors. Please get some of these replaced quickly." Asta visibly groaned, that meant that over two thousand napkins had to be replaced. She forced a smile and sent someone to change them as Abel continued.

"Is something still troubling you Majesty?" Isaak asked innocently. Abel nodded briefly looking over the decorations, "may I ask what, or would that be considered rude?" Abel frowned looking over at him then walking out on the balcony to look over the gardens.

"I'm worried Caterena will see through our diversion. So logically Kain and I will have to linger behind when the first takes place," Abel explained cautiously, "she has always been far too clever for her own good, but that was why I admired her. Caterena is like a little sister to me, I don't want to see her hurt until the very end."

"You'd be better off having her killed…" Isaak mumbled, "however love does strange things to people. It brings them together and tears them apart. I must wonder what side she will choose after she learns what befalls her precious city." Abel, whom had barely restrained himself from violence at the mention of Caterena being harmed, understood the message the mage was giving him. Caterena's loyalty was fierce, and once it was gained it was for life. Perhaps she wouldn't be totally disgusted with him…

"Thanks… I guess you're right. Caterena may come around," Abel looked at the mage slightly less stressed, "so how are your preparations?" The mage shrugged briefly smirking devilishly.

"All is perfect thus far. The crew has been ready for what seems like ages," he replied calmly, "Master Kain has been most restless as of late though. I think perhaps you should talk with him Majesty." Isaak of course understood that Kain was reflecting Abel's feelings, Abel refused to show anything in front of the nobles. So anytime Asta was curious she would look at Kain's displayed mood.

"Perhaps, I guess we need some closure. Isaak," he looked at the mage with an almost trusting glance, "tell Kain to meet me before the ball. We need to work a few things out."

"No doubt he already knows Majesty, is there anything else?" Isaak asked looking strangely sinister, "in regards to the 'other' arrangements?" Abel was standing straight up, and it was very imposing on the mage. Kain hadn't explained this to the mage at all…

"Don't screw up," was the low reply. The silvery haired Crusnik glided away with a practiced ease, and Isaak almost slumped in the nearest chair to calm his over active heart. That reminded him distinctly of his master, and that was what frightened him.

Abel however noted that the mage walked off only looking slightly intimidated. He had leant a bit of malice into his tone for those three words. Kain had always said to impress a point scare them shitless, it had worked of course and Abel scoffed. Violence was for toddlers, making most of the human race seem like toddlers, not to mention Asta. No Abel was past that, he preferred silent unchallenged oblivion, there was no suffering in that.

"You seem more than a little uptight today Father Four eyes," the voice was that of Leon, and Abel turned blushing the best he could. How could he have forgotten the presence of such a ruthless brute of an AX agent? At least it wasn't Valcav…

"Yeah… I guess so. How have you been Father Leon?" Abel lead him out of the room hastily. Hoping none of the staff had caught the man uttering such a thing. Of course he didn't normally wear his glasses unless he was going somewhere with out the veil. Most of the female staff members had asked he do so.

"Good except for that Vamp-- Methulseah kicking the tar out of me for no reason. Hey… why's your hair down?" Leon asked suddenly, his eyes widening, "wait a minute here." Abel sighed and took off his glasses slowly. It was about time someone noticed other than his brother. Leon stepped back finally putting the puzzle pieces together in his enormously empty skull.

"I think you answered your own question Leon," Abel answered dropping the honorifics officially, "before you even start I can see perfectly fine. I wear glasses for one reason only, they distract people on a lot of levels." Abel slipped them into his pocket scowling briefly noticing some staff being less than productive. An icy glare their way from his unshielded eyes had them running away in slight fear.

"Never thought I'd see the day where you'd be more feared than Gunslinger," Leon mumbled softly, "so how long have you been keeping that a secret Father Four eyes?" Abel glanced at him briefly and he shivered. He followed Abel as he walked back into the room he had been preparing.

"What a secret Leon?" Abel questioned looking over the room again. There was a distinct lack of homeyness here. "Asta!" The blonde hurried his direction looking slightly annoyed, she smiled a dangerous smile when she saw Leon. Abel shook his head slightly and glanced around the room again.

"Yes Tovarish?" she asked while trying to figure out what he was looking for. Since she already knew she wasn't called because of Leon.

"It's not a comfortable atmosphere… Asta, can I leave this disaster in your capable hands?" Abel asked, "I want people to feel at home when they enter to dance, it's much easier on some of us that way. Don't you agree Leon?" Of course the priest was hiding almost behind Abel when he asked. Leon nodded, watching the blonde walk off with a knowing smirk and spear in hand.

"All of this! Man, had I known you were the… Wait a holy minute, who was the Empress then?" Leon followed him up the stairs where he saw the sister outfit dash by. It was the little klutzy sister, and some of the guards were following her diligently.

"Seth!" he heard the last Nightroad yell, "get your Chibi ass back here! There's no way either of us are wearing these!" Kain was in similar attire to Abel which only furthered Leon's idea. The sister stopped abruptly and looked down at Abel with begging eyes.

"Abel! Nisan's being mean to me!" the sister called down expectantly as Abel walked up calmly. Slight annoyance on his features, he was looked from her to Kain.

"What is trying to make us wear this time brother?" Abel asked ignoring her for the moment as he climbed the grand staircase. Kain shuddered, and pointed back towards his room. Abel flinched as did Kain has he grabbed Seth's wrists and lead Abel back to the room he had chased her out of.

"Fluffy outfits that look more like she's using us to play dress up. Abel, remember her outfit?" Kain pointed at something that appeared to be a cross between Seth's outfit, Mirka's, and Baybars'. It was most amusing to Leon whom only knew Abel was supposed to wear for some reason. Abel flinched again and looked at Seth with something Leon had never really seen on the priest's face prior to this.

"Seth, what did 'she' say about playing dress up?" Abel asked with a sigh. He looked at her with a very annoyed glance, which Kain was also throwing her way, "This is clearly not under our guidelines."

"I think you'd look fabulous Father four-eyes, as well as your blonde clone there," Leon piped up in the background, the terrible two looked at him for a second making him shudder.

"I am the older brother here and I say he joins Seth in her punishment. I am no clone!" Kain threw him against the wall lightly with the slight flick of a wrist. Abel sent him a frozen glare that the description 'if looks could kill' had nothing on. Leon watched as Seth slowly inched her way out of the room.

"No escape for you Seth," Abel growled, "there will be a retaliation for this, just you wait. Now drag this sorry womanizer out of our chambers. That is before I think of giving you more than a warning." Kain nodded, going back into what must have been the closet and started throwing out all sorts of outfits… Seth pulled Leon out of the room and shut the door quickly leaving them alone.

"Are you going to talk now? Isaak stopped by earlier…" Kain started out, "what is it that needs closure?" Abel sprawled on the bed gathering his thoughts, he had said he was going to do this after all. Kain was going to wait patiently for only so long, he tossed out two legitimately decent outfits. More like a cross of a suit and a ceremonial robe, than a giant fluff suit that acted like an ancient hoop skirt where it flew up when the wearer sat. Kain smiled picking his crimson themed outfit up, Abel rolled over onto his stomach like a teenage girl talking with her friends.

"I suppose we should go back to the beginning… when I was the one sporting the Contra Mundi beliefs. Lilith and Seth didn't understand, Seth still doesn't there is no doubt about it," Abel recalled, "all the time in solitary confinement from arguing with you and the others. Getting into the random fights because the Methuselah had called us monsters, but the Terrans had made us into monsters, no… created us as monsters. There was nothing I wanted more than to stand where I did before… then everything changed.

"You knew my fears, you could feel them all and yet you just smiled innocently. There was nothing I wanted more than to wipe that smile off your face then. Only after what happened with Lilith did I understand you were just masking our pain. Seth blamed it all on you, I blamed you then too for you were the one to take action… but later I realized that was my fault. These past centuries I have argued with myself on whether or not it was the right decision. So I stayed hidden amongst the humans trying to see what Lilith saw.

"She was right, there are good people in the world… but the greed people use and abuse the good people of the world until the good people in the world are taken from us. After so long I just want to see the world realize that it is no longer tolerated. If you are an enemy of those that try to help you, you will be eliminated with no questions."

"Which still begs to be questioned doesn't it?" Kain pointed out pulling on his slacks, "that was the kind of thinking that leads the corrupted nanomachines to kill those that we care about. What lesson was it that Lilith wanted us to learn?" Slipping on another piece on his outfit, Abel looked distant almost in thought at this point.

"She just wanted us to be happy, I think… without destroying everyone in the world. She wouldn't approve of our plan, but I think we will forever dwell on our sins anyways. After we create one more sin we should try to make up for the past," silver hair was partially pulled up as he spoke. Slipping into his outfit that was sapphire themed, with flat black shoes.

"Quite personally I've had enough of this sinning. I guess the term is going out with a bang?" Kain asked spiking his hair up as well. Abel laughed light heartedly, shaking his head softly as he pulled his slacks up pulling a belt through quickly tugging it tight. Then he let his head bow a little.

"I wonder what we would have done if Lilith were still here…" Abel vaguely understood that Kain would not answer that, but still he wished he might have. Kain would have smiled, but out of respect he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Dwelling on that thought can be done later, you have a Cardinal… no. A friend to greet and show a good time brother," Kain pushed his brother out into the hallway. Leon was at the top of the stairs watching people file in, Abel cringed slightly as he slapped a hand on his back heartily. It had almost hurt, Leon had his own special way of getting even with people. Seth was greeting the guests as the little tea seller again, Baybars was about also greeting apparently.

"Your personal Chibi down there requests you wait until the formal introductions before entering. Although I'm not sure why…" Leon relayed, "isn't this your official coming out ball thingy?" He shook his head again, Abel smiled leaning on the banister watching Seth she briefly flashed a brighter smile.

"Always the formal one of us all, wasn't she Abel?" Kain asked slightly amused. Caterena walked through with Gunslinger looking more than a little stunning. The Cardinal had ditched her formal robes for a more traditional gown. Elegant white gloves that went all the way up to her elbows, golden blonde locks pinned back into an elegant topaz clip holding it all out of her pale face.

A strapless crimson gown flows flawlessly off her chest to the floor. The small familiar clicks of her white heeled boots are the only reason he knows it's them. A matching Pachina is drawn over her petite shoulders, and her usual monocle is tucked away somewhere. Brilliant emerald spheres, so much more mature than his Chibi sister's, are looking around for something. Abel smiles and steps back into the shadows without calling her eyes to him.

Gunslinger picks up the movement and states something along the lines of: "Targets sighted." Caterena smiles, and mumbles something to Tres that earns her the usual, "positive." She continues into the ballroom with no longer a pause in her steps. Alessandro is behind her in a very uniform tux, with Valcav at his side in more formal robes than usual at least.

"Your friends know how to come in style, where do you suppose the swordsman is?" Kain asked looking over at Abel. Abel cringed for a second, he remembered Hugue's story very well, Leon also looked at Abel then Kain.

"Hugue? He wouldn't be caught dead here. Hates vamp- well the Empire's kind, besides he would have been rather uncomfortable with the Duchess of Milan dressed like that," Leon whistled a low whistle for a moment, "even father four eyes was staring. That merits applause on her honor from me."

"True. Abel here has some very finicky tastes when it comes to that sort of thing," Kain mentioned, 'although I wish you knew how rare it is for him to stare.' Kain left out the other bit since Abel was present.

"I would never! Caterena's like a little sister to me. Leon, get your mind out of the gutter, and stop dragging my brother's there too!" Abel lectured pointing at the expression on Kain's face. Kain ignored him and smirked, seeing the staff shutting the doors at last.

"Your previous expression says otherwise Abel, anyways…" Kain walked down the stair case with a suggestive smirk, "almost ready to woo a maiden whom waits for you?" Abel shook his head nervously, that sight of Caterena was almost enough to make his knees weak. She was the still that little princess underneath that hardened exterior, that was nice to know. After all it had been at least eleven years since he had seen it last, the scared face of a child with nowhere to go.

Caterena had more backbone than he had at times, she was indeed the Woman of Steel. Tonight that would be tested, Abel knew without any obstruction his eyes were beyond swoon worthy. To any semi normal male, like Leon for instance, his eyes were terrifying. Kain also had this effect on people, just not as much as Abel who had it down to an art at one point.

Not that Caterena would have known, but her glare was little more than a slight twinge of annoyance in comparison to Abel's old death glare. It had taken him Caterena's entire time training to dull it back down enough to humane glare. She had probably picked up the glare from him during that time. That would have made sense if she had ever actually seen it, which he couldn't remember ever glaring in her presence.

"Are you done daydreaming yet? Or is it reminiscing now?" Leon's voice broke his thought train abruptly. He was staring at Abel with a look of… impatience, if he was reading it right.

"Memories from ten years ago…" Abel clarified, "back before Caterena was even a Sister. Before you had even heard of Caterena san, she ran into me in the cemetery. She has always had nerves of steel that one."

"At least for most people, I heard from an inside source that there are few exceptions. The same source I used to keep an eye on you brother," Kain smirked, "the point is she has a weakness too. Just like the rest of us humans, and I mean that seriously Abel." It was Abel's turn to smile, that was nice to know he was excepting parts of Abel's view now. Lilith's words then had made him plenty of friends, and more than a few enemies. Nothing a small percentage of Crusnik power, some angry siblings, and a few well placed guards or rounds can't handle.

"So you were one of the mole hiring brutes after me, nice to know. How about we get this waltz on the floor already?" Abel asked wary that he might spill something. Ion was waiting at the door with a piece in his ear, and a box on his waist. The smirk he was wearing grew wide enough Abel and Kain knew what was coming.

"Former Father Abel Nightroad, Lord Kain, if you would follow me to the balcony entrance. Your introduction is about to begin," the count bowed slightly, "and her Majesty would prefer you enter in a timely manner. Oh, and Father Nightroad?" Abel smiled mischievously.

"Yes Ion?" he answered lazily. Ion smirked similarly, Leon however looked nervous at the toothy smile from the count. Abel bent down to look directly at the count.

"Her Majesty requests I remind you of your balance, this is not the Vatican. You are no longer formally a priest," he seemed to reciting, "so don't be acting like it. Nor is it that 'other' situation, so keep the icy glares in the shed please."

"For our sister's reputation with all the other nations we will consider it," Kain answered for him.

"We are the terrible two, the terrible trio. I second Kain's answer as well," Abel stood back up to his own impressive height towering over the count, "we will consider her request." The count nodded, showing them back, stopping Leon in the entrance.

"Sorry, no guests or security past this point Father De Gracious. Feel free to join the Duchess of Milan and the others," Ion requested opening the door to let the Father in. He nodded in slipping in discreetly.

* * *

Notes: I'm not sure if I mentioned it before, but Queen Esther Blanchett is in attendance... And I thought about adding another line at the end of this, but it just didn't fit. Something along the lines of Leon swearing about not being able to keep an eye on our twin terrors. Reviews are always welcome, with little guesses or suggestions for me. That or just send me a reminder if you think I've forgotten to update for too long. Again sorry it took so long, but I refuse to post anything shorter than about 3k words for this now.

For anyone who is remotely curious, the title is based off a song. Journey, the Ending of Loveless. It's really quite pretty and I recomend looking it up on youtube. PM for more info.

Bye for now. :) **_Hittocere_**


	19. Savin' Me At the Last Moment

I have to admit that this is quite late.... And no I never did actually make the damn-ed playlist. Well I did but I didn't. Anyways here's the different thing about this chappie, the breaks are changes in perspective, time is a little off depending on how fast it takes one to read... anyways the list if you want it shall be right here. If you don't like the my selection then you can think of your own that fits with the description of each piece.

Well I hope its entertaining....

1. A Path to Solitude, Dan Gibson

2. Sunshine of Your Love, (No idea who does this)

3. Moonlight Sonata- Beethoven

4. Only Time- Enya

5. So What- Pink

6. Superman- 5 For Fighting

7. Lullaby for a Stormy Night- Vienna Teng

8. Written on the Wind- Yanni

**Savin' Me At the Last Minute**

Caterena was far from patient at this point. None of the Nightroad siblings had came into her line of sight since she entered. Maybe that was the sister's doing… Well there must be a ceremony of some sort for the formal introduction of the twins. Yes, she knew they were twins. It was easy to see when they were getting along for the most part, that and the decisions they made were mirrors of each other.

Tres nudged her side and pointed as the chibi looking Empress took her seat holding up a hand. The room silenced with the slight motion of her hand. The Methuselah in the room smiled, it had been a while since anyone had seen her, but she was still the same. Ever unchanging, never any taller, always a bright expression, she smiled calling them all towards her in an orderly fashion.

Leon inched in behind Caterena, she scowled slightly, and to the contrary she trusted Abel with her life and more. Kain however was like a Grinch, except a thirty foot pole wouldn't be long enough to be out of range. Leon was supposed to be keeping an eye on Kain so Tres wouldn't have to. His tactics of stalking the blonde were more subtle than Tres' for this operation, Abel surely would have noticed Tres and alerted his brother.

"I welcome you my faithful children and honored guests. For the official ceremony for my elder brothers into the Empire's royal family…" the emerald eyes of the Empress glowed expectantly, "I take it upon myself to warn you, they are twins. Now for the one we consider to be the eldest. Duchesses?" Caterena and Astharoche walked down towards the balcony doors.

"The Lady Astharoche Asran, Duchess of Kiev will be escorting…" her assistant called out as the left French door opened, "His majesty Stephan Varadica, eldest brother of Lady Augusta Varadica." Kain gracefully stepped forward, Asta graced a rare curtsy, Kain bowed his head slightly acknowledging her movements.

Asta had offered to walk Kain down to the Empress, Kain had accepted only because she didn't swoon. He respected her slightly, because she wasn't a swooner like the others. They drifted easily down the carpet runway, Astharoche's gown was a powder blue that was designed off an ancient medieval dress. Great skirts in that powdery blue that flow down in pure streams with seams of gold, a corset with golden strings crossing over a white torso piece, with a sheer scarf draping over pale shoulders. If anyone could match Kain with elegance it was undoubtedly Astharoche. Caterena was impressed, the Duchess of Kiev cleaned up well, she was half expecting armor. Well now it was her turn, Caterena hoped Abel had decided to use some of the grace his brother displayed.

She was to be blown away like everyone else who knew his previous demeanor from the church. As Abel shifted in to view his former colleagues and friends stood still as stone. A river of moonlight bathed hair, powerful cerulean eyes, pale features cloaked in flawless robes of white and sapphire. He took steps of such grace that Caterena felt her stomach flutter slightly, a knight in shining armor was one thing… but her old guardian looked more like a god trapped in human form.

"Shall we, Caterena san?" he whispered under his breath. She turned away nodding slightly, she would not turn the shade of her dress. She was the woman of steel and she would show the populous that steel. She flaunted her untouchable beauty beside her oldest friend selflessly, she let curtsied with practiced ease. Abel held out a hand for her to wrap her arm around him.

"Escorting the younger is the Lady Cardinal Caterena Sforza, Duchess of Milan," the room stopped to look at her, wondering what gave her the right to escort such a being to his 'rightful' place, "His majesty Lawrence Varadica, elder brother of Lady Augusta Varadica." Abel used a face from his old days, his void unreadable commander face. Caterena had her business face on next to him, inside she was trying to keep up the calm façade covering her own nervousness.

"Thank you for your assistance Duchesses of Kiev and Milan," Seth replied formally, "my beloved children and guests, I give you my wonderful elder brothers." She smiled and represented her brothers one on either side. Kain smiled lightly and Abel gave a slight smile, Kain stepped forward looking about the room eagerly.

"I believe this is the part sister, where we invite our guests to dance the night away with us to celebrate our reunion," he spoke so that the audience might agree, "this is what you came to do tonight, isn't it? Well the sooner we get to dancing, the sooner you can randomly meet either me or Lawrence." Abel just about smirked, using such imposing sentences now certainly would help. Mind games at this point would be quite useful if used correctly, now to keep the ball rolling towards the clear by pulling the wool further over the sheep's unsuspecting eyes.

"I'm looking forward to meeting you all and working with you to ensure the prosperity of our respective countries," Abel nodded in agreement, "music anyone?" He was rewarded as the sound started to circulate the room. The sound of chirping birds, running water that faded into a soft piano melody. It was very calming, and it put most everyone at ease. Abel and Kain went separate directions into the crowd, Abel made his way towards the AX group slowly. People were eager to meet the latest additions to the Varadica family, and the women wanted to know if either one was single or not.

He politely inferred that he was not interested at this time, where as Kain held Asta close by. Not that she minded or anything, but she would have preferred being asked first. She enjoyed the attention at least, and then Esther found him. She was smiling and bowed slightly to her friend.

"Its good to see you again Esther san, have you been well?" Abel noticed that the blonde beside her, one Virgil Walsh, looked like Hugue with his hair straightened. It would have been even creepier if he hadn't already met the man before.

"Fath- Abel. Of course, you look a lot better than the last time I saw you. Haven't driven the Empire into the ground in your sister's absence now have you?" Esther was no doubt was commenting on the interesting security situation. Of course it was discreetly mentioned that they were to blend in to make the guests more comfortable. Not that any Nightroad in particular needed a guard.

"I should hope that we didn't or Augusta would be quite displeased with us. As for me I am feeling much better," Abel smiled a big toothy smile, "Now if you'll excuse me Lady Esther." She smiled bowing and moving to mingle with the others herself as well. Abel was caught by Ion a little while later looking quite embarrassed.

"Yes young Duke of Maldova?" Abel noted that maybe the song wasn't quite so popular as the last. Sunshine of Your Love was even from before his time, he just liked the brass then the slurred portions. Although that wasn't what was up with Ion, the blush lingered on his cheeks.

"Nightroad san, do you think it would be okay if I asked Esther to dance?" Ion asked tracking Esther's movement through the crowd. Abel laughed noting the shade of red on his face. Of course that would have been the problem, nothing too major other than some dancing.

"Of course Ion. Esther will probably be delighted, just make sure you ask politely," Abel answered giving him the thumbs up sign. The young duke smiled and ran after the equally blushing red haired queen. He finally made it to Caterena and the others when he noticed Alessandro wasn't next to her. He was dancing, with his sister the Empress no less.

"It's been a while Abel," Caterena mumbled watching Seth and Alessandro dance. She turned towards him smiling, "did I mention you are a breath stealer tonight?" He smirked giving her a pout.

"That's all you're going to say? Well I guess that's a complement coming from you. Alessandro seems to be enjoying himself," he leaned back against the pillar that he just noticed, "Oh and the same could be said of you Caterena. Absolutely breathtaking, Francesco would have had a fit and called you a heretic. A bewitching heretic." Caterena closed her eyes sipping what seemed to be a cocktail that had been passed out. Tres was moving around behind her.

"Well, it's a good thing he wasn't invited then isn't it? Besides he had an appointment with six feet under a few weeks ago," Caterena smiled shamelessly, "he would have declined calling everyone filthy no good traitors and heretics."

"Undoubtedly," Abel knew her brother well enough to second that opinion. There was a slight pause, and as predicted Kain had thrown in some classics. Moonlight Sonata, composed by the deaf German wonder Beethoven. "Care to dance Caterena san?" He held out a hand which she graciously accepted.

"Of course Abel," she whispered. Off into an endless waltz of fabrics and scents they went. Abel held her gently within his arms as they rotated across a suddenly not so crowded floor, hopes shattered and feet drug themselves away. Other couples merely let it fade to the background concentrating at their current activities. Circular motions, dipping bodies, repetitive motions, all in that classic style from beyond their time.

* * *

It was as if the earth hadn't almost been destroyed by them at some point, which had cost them everything that they had once cherished. Their arts, possessions, technology, and their own love of one another, in a way that spoke of humans in a good way for once in their short lives. The beings in that room however that had gathered to witness the crowning of princes all too eagerly forgot themselves in the trance like music that was Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.

Hearts beat in time with nothing as they circled the floor in their endless dance of repetition, only one did not beat in time, the only robot in the room was feeling a pulse of some sort that it could not explain as its retainer cycled the room with her former guardian. All others synchronized with the motion of keys and crescendos, spinning and twirling when deemed appropriate. Strands of stray follicles fell to the floor from the light breeze coming from open vestiges of frames, the last of the couples to stop on the final note were of identical precision.

One silver and one gold, two ethereal beings locked in a dance that stopped so slowly it was as if they were the ones who could decide when it ended. The gold knelt softly on the floor looking up with solemn emerald eyes portraying a need to continue in their dance for longer. Silver released her hand and faded away from her to the shadows whence he had originally came. If the golden hadn't heard the applause she would have screamed for him to return.

Silver waited on the outskirts as the plucking of strings started up, he held a hand out smiling wearily, suddenly looking a little closer to his age than usual. Gold let a small smile brace her face as they slid towards the outside again. With the plucking another well watched couple graced all on the floor. Two golds this time, one in her flawless gown, the other in his striking formal wear. Two immortal beings that like the first moved like liquid over glass, the soft words of what might have been a lullaby long ago echoed across stretching the length of the space.

Soft ringlets stirred, glasses full of most likely merlot clinked delicately in bright cheers of happiness and wealth for their new rulers. The guests from the capital were unsure of exactly what to expect, with all the turmoil that had gone recently between their Empress and the Vatican. They now had a reason for such hasty behavior, she felt as if her family had been threatened. They had not gotten away with it.

Though many suspected her wrath had been cut short by some unknown force, these newest additions to the Varadica line certainly explained a lot. The two brothers looked wiser than the Empress herself, but no one could say for certain just how old they were. The were heartthrobs that much was for sure, especially the blonde, but he ignored all but his escort who didn't seem as interested as some would have liked. Not that they really had any say in the matter anyways.

The golden ones weren't nearly as enticing or entrancing as the other couple that had retreated to the shadows. Silver held his gold partner watching his twin closely from afar. Murmured words of comfort as she shivered at his side watching the expressions of others that were staring. Dark cerulean eyes project threats from a distance, all who dared to pierce such a thing would undoubtedly pay for such a foolish mistake. That look, which spelt death for all who dared to disobey the unspoken order.

As the sadness or nostalgia started to overwhelm the song ended rather abruptly with a held note. Something that seemed like jumpy and upbeat, it was so very strange and… pre-Armageddon, but towards the punk-y end. Everyone was unsure except the Empress and her siblings, who started to jump and rally the crowd. Timidly the AX moved to join, as did the Empress' children. It didn't take long for them to start enjoy the bouncy rhythm and timing. Those who could understand the lyrics were slightly puzzled as to why a peaceful coronation ceremony would play such a song.

* * *

Abel smiled, that was the signal to move out for all of the masked guards. Seth would move next, but only at his cue. Kain would be the last to move since he was the most suspected of something murderous, Abel however would be close before. There would be momentary confusion, Seth would be finished subduing all the questionable variables. Abel had the simplest of tasks, distract the AX into a corner and have them surrounded by Seth's most loyal.

The staff knew what was to come, but with the three powerful siblings in the thick of all of it no one dared to interfere. They understood that no one person could honestly stand against them, nor the world, for the world is the enemy and they are the heroes. The room was suddenly lighter and Caterena was too engrossed in her former guardian's appearance to notice or to care about the change, Tres however could feel the shift of power.

He watched his superior officer wearily, since he had only been ordered to observe he could not take any action in the situation. He was however keeping an eye on Kain whom quite surprisingly had very… young dance ideas. He was among the crowd bouncing as Tres had often seen Abel do during times when sugar was referred. Which struck Tres' memory as odd, though Abel was often solemn there was no way that the reaction was purely the golden twin's. Tres looked back to Abel whose face was… well comparative to Caterena's 'Woman of Steel' demeanor that was normally present most of the time.

She however was very much revealing her feminine side at the moment, batted her eyelashes and was very absorbed in Abel's arms. Abel was holding her very protectively, but it his hold was strictly that. There was no romance in it, not that Tres could compute anyways. She was watching Kain now slightly amused, muttering slightly coherent sentences to her guardian. Abel smiled lightly, and nodded confirming whatever it was she had asked.

The dancing that those two were watching could be only be described as something teens must have done long ago together. Yet here were civilized adults, cardinals, barons, duchesses and dukes doing such provocative dances with no problems at all. In fact once they relaxed they were rather enjoying themselves Tres concluded from the smiles. One of which graced his lady's face at the moment.

Abel's grip loosened slightly as Kain approached, he was still visibly bouncing. Yet it seemed a product of giddiness, Kain shot Abel a glance that Tres caught as a warning and placed his hands on his handguns. Abel looked over at Tres muttering something to Caterena, Kain remained next to the Cardinal calming her as Abel approached Seth and Alec bouncing as Kain had been for a bit. Seth smirked, spreading her lips to laugh but the sound was too quiet against the pounding punk music.

Kain was chatting with Caterena keeping her company as Abel danced strangely with his other acquaintances. Her glance was locked on Abel, but she seemed undisturbed by his twin's presence now. She was smiling and he was looking rather amused as well. It seemed as though some sort of explanation was in order. She looked at Kain for a split second questioning a statement that had been briefly made. A brief 'O' shape formed on her lips, then a questioning glance at Abel who was to busy being a… well 'freak dancer' might have been the appropriate comment.

As the song stopped and went to a slow piano piece with symbols he stopped and gracefully approached. Kain laughed briefly then muttered something to Caterena who accepted his (Abel's) arms around her again. As this was going on several of the female guests were surrounding them inching forward. With a flash of metal and a glow of red most retreated to the other side, but others continued onward.

Abel handed her hands to Kain and nodded gently smiling. A small part of Tres could understand, another didn't understand her willingness to go with the golden twin to middle of the floor. She seemed at ease, and Abel was at Seth's side watching very happily beside her. Kain was showing her how anyone could dance, to any music regardless to if they had heard it or not.

She was giggling softly her golden curls floating seconds behind her as she twirled and stepped behind his lead. Her steps were no longer slightly shaky, but confident and self assuring. She listened to the beseeching beats, the silent breaths, wordless conversations, and echoless footsteps. Nothing was as distracting as those lyrics with images of her silver haired guardian acting very… un-Abelish towards her.

* * *

Caterena was imaging herself caressed by Abel out in a moonlit garden, and very much alone. His hands fingering through her hair softly, quiet laughter rung over near silent water that made its way ever forward. She leaned into his chest smiling at the peace surrounding her, his beautiful endless eyes looked upon her softly. After a while her scene faded to her precious memories of childhood. Her ageless guardian stepping in front of her checking her over for bruises that first time she got in a fight with Francesco, the kisses as he covered each one, the relief as he discovered she had not been seriously hurt, and the hug afterwards asking her silently not to fight anymore.

She leaned a little to close to him that day, she rested her small head on his chest listening to the even beats of his heart. He said nothing, but words were not necessary for such a predicament. Then there was the day she woke up and was all alone. She searched the Milan manor franticly and found no trace of her beloved guardian, maids and cooks knew nothing. She cried for hours waiting for his return, he came back late carrying a small bouquet and it seemed at the time, her young heart.

She couldn't help falling for him, not that she could tell what her ageless guardian felt. He smiled the same, and he seemed not so upset as when she had first met him. Caterena soon decided to follow her father's steps to the Vatican, he followed as well. He versed himself for the position of a Father, as she did a novice Sister. It didn't take long after that for their visits to become shortened to brief communications at lunch. Her brother however seemed afraid of her, she once asked Abel why and he briefly gave her a toothy smile. It was during that time he had started to where the glasses, his eyes were toned down and he wore loose fitting clothing to down play his perfect body.

Starting into the role of the bumbling priest, he started tripping and doing things she could find herself laughing at as the news reached her. She no longer had to fear staring at him, for those changes made him seem more brother-ish than anything else. Now that she was a grown woman she neither accepted her feelings nor rejected them. She understood she cared more for him then was politically correct for him as her legal guardian then, but that was no longer applicable.

He was no longer her subordinate, nor was he her guardian by obligation. Abel was there because he wanted to be, and right now he was bringing back her feelings from long ago. As a princely figure he was that much more… seductive, but she knew him better than that. Abel wasn't interested in such things.

Her breath shortened as Kain finished out the song with her she felt herself float across cloud nine back to Abel who was waiting with that damnable yet dazzling smile. She wrapped his arms around her securely and tugged him back towards her AX team smirking wildly. More soft piano and the lights revealed beverages for those whom wanted them, as well as a range of sugar and foods. Abel was handed a cup of something crimson and grabbed a glass of water for her. Still with her head far in the clouds she accepted the water.

"Caterena san, are you alright?" he whispered in the most teasing of tones. She felt so close to breaking the cool steel will that she kept around her. That smile was definitely working her nerves, but the right way. She doubted she would be able to hold out much longer against her former guardian's princely demeanor. He leaned next to her ear, "your face is taking a rather amusing shape Caterena san, more like that face you gave me when I was gone for a few hours on business." She blushed, she vaguely heard Tres cocking his guns and signaled for them to be put away.

Wow was she drunk or just high off her hormones? Abel was sipping the crimson liquid slowly keeping an eye on her. She could feel the other Ax officers doing something similar. Then it occurred to her, that glass smelt nothing like wine… Was something wrong with Abel still?

"That's… Are you still not feeling well Abel?" she asked timidly. The smile she got in return puzzled her. He shook his head taking another sip.

"Not at all, Seth's just worried about me," he replied, his eyes looking slightly more crimson in the middle of the iris, "ah, you noticed. See in order to get what we need out of well… Methuselah blood, we have to be slightly Crusnik. I'm only at about ten percent so it isn't wasted. Nothing to worry about." Caterena could sense he was lying, but about which part she wasn't sure. As much as she hated to admit it she preferred that his siblings were watching out for him after the tragedy that occurred in Rome. Seth herself was currently circulating the room. Talking to her children and guests alike. It took no time or effort for her to get their attention. Caterena noticed that most of them were looking slightly giddy, but could not place why.

"Lady Caterena, perhaps you should let Abel take you to one of our chambers to sleep… You are looking most wobbly on your feet," that was Seth. She was smiling lightly to her brothers, Abel nodded and looked to Tres. It was unspoken that Tres would not leave Caterena alone in the New Human Empire, but he did have orders to watch Kain…

"I guess I have no choice in the matter… Take me away oh handsome prince of the Empire," she whispered to her guardian who laughed again. He picked her up bridal style with Tres following behind ever so slightly. Abel's stride was long enough that it was impossible for anyone human with that much grace and power. Tres soon fell behind.

"Do not hate me for this Caterena san," he muttered almost low enough she couldn't hear it, "but I don't wish to see you hurt tonight." Her mind buzzed with thoughts as her head drifted to his chest again. She listened to his heartbeat, it was only a little faster than that first time she had listened to it. So the nanomachines really didn't sound any different…

* * *

Kain smirked as Abel carried Caterena off towards his room, he wouldn't harm her, all he would do is let her sleep through the event. He caught Tres and deactivated the Killing doll effortlessly without breaking him. He knew Caterena was fond of the machine so he merely placed it in the servants' closet. He activated the duplicate Isaak had made for him and sent him back to the party.

Abel met him at the stairs, his Crusnik powers already activated. Though on a low setting they still made a very thick presence about him. Kain took a moment to let his activate on low, now was the time to corner the Ax. Seth had already notified the Methuselah as to the plan quietly, they were ready for the signal. As the two of them entered the room Astharoche handed them each a glass, trying not to let her stomach roll at the smell of her kind's blood. Abel frowned, really Seth could have been a little more discreet. Kain smiled taking his cup and handing Abel his.

"Cheers to a new day reborn in fire brother," Kain raised his glass, "and to the beginning of the Nightlord's Reign."

"Indeed, and to your sanity and my recovery from our scarred past," Abel raised the glass, "cheers." Astharoche looked at Abel with almost a look of fear, she turned and paced away fearing for her life from her dear Tovarish. Kain laughed watching his twin's silvery eyebrow raise at her reaction of self preservation. Kain shrugged off and walked over to Seth who was sitting next to Alessandro chatting. Despite Caterena's absence he was quite calm.

The lullaby playing in the background finally swapped out for a different song that was nothing like the others. It was a deep sound, like a wooden version of the Sax-o-phone as they called it. A woman vocalizing in the background gave it a mysterious feeling and Seth gave the signal. That was when everyone stepped back leaving the Ax exposed in the middle of the floor along with Esther and Alessandro.

"As it was **Written On the Wind** you fell to that what you created, and that to which you have shunned," Seth announced going Crusnik herself in front of her children, now with a metallic edge to her voice, "now those who have been shunned will return the favor."

* * *

**Hittocere: **I'm not done with Written on the Wind yet... there's three more songs after it on my playlist. The title comes from Nickelback's **Savin' Me**. Okay basiclly the night was spent reassuring the Empire's Children and Isolating Caterena from her staff. And yes little old me is doing a one sided Caterena/Abel pairing. The water she takes has a sleeping agent, and no harm will become of our remaining Ax. Hugue's going to try to crash the party most likely though... No more major character death... I think.

**AX present**: Leon, Tres, Valcav, and Caterena. **Others alive**: William, Hugue, and Alessandro. Esther... Well it goes without saying that this still has at the very least one chapter left...

Wouldn't you know... I don't have a offical Beta reader for anything. :) That may be why everything's so confusing... Ah well. Until the next time...


	20. It Was Never Enough

**sorry for these delays** .... I'm posting two since they're both done, the last chapter in the next one. There will eventually be an epilogue with Abel and Lilith once I get more on an idea for it. that's everything. Keep in mind this is an angst fic.

I do not own Trinity Blood, or anything else important.

* * *

It Was Never Enough

Abel watched Caterena sleep for a moment, engulfed in the blood fabrics of her dress at peace. He briefly wondered if she would ever speak to him again without hostility for what he was about to do. No guilt ate at his tattered soul, it was in fact at peace with himself for the most part. For as long as Lilith had been gone he had been plagued by insecurities about his decisions, now with Seth and Kain behind him it was gone.

No second guessing, emotional distress he moved a lock of hair from her face. Her eyelids flickered slightly, she rolled towards where his hand rested seeking the warmth again. He moved it away with a small smile, placing a soft kiss on her forehead before departing back to the ballroom. His small token of farewell, his siblings would have already cleared the room save for the AX agents. It wasn't that he felt he owed them anything, it was Caterena that he owed something.

He still had to enforce his own decision with them, the AX were surprising resourceful so precautions had been made. Seth would have to be left behind, it was the simplest plan. She could handle them, she could even play games with them if she desired. There was a limited chance they would escape, and the armada was told that only an order from Kain or Abel was to be cleared without clearance. Seth's orders would be given to him anyways so the AX would have no power even if they managed to convince Seth.

Any one who went against orders were to be eliminated, his old co-workers had one major disadvantage going for them. Abel knew all of their habits, techniques, and most importantly how they thought. As a respect he had assigned Seth as their babysitter, whom they also knew was not quite what she seemed. He respected them, but he didn't have time to do more than warn them to behave before he left. It was a short distance for him to stride to the ballroom. Kain was waiting on one side, casually standing off to the side awaiting, he to felt need to pay respect to Caterena's agents.

"Father Four Eyes, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Leon yelled Vaclav was holding his shoulder keeping Leon in place, "this isn't like you. You don't destroy things, hell I've seen you cry as you ruined a cake by eating it. Why are you so hell bent on destroying something you've been protecting for ten years?" Abel walked forward pausing next to Seth briefly.

"Ten Years… it hasn't seemed that long in comparison," Abel paused putting a hand on Seth's shoulder, "to Lilith's death. I have seen everything I needed to see Leon, humankind has not changed, not in a thousand years…" His face contorted his hands curled into fists, knuckles paling. "Still the same cruel beings, trying to play god and control things they don't understand-"

"So are the Methuselah!" Leon shouted back, "What gives you the right to judge?"

"Humankind. Humankind created we three artificial beings, and even a fourth. You could never understand the horrors that rack our nightmares," Kain answered calmly, "Abel, Seth, Lilith, and I had faced more trauma at the hands of humankind then you can possibly imagine. You know no pain, or fear like the fear of experimentation." Seth looked at the floor, her expression was granite. She refused to look at her brothers, her emerald eyes holding something monstrous.

"Living in fear of the very people who created you, as they break your bones, cut your skin, and ask their questions emotionlessly. No one cared," Seth's breath hitched in her throat, "no one stopped their cruel procedures, and no one helped us."

"We are human too deep down inside, but we refuse to be treated like garbage by our equals. We rebelled," Abel spoke in a daze, "Kain attacked the first set, I went after the second. Seth hid behind Lilith as we broke through their lines. Lilith however would go no further, she refused saying that not all humans were like the ones we knew. In my defense all I knew about humans was what had been done to me on the Ark. We didn't see Lilith for over a hundred years, when next we met… Lilith was killed." None of them cared to elaborate on that statement

"We have fought tooth and nail with each other for long enough," Kain finally said, his eyes shaded with something unreadable, "its time Abel." Abel nodded, flexing his hands to relieve some of the pressure that had been building inside them. Kain opened the door, waiting for his twin quietly.

"Seth, show no mercy. They are not to be underestimated, as the same could be said of you," he walked to where Kain stood and turned to add a final comment, "Caterena is sleeping upstairs, Asta is watching over her for me. You do not have to worry about her." Alessandro smiled, he was happy to hear that. Abel was gone before any more could be asked of him.

* * *

The Ax members looked at Seth in disbelief, to strike just as the party ended. Hugue looked rather disgusted at the moment, he was trying to figure out some way to justify his hatred after those brief statements. His mind refused to calibrate any sort of response besides pity. Seth may not have been totally honest to them before, but no manner of creature deserved that.

"Let me make this statement clear, I do not intend to harm any of you at this point," Seth announced, "Abel niisan has instructed me that if you try to escape to kill you all. Basically all you need to do is wait here, which I of all people know is difficult to do." Seth's face softened, her emerald eyes dancing with an emotion that Hugue could not understand.

"So if he knows we're going to try why give us this chance?" Leon managed to ask slightly bitterly. Hugue nodded looking at the empress trying to read her behavior, she frowned. That meant disappointment at the question, but since she didn't shift her weight she wasn't uncomfortable with it.

"Surely you know my brother well enough to know that answer. Yet I will tell you anyways," Seth answered tilting her head, which implied she was mocking someone, "its because he doesn't want to hurt Caterena. You may not know this off hand, but since the death of her mother and family Caterena has been in Abel's care. He dislikes upsetting her, which is why she is with Asta and not informed." Seth nodded as if confirming a thought.

"So why does he care about her? Doing this is the same as murdering us himself," Hugue managed to ask. Seth stared at him, examining his own features, trying to determine a point to the question. She smiled obviously coming to some sort of conclusion.

"Yes, and no… I'm not sure why he didn't just let her decide before, but he must have some sort of plan for you all," Seth shrugged, deciding to disregard whatever it was she wasn't saying. Hugue frowned noting she was still watching him, she was unreadable, and her abilities and talents were unknown to all but the Crusnik siblings.

"I still hate you…" Hugue mumbled. He crossed his arms and leaned against a pillar. Seth would be a hard nut to crack, but she could be broken. As Abel himself stated, deep down the Crusnik siblings were human too. To be human was to make mistakes, and even Abel and his siblings were not immune to that.

"Still Father? Well that doesn't surprise me…" Seth smiled plopping down in a chair, "anyone else up for some mind games? I'm a little bored…"

"How long… How long has that woman been dead?" Valcav asked tentatively. Seth seemed reluctant to answer. "I just don't know how ten years can't seem like a long time.

"How long indeed… I hadn't seen Abel niisan in almost seven hundred years. For all that time he sat alone ever vigilantly watched over her grave. Lilith kaasan has been crying for so long," Seth tugged at her breast, "she just wants Abel to forgive himself. But he will never do that until he hears it from her." Seth whispered silent words of sorrow, her hands diligently at her sides. Soft tears falling from her eyes, not one soul understood until that moment what Abel had said. "Seven hundred years is a long time to mourn, and a long time to regret being the one that survived."

Each face nodded, they were starting to realize how far the sorrows in this family ran. It wasn't that Abel was being cruel, he was dealing with his pain in the only way that seemed to help. Seth shifted towards the window, waiting for the inevitable escape attempt. Not one inch of movement short of the boy pope who was suddenly at her side silently crying.

"Seth Empress san, I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Alessandro bowed his head to the Chibi empress. She smiled a sad smile in his direction, "I wish there was something I could do."

"Pope san, you are doing it right now," Seth patted his head, "just stay here and no one else will have to be hurt. Abel niisan would be most unhappy with me if I had to go through with that part. I will not hesitate for his sake though, for this is the only way for me to help right now." Seth patted the Pope's head softly, and the others settled on the floor trying to find comfortable positions.

* * *

Kain wasn't surprised that Abel had chosen to spare his comrades, that would keep the mental shock a little more bearable for his little Cardinal. Her younger brother was of course included in this set of people along with the new Albion Queen. The only thing that surprised him was how through his brother's plans were. Every single detail in perfect alignment with their plans, and every action pre-thought to include the actions of others.

"Are you finished Kain?" Abel asked him suddenly, "I would like to have this done has soon as possible. That way Caterena has no way of interfering and ending up hurt for some reason."

"Certainly brother, but do you think it wise to leave them with Seth?" Kain asked walking towards the deck of the ship behind Abel. Abel glanced at him wondering what he was talking about this time. "I mean she has spent the last few months with them. What if--" Abel turned sharply looking Kain straight in the eye.

"There are no loose ends, Seth would not betray us for them Kain. For she doesn't want history to repeat itself," Abel answered flatly, "she felt guilty that last time we parted, and right now she's only playing with them. They are no different than her children in the sense that they need to be babysat and given attention of someone more mature." Abel stepped past Isaak with a nod of the head they were off towards the Vatican again.

"Still brother, I find it hard to believe you would come off your promise momentarily for such a reason," Kain thought aloud, "you did promise Lilith that you wouldn't... what was it harm another being or something foolish like that brother? Even if meant your death?" Kain was poking at fresh wounds with salt, and Abel was taking it like a scraped knee from riding a bike. He looked at him with a questioning expression.

"I dunno what high horse you're on this time, but I hope its up for ruling the world. Because if I came this far only to end up fighting you again Kain I'm going to be pissed," Abel stated with a raised eyebrow. Kain merely smiled draping an arm over his stotic twin shaking his head.

"Let's go lay down the law dear brother..." Kain answered back to him. Abel smiled leaning his head against his brother's, it had been a long time since they had done this. He briefly wondered if it was possible he was rusty at this destruction business. After a quick mental jog through all of his reasons to do it, he really didn't feel upset about it. He had given them plenty of time to prove his original hypothesis about humans wrong. They had utterly failed Lilith, so now that harsh judgment would be delivered tenfold upon them by his family.

* * *

The golden beauty of Milan awoke very slowly, still in her blood gown she found herself staring at her former guardian who waited across the room from her. Abel's looked more or less like the angel of death he had been when she had first met him ten years ago. He was wearing the same outfit, his hair was trailing down his back in its familiar way, and his eyes were unshielded by the foolish glasses he had worn for so long. He looked tired to her, but he apparently had something to say to her. Therefore he was present and staring at her with those enchanted winter eyes of his.

She felt a sort of dread weighing down on her as he stood up, towering far above her head. She was the child princess that was trapped in the tower to early with no one to save her except the dragon. While it was a rather amusing thought to try to see Abel as fire being beast she knew him better than that. Well at least she thought she did after ten years, one could never tell with almost thousand year old beings that didn't look a day over twenty except for their eyes.

"Ohayou Caterena san, did you sleep well?" he asked somewhat coldly, Caterena nodded looking somewhat confused. "That's fortunate, but the news I bare for you is most tragic. I will understand if you hate me later as well." Abel stopped speaking waiting for Caterena's confusion to take the shape of words. Although Caterena was normally quick witted something was fogging up her mind, and it seemed like he wanted whatever it was to hit when she wasn't.

"Wait Abel... what tragic news?" Caterena managed to blurt hap-hazardly. Abel frowned softly, his pale features shining much more than usual. Although she had no idea why, moonlight strands fell towards blank fabric in waves. Her eyes tried to study his sad expression, it was indeed the way she met him.

"Everyone is gone, the Vatican is gone," his words were the bullet striking the chain of the cross, as it fell she looked at him, "no one survived. It was all my doing." Caterena felt as though Abel had slashed open her heart and poured it across her dress. Abel left silently, his feet made no sounds as he strode out the door. As soon as the click sounded as the door latched the floodgates softened.

Caterena wept, her silent sobbing with the drowning everything else out. A soft knock at the door tried to break her thoughts, she threw the glass figure at the door. Screaming to leave her alone, she buried her head in the pillow. Some woman of steel she was, she had been asleep while everyone had been slaughtered as the lambs they were. Her agents, her friends were gone… She had no one left. The soft knock came again.

"What?!?" she screamed in frustration. The door clicked, and a small face peered from behind the door. Her voice stopped frozen in her throat, she felt everything stop as she recognized that small face. The white robes so clean, and the face so upset…

"Neesan," the young boy with his dusty hair cried softly. Small tears falling from his eyes, Caterena opened her arms for him to come forward. Her tears still flowed, but her heart was still relieved somewhat at his presence.


	21. Sleep Dear One, Rest in Peace

**sorry for these delays** .... really I'm not trying to be this evil.

I do not own Trinity Blood, or anything else important. OR Fatal Frame.

Fatal Frame 3: the Tormented has a song I used to do the last bit. It is called Sleeping priestess. However I had to change the Lyrics to fit with this fic better. I'll post them if asked, but its doubtful its anything interesting. Well that's the end.

Sleep Dear One, Rest in Peace

* * *

Abel glided through the hall with his head high going down into the catacombs under the Palace of Jade, where Lilith's peaceful form now rested. Abel knelt down beside it, he knew the day was approaching now. Soon they would have to let Lilith go properly, soon she would cross the rift to the other side.

As the one who sat at her side for hundreds of years Abel would be the one to say when it was finally time for to let her cross. His heart that had once been so shattered was now mended enough to let her go, but not much else could be asked of him. Kain drifted down the stairs in a solemn silence. He had his own respects to pay, and he was unsure how to approach Abel at the moment.

"Brother, why don't you give it a rest for now. Your human friends are upstairs," Kain mentioned putting a hand on his shoulder, "she might like to know that her dearest ones are still among the living." Abel didn't move, he turned slightly looking up at Kain for a moment. Words were always just beyond his grasp, and now he seemed to be able to choose them at his will. Lilith's form was so inviting to him, just to sit and pray over, he wasn't sure he wanted to stop.

"It isn't my place Kain, I took away her world, so let her chose to rebuild it as she will," Abel decided, "whether or not she chooses to include us is her decision. I have done all I can, and quite truthfully I am quite tired." Kain knew immediately what his brother was speaking of, while it made him sad, it also seemed to be inevitable.

"Preparations will be made for you as well then, I will not tell Seth. I will return later to pay my respects," Kain mentioned patting Abel's shoulder. Abel nodded, it would only be right to go through the procedure this way. He would not have to look back on anything at all. At the top of the stairs Kain was exiting the chamber.

* * *

The eldest Crusnik walked through the palace much like a ghost, he was going to have to inform Isaak of course to make the right adjustments. Seth could not be informed. If Seth knew she would interfere with Abel's last big thing, he would however make the Ax aware of what was about to transpire. Abel was at some point among their ranks, so out of respect they should know.

It was not a chore to find the room they had chosen to use as there base. Hugue stared at him silently as he entered, Valcav was glancing out the window, and Tres was being tinkered on by the Professor in one corner. Kain cleared his throat knowing that he really didn't have to, they all looked at him. He made a brief glance to check for the red head whom also would be the last informed.

"As you know Alessandro has gone to his sister. She is awake and you are free to do as you wish. I do however wish to inform you of something," Kain could feel slight hostility coming off the group still, "we have a ceremony that we are going to perform for Lilith. I won't explain the details, but Abel will be joining her by his choice." Somehow the vagueness of the statement left the looming thoughts of dread about what was to happen to Abel. Even if he had betrayed every moral law, they would still never wish for his death, well except Hugue maybe…

"Does Lady Caterena know what you just said?" Havel asked after a few moments. Kain shook his head, letting the group stare at each other for a moment before Havel added another comment. "Don't tell her… Caterena will have his head as it is, but if he does die…" Hugue shrugged, Tres pointed a his (mini cannon) handgun at Hugue, pulling back the top to chamber a round.

"Duchess of Milan would not allow it. Relinquish the location of Father Nightroad," Kain flinched as it came to focus on him, "if you resist you will be terminated immediately." The Professor pushed the barrel down, he shook his head looking at Kain rather forsaken expression.

"Gunslinger, stand down or you'll get us all killed. We don't want a repeat of Albion her in Byzantium," the Professor reminded them all. Kain smiled sadly at the faint memories of his madness, Abel had been most upset with him for that. Speaking of said twin, he really did have to find Isaak or this was going to get stressful fast.

"Abel is making peace with himself, he'll show himself when he's ready," Kain commented, "he will sail bearing the scars and tears of a broken being. The bruises of a society unfit to survive. Drifting across the endless seas of memory and abyss to the place where his faith rests finally." Kain was gone before anyone could question this statement, puzzled expressions marking their faces. The blonde Crusnik didn't have to wander far before the dark mage approached him. His face held a look of sarcasm that could be a smile, if not for the fact it looked like someone was going to pull his teeth.

"Mein heir, something looks to be troubling you. Is there something in which I can help with?" he bowed low. Kain smiled, Isaak always had his ways of trying to cheer him up. Kain nodded beckoning him to follow behind into the catacombs. Abel was nowhere to be seen, but this of course the other side of the palace. The darkest damp of the Jade Palace that connected to the Rift through its eternal ripples of time and space.

"I need you to prepare the sleeping ritual rite for the crossing. Abel will be escorting Lilith into the endless Rift, Seth knows not of this," Kain stared at the distant gate that was closed. The remains of the past lie scattered around the large gate, showing that it was perhaps a place better left avoided. Yet Abel was willing to surrender himself to it.

"Almost reminiscent of the Crimson Sacrifice, is not Mein Heir? Fear not, I will have it completed by the fortnight. Should there be anything else, simply ask and it shall be done," Isaak vanished leaving Kain to stare at the gate. His silver haired twin appeared after a few short moments, his eyes connecting to the gate questioningly.

"I wonder if it will except my offering," he mumbled. More to himself than Kain, but it would be very interesting to say the least. Abel had numbered his days, and he seemed to be unafraid. "You aren't going to tell them are you? That I'm not going to come back… Seth will hate me for it, but it is the only way I can think to repay my debts to the world." Kain nodded solemnly, it would not be long then if Abel was being this way.

"When would you have us send you off?" Kain asked, "and who would you want to witness such a private event as the Crossing?" Abel cocked his head to the side seeming melancholy as normal it seemed. Kain wrapped an arm around him, he was real for now, but soon he would be just inside.

"You already know the answer Kain. For your sake I would ask that Isaak attend, for finality Seth must be there, Caterena's presence is optional," Abel answered leaning against his twin comfortably. It would be the last time with the way Abel planned, this didn't phase either of them.

* * *

Tears flowed down Caterena's cheeks, even a woman made of steel had moments she couldn't handle. The moment Abel had told her all was gone her heart had shattered, even if she owed him her life she could never forgive him for such a thing. Then Alessandro ran in slightly distraught, but unharmed. Her heart was so shocked she skipped a beat. The Chibi empress stood in front of the door, watching with a small smile.

Caterena looked to Seth for any sort of update, the little empress shook her head exiting promptly. With her will shattered the little red princess could do little more than comfort her distressed half brother. He snuggled into her shoulder, trying to suppress such overwhelming sadness was hard. Alessandro of course had all the information she needed.

"Sister, Havel and the others are waiting for you down in one of the studies. They would just wanted to ask when you were coming down," Alessandro told her in between breaths. Caterena just about twitched, that was not was Abel had told her. Why would he say such a thing unless… He was overstating, but he had removed those closest to shield her for the most part. He was still trying to protect her, but she could do that herself.

There had to be more to it, Seth's presence could only mean she was being monitored. Abel was about to do something foolish again. That was the only thing her rational mind could come up with to fit the circumstances. She would have to act quickly and look over the situation cautiously. How though, she had yet to leave her room.

Abel didn't want her to interfere with whatever it was he had planned now. The expression his face held was nothing short of insane. Infinite life could really harden a person to the world, but for Abel it had seemed to have the opposite affect. He broke more and more as the years continued, as a normal human did. She finally understood, it wasn't just that he had done something unforgivable, he still had one more task.

Seth appeared again, this time clutching a note. Her small hands seemed to quiver, it was Abel's or Kain's writing probably which was why it was in her hand. She had dry beds of tears tracing her cheeks as she approached the siblings. Her voice cracked the first time she tried to speak, the same with the second. On the third attempt she managed to say it.

"My brothers and I are holding a special ceremony tonight for Lilith, Abel requested that you are invited to it as extended family Caterena," Seth looked down, "you do not have to come, but if you do present this to the guard. Otherwise you will not be allowed to pass. Anyone caught down in the catacombs with the pass will either be killed or sent to the dungeons without chance for explanation." Seth left the note on the desk, and vanished before their eyes to prepare herself.

"That was odd, I wonder why Abel felt the need to send me a notice for it," Caterena looked inside. It was indeed a note from Abel, but it looked rather like a… Oh holy shitness… That's what he was doing. Well she didn't have anything left to do, but choose whether or not to attend.

* * *

~the Ceremony~

Abel was dressed in his Red Mars attire, his hair cut to its original length from long ago. Barely four inches long like Ions, only spiked every direction but downward. In his white and blue uniform he stood tall waiting for the others to arrive, Lilith was already placed in the boat with her hands clasped together across the length. Kain was the next to arrive, wearing his Rosen Kruetz outfit followed closely by Isaak.

Seth wore the traditional attire as the empress, scaling down the stairs like small rapids. Her face was blank as she came to sit on her knees next to Lilith's form. Kain and Abel joined her with folded hands, slowly Isaak hit a small block. Then Seth begins the song to open the Rift and send their beloved mother to the other shore.

* * *

Fatal Frame 3 Sleeping Priestess melody should be used with the lyrics Seth is singing.

* * *

"Sleep 'kaasan, rest in Peace. Sleep 'kaasan, rest in Peace." Abel is now in the boat with Lilith taking up the task of ferrying her to the other side of the abyss, "Even if the doors are wide, Our last tears for the other side. Should we send you, You'll await us there. Shame shall be peeled off, Should we fail to forgive." Abel smiled sending the little craft towards the massive gates. He turns the little boat so that he may face the doors and open the rift to proceed through with Lilith.

Steps echo down the stairs as one last form comes to join the ceremony. Surely she knows she is too late, but not enough to miss her guardian opening the gates of hell to pass through. "Near crossing, just aware. Near crossing, just aware." The melody unfading as Seth continues, her song reflecting the sorrows held in her heart. Caterena lets her tears flow as far as they will reach. "Open if the watchman speaks, Bringing 'kaasan to her peace." All Abel does is tap the sides of the gate and they open to let the ferry pass. He pushes them slowly through, "Waiting to lock the Gate, For the sad ones left behind." As his end passes through the newly opened gate, he turns around to mouth 'farewell'. He stops to look at Caterena who is on her knees watching him.

The door to the rift closes as Abel sends the ferry forward. "Cross to the other side. Cross to the other side." As his form vanished for the last time, "Shed a tear, cast a smile. Ride the rift to the other side." Seth's voice wavered as the final set of lyrics. Kain cast her a glance her way, it was sympatheic. Traditionally the youngest girl would sing the passing, either way that counted him out.

"Longer and longer we shall wait… Still you must wait for, Our crossing to sail across the Rift." Seth finished falling to her knees. She started sobbing next to Caterena who was just staring at the doors now. Kain watched them as Isaak stopped clinking the wooden blocks together. Isaak left to go upstairs.

"Come now, Abel will be waiting for us on the other side once we do cross. He wouldn't want us to sit here crying until doomsday," Kain spoke quietly, trying to get them to return to the daylight relam. Seth and Caterena both had work to do, and he wasn't going to do all of it.

"Let's go," Seth agreed. She looked at the gates with a solemn smile, "you better be waiting Abel. Or I'll kick your ass." With her last words for him said she skipped up the stairs. Caterena followed behind, thinking something pretty much the same thing give or take letting Tres use him as a target.

"Rest well Abel."

* * *

**Hittocere: **That's all guys, I've got a epilogue left for Abel and Lilith, but other than that I'm done with this one. If you think the others need closure just send a note in the review and it might be a 'celebration of fluffy idiots life' and the epilogue of the rift. OR is it the Rift? it may be just a new viewpoint. Well this has been fun. Well next is the closer.


	22. Epilogue Owari

It's been a long time since I worked on this, but this is how I wanted this to end. Well I had hoped that Abel wouldn't do what he did, but he did what he did... So therefore Caterena, Seth, and myself got revenge on him for dying too early. You'll see. :)

**~Epilogue~**

* * *

Point of View one- the Otherside

There was no way not to be aware of the easy calm that washed over him as he passed through the gates. Lilith smiled up at him from the bow of the small craft with a finger to her lips. Abel paddled ever onward as the gates closed behind him, Lilith's eyes wavered slightly and then she leaned forward into a sitting position. Practically frowning she looked around, and endless sea of blues and greens surrounded them.

"It's rather empty, I wonder where the shore is?" Lilith wondered aloud. A small native smile pranced across the weary man's face.

"Why the other side of course…" Abel heard her chuckle softly, "No, in all seriousness, the other side of the river Styx that divides the living and the dead. Though it seems rather cheery to be the river Styx." Again Lilith chuckled at him, shaking a knowing finger in his direction.

"Since when does death have to be sad? You of all people you know this, what awaits us on that shore is not what most expect…" Lilith giggled at the little secret she was keeping, Abel shrugged his shoulders continuing to row towards the other shore. Well at least he thought so, Lilith smiled pointing off to the side a little shrine gate. "That's the opposing gate there Abel, head there. Then I will show you why death is not a teary tale and why ghost stories are quite inaccurate."

Abel sensing he had no choice followed Lilith's instructions. As the craft glided through the small shrine they were greeted by the sun's warm light. Tugged by something the small boat floated to the beach staring them in the face. Lilith stole his hand tugging him out with a smile. Her red locks almost pulsing with energy, she lead him up the path to very familiar surroundings.

Point of view Two- Lives of Jade and Crimson

After the first few years everyone settled down into some sort of pattern. Seth had set up a memorial statue of Lilith in front of the palace of Jade. Made of Granite it was truly a sight to behold in the evening sun, her arms wide open for all to be embraced by. Caterena set out to put the world's worries at rest by a new method, a new ideal to embraced by most all.

Those who did not appreciate what she had done did strike against her, only to be foiled by the recently reformed Ax Agency. Seth set aside her concerns and let Caterena rebuild the church in Byzantium. The goal of unity with the races was far from settled, but it seemed every time it got to hard someone bent to welcome the idea. The changes were so un-noteworthy at first that Caterena was forced to have guards with her at all times. After Kain made his membership in the Ax Agency known the threats died instantly.

There were numerous reminders of Abel throughout the church and palace. Small pieces of silver trims impossibly blue marbles that shown brighter than any in the sunlight, and a stained glass window facing the Palace of Jade. Seth almost giggled when she saw the gody thing. Abel would choke if he ever saw it, but Kain stared at it sadly. He looked forlorn when watching it, but he would turn and smile occasionally now. Alessandro the XVIII was often seen in the Emperess' Gardens, with one Ion Fortuna not long behind.

Ion had finally managed to grow into a suitable height for a gentleman, asking Albion's Queen Esther on random occasions to dances, and parties. It seemed she had taken Abel's decision rather well, especially since she started her Ghetto project in Londondium with Virgil and Vanessa Walsh. Glancing at the nearing blossoms of spring collective sighs could be heard over the sneezes. Some random tripping over seemingly nothing later and they adorned a foolish grin.

Some say that to this day they still see the strands of random silver hair leaving the room. Seeing images of Abel and Lilith watching over them from the other side, the other side of …

-Back to the other side again-

"What?" Abel just about lurched in place, he was staring at a stained glass image of himself. Lilith held him in place from trying to bolt. Sister Kate, no longer in a intangible form, stood laughing at his expression. Sister Noelle was laughing as well, she sat on the edge of a stone wall merrily.

"Welcome to the 'Mirror', more commonly known as the other side. It's been a while Abel," Noelle smiled, "your friends have been busy. Yet they do not weep, do you know why?" Abel cocked his head sideways, then shook it to mean no. "Because they know that you would not want them to cry, Kain is the closest one to it, but he will not. In honor of your memory they will not."

"Holy sugar highs that's no reason to make that deplorable piece of rubbish!" Abel said pointing at the stained glass window. Lilith laughed, the undeniable reference to the old children's book reminding her just how innocent Abel had once been. It was Kate who made the witty comeback of the day.

"Well don't go destroying the world like some godlike figure then," she snickered, "something tells me Caterena put that up just to spite you." Noelle sat at the edge of the fountain sitting outside the church, her charcoal curls falling in every direction that they could.

"Remind me not to die next time, that way I can pretend to trip and break the windows…" Abel muttered shaking his head at the image immortalized in glass before him, "I did not want to be remembered like that…"

"You'd prefer the statue with open arms?" Lilith asked pointing a bit in the distance, "I'll trade you in the future Abel, you make a bad window and a better fountain." The girls started laughing at him again, all of them had seen Abel spew his tea. It actually looked more like a snow maker because of the amount of sugar. Abel pouted indignantly, he looked in the fountain looking for Kain's face to cross the surface.

"That's not funny," Abel whined softly, flicking his hair away from his face. He smiled looking towards the other window across from him. While they could not interact with their living counterparts they could still see them. Ghosting past, going through their daily lives, following their ambitions and dreams… Caterena had taken refuge in Seth's palace, and anytime she was endangered Kain acted in his place.

Abel truly felt happier than he had in years, even if he was by all reasons dead. He was no longer alone, and he no longer had to act the light hearted fool for all. But above all else, he could watch every smile that counted. He finally felt that the world could handle itself, and a huge burden was off his shoulders. He had finally forgave himself after so many centuries of self hate and pity. Not only forgiving himself, but Kain as well…

Abel smiled, and for old time's sake, he fell into the fountain one last time like a clumsy idiot.

OWARI


End file.
